The Moving Of The Light
by Venquine1990
Summary: 1992. Harry has many new roles as he starts his 2nd year; prince, moving aid, student and boyfriend. Yet when a former threat proves not to be truly dead, will Harry be too busy to stop it? And if so, what will Hogwarts do? And what are these new beasts? Read as Harry gets proven that all he has done for Hogwarts indeed pays off. WARNING: Malexmale bonds. Sequel to Keyblade's Light
1. The Schoolyear Of 1992

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special I gave you. It was a right nightmare to edit, but the newly rewritten chapters were a ton of fun – not to mention the fact that I got to work with most of my absolute favorite characters and pairings. But now, we're on the verge of a new year and we're kicking it off with a new story.  
**_ _ **Have fun, y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Werewolf of the Opera**_

* * *

 _ **Moving of the Light  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The School year of 1992**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Organization's Home  
**_ _ **Harry Potter's POV**_

"It's just unbelievable how much a single year can change a person, you know?" I ask at the breakfast table as my family and I seem excited, yet slightly hesitant for the day to progress and they all look at me as my beloved mate – which is still a bit of a strange, but welcome thought – Lea asks: "What do you mean, Firefly?"  
And I say: "Well, at this point last year, all I had and knew was my magic, a bit of my parents' inheritance and my many parents. And now –." Yet because of everything that happened over the end of last school year and the summer, do I feel unable to express myself and just fling my arms out, making the others laugh as Mum says:  
"You practically have a court of friends who are just dying to see you, had a farewell party given to you by practically our entire former but no longer former universe, had a holiday where you spent three days in several worlds and are learning to be the king of an entire country that is also moving to said fbnlf universe. What?"

She then asks as we all look at her and she says: "Former but no longer former. It's a mouthful." And this makes some of those around me shake their heads as I say: "I got to admit, Hogwarts sure is going to be strange this year with the Muggleborns having been picked by the Queen to be the first to be moved and all."  
At which Father Zexion says: "The whole reason the Queen decided this was so it could alleviate the Ministry. Yes, it is causing them much work at the moment, but it's easier for them to do now than for them to have to worry about it and the Purebloods. Plus, the Purebloods agreed on it as it decreased their chance for exposure later on."  
"That and they're arrogant and would rather have all the Ministerial attention on them as much as possible." Father Lexaeus says and Father Xaldin mutters: "And that." Before I sigh and say: "I'm just glad that it's mostly older Muggleborns that are moving. I would hate having to miss people like Wayne or Leanne."

"Though I'm sure that by this point next week and then last year, you wouldn't have minded if people like Granger had left as well, would you?" Father Saix asks and I shake my head before I say: "No, but I prefer to keep my judgment until I hear from Hannah how the summer has been for her and how or even if she has changed."  
The man nods and Father Vexen says: "A wise decision. The lessons you spend with the royals of the Universe have taught you well." To which Father Demyx says: "I'm just glad that they all agreed to only one hour of lessons a day. I mean, really, the kid's on break, you know?" To which I can't help but laugh, just like every other time.

"Finish your breakfast, young one. You still need to make sure you have both trunks rightfully packed." Father Xemnas then says and I nod as I say: "I know, father, and I already packed my backpack for the ride. I really can't wait to show Cedric and Neville and the others more of what they can expect when they move."  
"Yes, it really was a wondrous idea of yours to suggest that you take pictures of all the worlds you travel to so that the Ministry can print these in the Daily Prophet for the next few weeks. That, more than anything else, should calm down the concerns of those last few worry-warts." Father Marluxia says and then it happens.

"You talking about Molly again? Cause trust me, I can go on for ages about her if need be." Sirius Black, my godfather and honorary father through his bond with Father Saix says as he comes through the portal of darkness that Father taught him just before we all left for the summer break and instantly I ask him:  
"Shouldn't you remain at the Burrow? You know, to see Percy of and all?" And the man smiles at me as he says: "I actually spoke with Percy before I phased her, kiddo. We finished breakfast half an hour ago and he advised me to do this, seeing her – ahem – elaborate speech during the meal." He grumbles at the end.  
"What do you mean?" I ask and the man sighs as he says: "I know you've been out of town over summer, pup, but have you even read the letters we send you?" To which I cringe and say: "They've been stacking up in my room. Hedwig stayed behind in the jungle and Father thought it too dangerous to leave a portal open for 2 months."  
The man nods and says: "Well, ever since the revelation of Percy knowing of his origins and later the press conference, Molly – has been changing. And by now, even Arthur no longer believes the changes are for the better." This makes me cringe and Father Saix quickly moves to pull the man closer as he asks:

"How has she changed?" And the man seems greatly defeated as he sighs and says: "She tries to start fights with me over either being Percy's father, my stay in Azkaban or my guardianship over Harry – and sometimes even the bond I have with you and Remus. And she also has been more and more averse to the whole other Universe thing.  
She's sometimes as spiteful as – as my mother and I never thought I would compare the two of them, especially not after how well she took care of me after my release, but – it's true. Currently, she seems to complain about everything; the kids going to Hogwarts, my former incarceration, the move, the unknown DADA teacher.  
Even Ginny and Percy are no longer safe from her wrath.""Why them?" Father Demyx asks and Sirius answers: "Because Molly had her mind set the strongest on their futures; mostly because Percy always seemed greatly receptive to her ideas and Ginny – she's her only daughter." Which the man ends with a well-meant shrug.

"So, what was this morning's topic?" Father Xigbar asks and Sirius sighs as he says: "The topic of all topics; the proof that Molly is determined to throw her full force against everything society is growing to accept and stand for. It may not have been the topic itself, but anyone can spot a hidden meaning when she tries hiding it."  
"What was it?" Father Demyx asks and the man answers: "The kids going to Hogwarts. The fact that it was September 1st." Which shocks us all and the man nods as he says: "Yeah, I know. I mean, any parent would hate to have a childless home for 10 months, but the way she behaved, it was as if they were heading for execution or something.  
It's why breakfast ended so early and why Percy advised me to just get over here. Usually when she starts the day with a heavy topic, she tries going after me next and Percy didn't want that to happen on the first day I could properly see him off – seeing as how Molly had convinced me it should have been her picking him up last time."

Here we all nod as we hadn't left until we were sure that all of our friends had gotten home safe and sound from the trainride and that the Ministry would properly monitor the moving of the Muggleborns to Radiant Garden, where Lea, Father Zexion and father Vexen would then take over from them and help the families settle.  
It had meant that I had spent most of my two months of summer mate-less and without any contact from my friends, but the friends I had made over Christmas had been only too happy to see me again and – while feeling guilty afterwards – had I not even really missed either Neville or Cedric thanks to the amazing time I had.  
We had all returned – bar the three helpers – two days ago and I had spent most of yesterday sorting through my mail, going to Gringotts for an update on my Potter state of business, visiting the Ministry to deliver the pictures I took and going through Diagon Alley for my Second year supplies as well as the two new trunks.

"How's Remy doing?" Father Saïx asks his mate, his face proving that – like Father Xemnas and I myself – he has really missed seeing his mates over summer, yet Sirius' answer of _Better_ instantly has us all worried thanks to how careful the man sounds and I ask: "Better? What do you mean, _better_? What happened?"  
And the man sighs as he says: "You know how your father became an Arctic fox after we all bonded over Christmas, right? And how he joined Remy and me on Full Moons? Well, Moony didn't take the last two moons with only one of his two mates too good and – well, Molly actually almost burned a bridge with him."  
"How?" I ask, as this all sounds more like her youngest son than like the woman I have gotten to know thanks to her twin sons and how often they hung out with me over the last school year and the man answers: "Well, she did admit that it was stupid of her to try and – suppress the effects of her monthly cycle with magic, but –."  
Here I cringe and the man nods as he says: "Yeah, apparently the guy who sold the potion to her had messed with the recipe so that it would have adverse effects on certain families – Merlin may only know why he did that – so instead of her hormones being suppressed, they were ten-folded and she went absolutely bonkers on poor Remy."

To this Father instantly turns angry and asks: "What did she do?" His voice almost growling and Sirius sighs as he says: "Let's just put it this way. She tried getting under my skin, almost succeeded and then tried going after Remus, only then her hormones got the better of her – and Remus believes she voiced her true opinions of him."  
And instantly we all feel furious with the woman before I suddenly notice that Sirius is actually smiling and I ask: "What's with the smile?" And the man answers: "I just said she almost burned the bridge with Remus, right? Well, that's because Remy is still – in time – willing to forgive her; Percy is a different story."  
This both impresses and worries me and Mother asks: "What did he do?" And the man smiles as he says: "Well, he didn't take kindly to the fact that, while not under her monthly cycle, she would go after me and then, during her cycle, she would try to do so by going after his mother; or that she attacked his decision to give him up."

"SHE DID WHAT?" We all shout and the man nods as he says: "Yeah, it shocked me as well. I mean, just by her behavior of the last few weeks to months I thought she would go after him because of his own time of the month, but even I never imagined she would sink as low as to use his toughest memory against him.  
Of course she apologized, but that really wasn't before I jumped out of my seat in anger, Percy took her down several notches and Arthur and I took Remy outside to keep her away from him. He and I needed the rest of the week to get his self-confidence back." He then turns to Father Saix with loving eyes and says:  
"Needless to say, my love, you came back right in time. I don't think Remy, as a person, could survive another full moon night without you. And the next one is 2 weeks away, so – well, it really is a good thing the kids are going to Hogwarts. It will give us time to deal with the problems we – ahem – skipped over before."

And this makes Father hug the man close before he says: "Excuse us, please." And with Sirius' hand in his own, he walks away from the breakfast table before Sirius summons another portal of darkness for them both to pass through. Yet as the portal closes, do I almost feel as if I should have gone with them before Lea says:  
"You care for them, Firefly, but this is out of your league." And I nod, knowing he's right, yet at the same time do I say: "You know, I can't help but feel as if there is something Sirius didn't tell us. Like there was something that happened when Percy decided to take his adoptive mother down for attacking his parents."  
And by the looks on my parents' faces can I tell that they agree with me before Father Lexaeus says: "Well, you know what that means. The sooner you have your trunks packed, the sooner we can leave and you can ask Percy what happened." And I nod at him before quickly focusing on finishing the last bits of my breakfast.

 _ **A Few Hours Later  
**_ _ **Platform 9 ¾  
**_ _ **Prefect's POV**_

"I am SO glad to be away from that home. I really hope father will find us a home to live in before Christmas. That woman; I just don't get why she is so against all of this? It's a right blessing that the Royal line is back and King Zexion has been nothing but a perfect role model since he took the throne for the sake of his son.  
If he's any indication to how wonderful the worlds he comes from are, then why is she so against the idea of moving? The Ministry has already proven with a few Muggleborn parents that they can even move small practices and other facilities where the parents have their job without other Muggles noticing the places missing.  
So it can't be that she's worried about the Burrow staying behind as that's already been proven to not be the case. And the pictures Prince Harry has sent to the Ministry to be posted in the Daily Prophet – together with a detailed description – are perfect evidence that there is nothing wrong with these worlds, just like the conference did.

So what is her problem?" Goes through my mind as I take my seat in a compartment close to the Prefect one where I know a meeting will take place pretty soon, yet being Prefect is now something I am even more proud of than I was last year, thanks to finding out that my birth-mother, Remus Lupin, was one as well.  
And the tales he told me, Fred and George over the summer have been brilliant, even if, over time, we had to be more and more careful to make sure she didn't hear his and my dad's wilder ones about what they did as pranksters, tales that shocked Fred and George as they never thought my parents would be pranksters.  
Yet all throughout these tales did I notice something about the two and that was that it seemed as if they were holding something back, something I noticed the most whenever they were addressing either each other or speaking about their late best friend, our prince's birth father James Potter. Yet I can't figure out what it is.

Then suddenly the door to my compartment opens and Fred and George move in as George says: "Oh there you are, you lucky boy." And this makes me smile yet again as the two of them have started calling me _lucky boy_ ever since they found out that I am the son of two pranksters and Fred says: "You sure left in a hurry."  
To which I sigh and say: "I just need some time away from her. And yes, I know we'll be gone from her for 10 months, but – with my father being who he is – I just didn't want to risk the chance that I would either say something I would regret or make a scene." The two nod and Fred says: "Yeah, she is good at that, isn't she?"  
To which I lean back in defeat and say: "It's definitely always been one of her specialties; I just wish I could understand why it's coming out so strongly now. Transporting Magical England to the King's Universe will give the royal line a true chance to be reborn and that can only benefit our entire community in the long run.  
I just don't get why she's so against this. The King is a perfect example of how great that Universe is, the press conference and the pictures with description that our young prince sent to the paper prove the brilliance of the worlds and she won't have to leave anything behind as the Ministry has already proven the move will be all-inclusive."

"You got some good, points, lucky boy, but we think you're missing the very point that explains her reasoning. Or at least what we think is her reasoning." This instantly makes me curious and Fred says: "The location is described as multiple worlds. Not countries, islands or cities. But worlds. And we think that's the problem."  
And instantly I get what the two are on about, making me groan as I say: "She's suffering from separation issues. why didn't I see that coming? Me proving I knew of my adoption was only a little while before the press conference announcement. Of course a series of events like that would get her separation issues.  
She's terrified that she's losing me to my actual parents and the rest of you to all the different worlds." And the two nod before a strong sultry voice says: "Then it's a good thing I'll be teaching this year, isn't it?" And when we look up, do my eyes widen as I see a very familiar figure standing in the doorway as the twins say:

"Wicked." Their breath apparently taken away by their own amazement before the new teacher smiles at them and says: "Mr. Weasley –." But here I stop her and say: "Black-Lupin. I had my name reverted to what my parents would have called me had the circumstances been different." This seems to shock the teacher, who asks:  
"So what's your new name, young fellow?" And I happily answer: "Andreas. Andreas Alphard Black-Lupin. Named after the only female cousin my father actually likes and the great-uncle that helped him move on his own thanks to a late inheritance." And the teacher smiles and says: "Well Mr. Black-Lupin, we have a meeting to head to."  
At which I nod and say: "Keep this compartment for me, will you guys?" And the two salute me as they joke: "Roger that, Prefect Black." Making me shake my head as the two have been referring to my Prefect title like this ever since finding out why my dad was never named Prefect, yet I love them for it nonetheless.  
"And I'll prank them senseless for it later. I do have a reputation to live up to, after all. Hmm, I wonder if Prince Harry would care to join in. His powers will surely come in handy in not getting caught." Goes through my mind as I move through the moving train and over to the Prefect meeting of the school year of 1992.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, what did you think of the starting chapter? Personally, I like it. It's short, yet summarizes things that had happened quite nicely and mostly lays focus on the main plot parts of the last story. Next chapter will face a few plot parts that weren't that mainstream and will be in the POV of a few other characters – ahem HG & NL.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Werewolf of the Opera**_


	2. Students Board The Train

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, so for this story I have a few things planned out as well as a single goal set: to make sure it won't have as many bleeding chapters as Keyblade's did. Honestly, it took Werewolf of the Opera and me 14 chapters just to get to the Hogwarts express ride in that story and that makes me happy we start this story off with it.  
**_ _ **Let's get to it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Werewolf Of The Opera**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Students Board the Train**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Platform 9 3/4, London  
**_ _ **Cedric Diggory's POV**_

Last year was absolutely incredible and really proving that when someone special comes to Hogwarts, someone special _comes_ to Hogwarts. Harry, I knew, would shake things up at Hogwarts, not just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but thanks to his upraising, his many parents and his incredible new way of using magic.  
Yet not even a few months into his school year and Harry gave the Magical World a whole other reason to consider his return to their fold as he discovered that, when Voldemort killed his mother, he actually murdered the mother of our new Royal Heir to the throne, yet Zexion has definitely taken to the role as king quite well.  
And then something shocking happened when a girl that has tried getting close to my pseudo little brother for all the wrong reasons turned out to be the one to bring up a problem that could have affected the Magical World in all the worst ways and maybe even lead it into a horrible war against the Muggle side of England.

Yet this is where Harry's adoptive family came in clutch as them being from an entirely new universe turned out to be our salvation, even though they themselves actually first needed to get back in good graces with a lot of those living in their home universe through a huge party Harry threw for them over the winter break.  
And there something happened that I never expected considering that Harry is only eleven years old. Yet, even with his young age and his hormones still underdeveloped, Harry actually fell in love with someone we both saw a shadow of when we fought a Mountain Troll and Heartless several months earlier on Halloween.  
And the fact that he was in love actually saved my little brother from falling for one of the worst people this school actually had, a girl I never expected to be so selfish and filled up with Darkness and dark emotions. Yet Penelope No-Name got discovered, caught and punished, first by Harry and later by the Minister as well.

After that there was the incredible announcement of the move and while, over summer, I lost one of my Muggleborn friends who is a year younger and who had practically begged the Ministry to be one of the first of the movers, do I feel very happy with the extra mile King Zexion actually took when he realized this issue.  
Somehow, the King was able to create miniature versions of his own Lexicon and had Remus Lupin sell them among all those who have Muggleborn friends that were on the verge of moving as well as said Muggleborns themselves and these books were like two-way mirrors in that they send messages back and forth between them.  
And just from the last few entries do I know that my friend Ethan is having the time of his life in a world that is actually made of a single dessert country as well as a huge set of ruins and a single cave that is filled to the brim with untouchable treasure as anyone trying to take said treasure would be buried within the cave for eternity.

Ethan has already met with Aladdin and the two are actually having quite a few adventures together all throughout the town they now live in, while an actual genie who Aladdin is friends with is actually going from world to world to expand the living environment of the worlds that, while wanting don't have actual living space.  
The idea that, once I move myself and my family, I might just meet an actual genie, once who has been freed by Aladdin yet still grants wishes of whoever he considers his friends and who is always willing to help his friend out is something that almost makes me jealous of all those who have already been moved to the other Universe.  
"And yet, I'm not even sure any of those worlds can tip to Hogwarts, especially now that Hufflepuff might have a second chance at winning the World Cup." Goes through my mind as it still fills me to the brim with glee that, because most of the _new_ students were Badgers and learning hard, they earned enough points for us to win the Cup.  
Harry had especially been shocked by this as he had been sure that all of the crazy stuff that had been caused around him would make the teachers just deduce tons of points from Hogwarts, yet because he was constantly cordial and professional about the trouble caused and never did anything secretive, was this never the case.

"Cedric, come on already. You have to get on the train, not stand there daydreaming." I suddenly hear an elder voice tell me and I smile at my father as we stand at one end of Platform 9 ¾ and I say: "Sorry dad, I just felt reminiscent considering how crazy the last year had been." And the man smiles as he says:  
"You be sure to invite Harry and his family over plenty of times, you hear? We really were remiss in that last year and – well, with that crazy Darkness gone, things should be much smoother for Harry, giving him plenty of time to be with and visit the homes of his friends, right?" And I nod in sheer agreement with my old man.

 _ **Near the Hogwarts Express  
**_ _ **Neville Longbottom's POV**_

"Make sure you do your absolute best, Neville. And be there for his Highness just as much as you were last year, you hear? There are new First years coming in and they will not know of the Hogwarts rules, remember that. Also, with his Highness now being a Hero and a royal, they will definitely be quite like Weasley and Granger."  
Gran tells me softly, making sure others don't hear her, yet I smile at her and say: "Gran, don't worry. I already have Ginny Weasley on my side and she will probably be in Gryffindor, which we both believe will be the House with the craziest Harry Potter fans. She will take care of them there and I will take care of the rest."  
Here the woman nods, yet I can tell she is still concerned and I ask: "You don't think she can do it?" And the woman sighs as she says: "I know she got evidence last year that Harry Potter is not who she was raised to believe him to be, but one year does not undo 9 years of upraising. Please make sure you remember that."

And here I nod, understanding that she worries that spending a year around her childhood hero could inspire Ginny to fall into the same pitfall as Penelope No-Name, yet then I remember the events that transpired around the No-Name girl last year and laugh as I say: "Gran, I can give you three reasons as to why that will not happen."  
And the woman looks at me in clear skepticism to which I say: "First of, Percy Black used to crush on No-Name, so he will be determined not to have those close to him repeat her mistakes. Second, Ginny is not as stupid as No-Name. And third – there is no way in Hell that Lea will let the events of last year repeat themselves."  
And by now the woman seems to have calmed down from her concerns, making me smile at her and I give her a warm hug before I say: "Keep the Manor clean, Gran. You will probably be having guests over sooner rather than later." And the woman nods on my shoulder before I pull my trunk and carry cases up and dash into the train.

One of the carry cases is for my toad Trevor and is actually just a harness that is made to fit around the tank Harry gave me last year for Christmas for Trevor to stay in while I am in classes and while we still love the many times where we have to search for the crazy toad, is it the other carry case in which I hold my true prize.  
During the week where Harry was out cold, Lea actually helped me find my very own weapon and it had definitely been one I had been shocked to find as I had been expecting either some kind of shield or something very much nature based – yet instead, the weapon of my heart turned out to be a thorn-covered, dark blue whip.  
I had been really shocked that my weapon was so long-range based, yet the thorns made me still feel as if I had a connection to nature and since then have I been studying on Self-Defense methods used by the Aboriginals and other nature based tribes and communities and this is why Gran is now relying on me to protect Harry.

And as I move through the carriages in the hope of finding a proper one to wait for Harry in, do I see what could very well be the first challenge for me as the new Royal Guard as King Zexion has already accepted Gran's offer to have me in this position as I see Granger looking around herself, hopefully looking for Hannah.  
"Granger." I address her, deciding to show myself as a proud member of our House and the girl looks at me shocked as she says: "Neville, you look – different." And while part of me wants to feel insulted, do I simply shrug and say: "I have been using the summer to go through extensive training with my Heart's chosen weapon."  
At this the girl looks down and I remember that, when she was tested for it, the girl was diagnosed to having a Heart's weapon, yet also with the fact that, due to how she was always overthinking things, she was unable to properly summon it. Sighing at this, do I ask: "Hannah has tried helping you reach it over summer, right?"

And the girl nods before she says: "She's definitely made it easier for me to see things from the view point of others, but –." And I mutter: "You still have a long way to go, I guess." And the girl looks down, to which I look away and say: "Well, at least you're only in your Second. You still have years to grow and learn, don't you?"  
And the girl sighs as she says: "That's what Hannah said, but I know she plays and toys with hers whenever I'm not around and – and it makes me feel excluded. Like – like I'm back to just being that weird, overly studious Muggle girl I was before all of this." Yet at this I shrug and say: "Hey, nothing wrong with liking to study."  
Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as she snaps: "It is if studying is what is keeping me from reaching my own weapon, Longbottom. Now please, leave me alone. I promised Hannah I would wait on the train for her while she looked for Susan." And at this I nod, bid her goodbye and move on down the rest of the train.

"That girl can still be a problem, but now it seems – that problem has a whole other reason." At this I sigh and frown as I just don't know which situation is worse; one where Hermione wants everyone to study like her or the one where Hermione hates everything that others used to hate about her, yet love her studies at the same time.  
At this I sigh and pass another carriage, only passively taking notice of how one of them seems to have some strange form of Darkness lingering within it, yet at a passing glance do I see a fourth year Snake seated with a first year Raven and think: "Heh, guess they're sharing dark family secrets." Before moving on.

 _ **On the Train  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

Hannah found me and Susan shortly after Longbottom left, yet I still feel a slight hint of guilt over how I snapped at him when he was trying to be a good Badger and show me his kindness, which after my acting of last year I know he doesn't really have much reason for wanting to show me said kindness in the first place.  
Yet I spent the entire summer at Susan's Ancestral home along with Hannah, her parents and my own and we did all kinds of things I never thought I would like, yet which I enjoyed actually quite immensely and this alone made my parents enjoy the summer in the strange new world just as much as they smiled at my enjoyment.

I know these activities were organized with my inability to summon my Heart's Weapon in mind, yet I also managed to help my new friends by explaining the parts of their essays that they didn't understand, yet even here I got taught by them as I often explained it in a way that sounded too literal and also too impersonal.  
This reminded me of the lesson I learned when Hannah first got introduced me and told my story and I accepted their help of how to give explanations or even answers to teachers' questions in a way that would sound more like it came from a twelve year old witch instead of a dicta-quill or librarian, something the girl laughed about.

Yet even with all the help the girls gave me and all the growth I had as a person, I still don't feel like I am any closer to summoning my Heart's weapon and yet I try not to let my friends notice this as I happily join in on their conversation about who could be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and other stuff.  
Yet then suddenly, an hour into the train ride, the door to our compartment opens and a girl that looks a lot like my old friend Ron and who seems to recognize me as well looks in as she asks: "You're Hermione, right? Ron told me you have good searching skills and I can't seem to find my friend Luna anywhere on the train."  
And while I feel shocked that yet another person who I have not been the friendliest to last year still cares enough to compliment me, do I turn to my friends, yet they smile and shrug at me before I stand up and say: "Watch my stuff, I'll be back soon, okay? What does Luna look like?" And the younger girl smiles gratefully.

I then move her to the far back of the train as she tells me the description of her friend and while I feel slightly as if her description could be slightly more complimentary, do I still calmly ask: "So she has blonde hair, is between your and my height and has a dreamy look on her face, right?" And the girl nods and says:  
"Yeah, and we were supposed to meet at the front of the train so we could find a compartment together, but I haven't seen or heard from her since we went to get our books this year." And this worries me as I ask: "And how long have you been friends?" And her answer of: "We grew up together." Worries me even more.  
Yet then I suddenly spot something three carriages down the train and I say: "Ginny, you passed her looking for me. Look, she's right here." And the younger girl looks shocked before she opens the door and says: "Luna, what happened? I thought we agreed to look for a compartment together. Why didn't you wait at the meeting point?"  
And while I can hear her concern, does her voice sound more chastising then concerned and so I really don't blame the young blonde for snapping: "You were taking too long. Now please, you have your compartment buddy and I found mine. See you at the feast." Yet Ginny seems shocked and I guide her into closing the door.

"That – that looked like Luna, but – I've never seen her behave like that. She – she was always so – so accepting of everything. Even when her mother died, she seemed to jump right back into regular life just like that." Ginny whimpers to herself and I sigh as I say: "Maybe she's just nervous for Hogwarts. Just give her time."  
The girl nods and then looks at me with pained eyes as she asks: "Is Luna right? Can I stay with you?" And I nod, knowing that, if Ron comes looking for her, he won't mind finding her with me as he would if he were to find her in the same compartment as a fourth year Slytherin and with that we walk back to my compartment.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And there we have a bit more info coming from three characters who played a major role last year as well as a little more background info of what happened after the press conference. Also, I'm sure you all already realize why Luna snapped at Ginny like she did, however, Harry WON'T be her Knight in Shining Armor.  
**_ _ **Have fun, guys,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Division Will Become Unity

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I got to admit, I am really looking forward to this chapter as it will cover two things; the teachers reminiscing on how their school will now be a lot emptier as their student body has decreased in number thanks to the move as well as the Sorting of Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xion – and that's where the fun begins.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Mystic Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Division Will Become Unity**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"Our school has never been emptier." I mutter to myself and Minerva says: "We knew that would happen, Albus. The Ministry decided to do the Muggleborns first and they are the majority in our school. I'm just glad that Rosmerta, Charity and Aurora agreed to help the newer ones settle in and help them learn magic."  
At this I nod at her and then Filius laughs and says: "Imagine what Mr. Potter would be like if you had agreed to let Pomona come too." And we all laugh as that has been a bit of an inner joke between us within the staff since we agreed that Hogwarts students should still learn their subjects whether inside Hogwarts or not.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to have our new teacher ride the train alongside the students?" Severus then asks and while I am well aware that he is still wary of her after their first meeting a year ago, do I say: "Larxene promised to only travel the train if she wanted to see how her son was doing or else keep to herself."  
The man nods and I then turn to another topic I feel we should discuss before the train arrives and say: "I am truly sorry that I asked you not to take the train with the rest of the teachers, but Severus only finished your De-Aging Potions earlier this morning and else your appearances would have given the students the wrong impression."  
"Explain us again why we need to take De-Aging potions, please?" Roxas asks and Axel lies a hand on his shoulder as he says: "Not you or Xion, Roxy, but Demyx and I. You and Xion demanded that we could stick together, yet Demyx and I are graduate ages, so if we want to keep to that demand, we need to turn the proper age."

And while this makes the thirteen year old pout and cross his arms, does Axel then smirk and ask: "What? You think you won't love me if I'm a few years younger?" And instantly the blonde asks: "Are you crazy or something? Of course not!" Making all of us laugh yet again as the blonde turns red with sheer embarrassment.  
Yet then I notice that there is one voice not laughing along and look at Xion, her sweet melodious voice having been very pleasant to listen to the few times I was lucky enough to meet her and instantly I turn worried when I see that she is looking out one of the windows with a frown of dark concern marring her face.

"We've got a problem. I – I can sense a great deal of Darkness approaching the Castle. It's – it's just – it seems to be contained within some kind of container and – and that makes me incapable of sensing what it's like. I – I just know that – that it's not a Heartless or Nobody, but still – it's Dark." The girl whispers at the end.  
We all move over to where she stands and when her friends come to stand with her, both Axel and Roxas turn serious as well and even Demyx seems to lose some of his carefree nature as Roxas says: "You're right, Xion. I can sense it too. It's – it's like the smoke from the engine is sticking across the train as it moves closer."  
"Guess that makes it all the better that there are now five members of the Organization at Hogwarts. Will give Harry some relief in not having to worry about this." Yet then I say: "And neither should you. You will be students, not warriors." Yet I instantly get proven I am outclassed as the four turn to me and Roxas says:

"We will stay out of this, _unless_ it causes any kind of threat like a Heartless, Nobody or other being from our worlds. If that happens, it's ours." And just because I got proven last year that only the weapon against these beings is indeed a Keyblade or weapon from another world, do I sigh before I turn to Demyx and say:  
"Promise me you will call for your colleagues instantly in case this happens. You may not lose any of your skills, but you will lose the physical strength you have at this age when you take the potion and I can't stand the idea of your bodies suffering more damage than it can handle. Promise me you will call the Organization when needed."  
And the taller blonde nods before Severus says: "They should take their potion now, Headmaster. The train will be here in one hour and I am sure they will need time to get used to being six and eight years younger." And I nod at my colleague before he hands both the redhead and the lean blonde a bottle of dark red potion to swallow.  
"I sure wonder which Houses these four will get into. Though I do hope the friendship between Roxas, Xion and Axel won't make it so that they are Sorted into one House and Demyx into another." Goes through my mind as I watch my two new students swallow the drink and then feel their bodies start to change back several years.

 _ **An Hour Later  
**_ _ **The Great Hall  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I am really excited for this new schoolyear, not just because I have grown to love this amazing world and because I really want to prove to my people that I take my role as their prince seriously, but because I am extremely curious as to how my daddy Demyx – now my brother Demyx – is going to look as a 13 year old teen.  
And when the new first years come into the Great Hall, escorted by Professor McGonagall, do I instantly feel like the last few hours of waiting have been totally worth it as my new brother now has much longer hair that covers his whole head like a blanket along with a fringe that is swept to the side covering his forehead.  
It actually makes some of the elder girls sigh and giggle as well as one of them asks: "Why is that cutie coming in with the Firsties? Surely he didn't just get taken here instantly over his looks, right?" And while not looking at who asks that, do I say: "No, that's my Daddy Demyx who got De-Aged so he can be with Xion."  
And I hear many of the girls gasp before actually sensing some of them glare at the girl who is walking alongside my new brother and yet it seems that Xion herself senses these as well as she just looks at wherever the glares are coming from and sends that direction a blank stare that, while aimed away, still make me squirm.

I turn away from the slightly scary girl and focus on the other couple that got offered to join me this school year and I see that Axel has also de-aged, his hair having thinned out even if it's still as spiky, yet thanks to the strands thinning out has the boy now managed to tie his hair in the nape of his neck as he walks over.  
He and Roxas are holding hands and the two are smiling widely, yet then I notice something that worries me. There is a very clear difference in the way that the two smile and suddenly I think: "Surely all four of them will be sorted in Hufflepuff with me, right? Seeing how much we all care for our family and all?"  
And while I have been feeling excited about these four coming to Hogwarts with me and sharing classes with me, do I now start to worry about it all as the chance of their different personalities having them Sorted anywhere but Hufflepuff had been a thought I hadn't even thought to consider since hearing of their acceptance here.  
Yet then I take another look at the four of them and see how they are standing together, just slightly away from the First years yet still with McGonagall and the Sorting Hat within their sight and I think: "Even if they get Sorted in other Houses, that won't be enough to break their powerful bonds of love." And I smile relieved.

Then the Sorting Hat stops it song and the Sorting starts. At this do I turn my focus on the new First years and instantly I notice something that worries me. At what is almost the center of the line, a young girl is looking around, a bored look in her eyes and strands of darkness slowly turning her blonde hair black.  
I look from her to Axel and the others and when they catch my eye, do I motion for the girl at which they nod at me and then Demyx makes me feel relieved as he soundlessly tells me: "Dumbledore." Making me nod and sigh in relief before I turn my focus to the other first years, remember that a new Weasley has arrived.  
The girl herself is standing actually quite close to the slowly changing girl and she too looks at the girl with a look of great concern, proving me that she knows the darkness covered girl and that they must have, at the least, been friends for some time. And while I really feel for the young ginger, do I then look further down the line.

And instantly I regret doing so as my eye gets caught by a young blonde-haired lad who is looking at me with wide bulging eyes and with his mouth dropped down in utter shock and when he realizes that I am looking at him, does he turn from me to the Gryffindor Table and back, his eyes silently asking me: "But – but how?"  
And instantly I turn from him to Neville and whisper: "Looks like I'll be needing that help of yours, after all pal." And Neville smirks at me as he says: "Told you so." Making me roll my eyes before I turn back to the Sorting, only to regret it right away as I see the flabbergasted blonde rushing for the ancient looking hat.

And then a miracle happens as the Sorting Hat is only on the boy's head for half a minute before it shouts: "GRYFFINDOR!" And I sigh in relief, while the boy now has the same disturbingly confused look on his face, as if his world has just been turned upside down and covered in peanut butter as he moves over to the cheering table.  
"There are still miracles in this world." I mutter and Neville laughs as he says: "Don't count your lucky stars just yet, mate. He could be the next Ron Weasley, you know. No offense, Ron." Yet the sort of reformed redhead shakes his head and then the girl that has me greatly concerned gets called up to the chair.

"Luna Lovegood." McGonagall calls and I hiss: "Ron, pay attention. There seems to be something wrong with that girl and I could tell that your sister knows her." And the redhead turns to the Sorting before his eyes widen as he says: "Yeah, we know her, alright. She's our neighbor. Wonder when she decided to drop the blonde, though."  
But I shake my head and say: "That's not hair dye, Ron. That's Darkness. There is some kind of darkness controlling her." And Ron looks at me before I hear Hermione ask: "Then – why aren't you doing anything?" And while I hate her demanding tone, do I mutter softly: "Axel signed me that Dumbledore already knows."  
And the girl nods before the Sorting Hat shouts: "Ravenclaw!" And this makes me instantly turn from the Sorting to Professor Flitwick, yet the man seems to have expected this as he nods at me, silently telling me that he too has been informed and that he will take care of everything. This makes me sigh in relief yet again.

And then finally the last of the First years, Ginny herself, gets sorted and to her and Ron's shock the Sorting Hat shouts: "Gryffindor!" Yet when Ginny looks at her older brother with questioning eyes, does Ron prove himself a true Weasley as he motions at her to just go to her House Mates with a warm smile and nod of his head.  
And as the redhead goes to sit with her twin brothers does the Headmaster stand up and say: "And now, before we all lose ourselves to the wonders of the Grand Feast, there are still four Second years to be Sorted. Their order will be Mr. Axel, Mr. Demyx, Mss. Xion and Mr. Roxas. Please give each of them a warm welcome."

And Axel walks up to the Sorting Hat first, a calm sense of pride in his step and I actually think it at the same time that the Sorting Hat shouts: "Gryffindor!" And this actually shocks the redhead, but then he gazes at me and I soundlessly encourage him to get going, the ginger nodding and going to sit with the three Weasleys.  
Then Demyx walks over and already I know where he will be in, making me smile like a loon as the Hat shouts the name: "Hufflepuff!" And Demyx actually throws it into the air in his own jubilation, causing for Professor McGonagall to shriek and reprimand him before he comes over to sit with me, to the laughter of the Hall.  
Roxas and Xion are also laughing and Roxas winks at both his friend and his boyfriend as he walks over to the Sorting Hat, the last thing that happens before his face gets covered by the ancient headwear being his mouth whispering the words: "See you soon." Yet then all of us get shocked senseless as the Hat shouts:

"Slytherin!" And Roxas drops his amused, relaxed form as he tenses under the Hat before his voice rings through the entire hall as he asks: "Eeehm … what?" And the Hat actually speaks to the whole hall as he says: "Come on, you. Get going. I still have your friend left to Sort." Yet Roxas doesn't seem done and asks:  
"But – but – but what about –?" And to all of our confusion does the Sorting Hat reply: "Your boyfriend? Why do you think I Sorted you where I did? Now get going and get me that black-haired friend of yours." And a deeply confused Roxas hands the Hat over to Xion before he walks over to the Slytherin table looking lost.  
Yet then I actually hear one of the Dusks that Dumbledore asked for us to lend to Hogwarts for guard duty speak in my mind and say: "He knows how strong their bond is, boss. He believes it's what the school needs to see that damned Feud between its two Houses destroyed, preferably before Hogwarts gets moved to our old home."  
This makes me sigh in relief and then I applaud in relieved pride when Xion gets Sorted into Ravenclaw, Demyx actually looking shocked for only a second before he proves that he will be a good role model for Axel and Roxas as he gets out of his seat, cheers and shouts: "Yeah, that's my bright little raven puppet."

And while Xion turns a little red at this and while I can easily see that there are some girls that are now looking at Demyx like he is a rare item that just returned to auction or something, do I then turn from Axel and Roxas to Demyx and mouth at them: "Be like him. That's what the Hat meant. You know you can."  
And both of them send me relieved, grateful smiles and nods before we all focus back on Dumbledore, who happily leads us into a delicious meal before he introduces us to my mum and then encourages us all to head for our dorms. And so that night I fall asleep with only one thought: "This year Division will become Unity."  
And this thought makes me fall asleep with a large smile on my face, my dreams reflecting this as I imagine myself, Lea, Axel, Demyx and Xion all dancing in the Great Hall, Lea wearing clothes that are a perfect mix of the four House colors and the rest of us all dressed in gorgeous robes with colors representing our Houses.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, did any of you expect for the four new transferred Nobodies to be Sorted into all of the Hogwarts Houses? Well, for those of you wondering why; the Unity thing is one reason, though I do have another. Larxene replaces Lockhart and that takes a lot of action out of CoS. So instead, this will be filling the gap.  
**_ _ **Also, yes, Slytherins like Draco, Pansy, Flint and others as well as Gryffindors like Percy, Oliver, Seamus and others will all be taking the Sorting Hat's words the completely wrong way and will think that Roxas and Axel were Sorted into rivaling Houses because they don't belong together; which they will not agree with.  
**_ _ **That ought to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Co-Author: Mystic Nathaniel Wolf**_


	4. Four Houses, Many Students

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to focus on the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **school day of the year and it will focus on how our four new students are going to experience their new lives apart from each other as well as get their first impressions of what the other students think of the Sorting Hat putting them in different Houses instead of one House together.  
**_ _ **Needless to say, there will be know-it-alls with Xion, fangirls with Demyx, arrogant jerks with Axel and manipulative bastards with Roxas. Also yes, Draco will finally make his appearance and he will become the rival of both Roxas and Axel, because he thinks he rules Roxas and thinks too low of them both for their liking.  
**_ _ **That ought to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Mystic Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Four Houses, Many Students**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Hufflepuff common room  
**_ _ **Demyx's POV**_

It sure was fun sharing a dinner table and later common room with Harry and I do believe that it will only take a small amount of time before I stop seeing the boy as my son and start seeing him as my brother, yet while I should be too young to recognize it, did I actually spot a lot of third and fourth year girls goggling me.  
This had really concerned me and I had wondered why they did that when they saw me openly support my girlfriend and I even made sure to ditch the guided first years for a short second just to give Xion a kiss goodnight when she went up the Grand Staircase to the Ravenclaw tower and I went down to the Hufflepuff basement.  
Still to know that, in time I can start sharing a dorm with my brother is definitely a brilliant thought and makes me leave my dorm room with a happy, excited smile on my face, my blue and white Sitar in hand and my bookbag with all of the books that the teachers bought for me and my friends swung over my other shoulder.

Yet the minute I move over to join Harry, Neville and Cedric at where they are waiting for me, do I hear an annoyingly high pitched voice shout: "Yoo-hoo, Demyx." And I look around until my eyes widen as my gaze lands on a girl that has obviously cut into her uniform and who looks like the lovechild of all cosmetic companies.  
Just the way that she has done up her face to further accentuate practically every part of her face makes me hold back a shudder, if only out of politeness and the fact that her uniform lacks two of the required shirts and has the third of them cut into until it looks more like a bra than a shirt makes me quickly turn back around.  
"Sorry about that, they've been like that for most of the better part of last night and I heard that the Head Boy even had to threaten some of them into going to bed as they were up until somewhere late into the night. They just went on when coming down here." Cedric tells me and I sigh at this before I ask him:

"How do you handle with it?" And the blonde smiles at me as he says: "That's simple, I make sure to make public appearances with my girlfriend." And this advice does make a new smile regrow on my face, that is until the same tramp of a girl from before actually throws herself over my back, draping her arms over my shoulders.  
"Just a shame some of them don't know how to get the message." I hear Cedric mutter and then cringe as the girl on my back starts talking – or better said screeching: "Demy baby, why did you ignore me? That's not very nice you know? Most girlfriends would really feel hurt if you did that, but I see you have a violin there, so –."

Yet as she says those last three words, does she make me stop in utter rage and in the distance I hear Harry say: "Well, she's gone." Before I turn on my axis so fast I force the girl off my back with a screeching shout and I raise my Sitar in front of me and my other arm above me as I shout: "DANCE WATER, DANCE!"  
And with that do I cause for a dozen pillars of water to erupt from the ground below me and chase the girl away, the girl herself screeching yelps for help, yet I quickly strum a few extra tunes and cause for three water sitars to appear and start to follow the girl, who flees into our common room, making me drop my powers.  
"No one claims me other than puppet and no one insults my sitar." I snarl to myself and then hear Harry whistle as he says: "Not bad, big brother." And this makes me smile at him and we walk into the Great Hall as Neville asks what Harry means, only to get shocked when Harry tells him: "He actually held himself back."

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room  
**_ _ **Axel's POV**_

I really didn't get why the Sorting Hat put us in different Houses, yet I can easily tell why I was Sorted into Gryffindor just by entering their common room. Everything about the interior is fire based and while the room only has one fireplace in it, can I easily sense that there is a heating charm in place all over the room.  
And the same counts for the dorm room, thanks to the furnace in the center of the room that I share with one other Gryffindor, his friend having been a Muggleborn who has already moved to my home universe, yet just last night did I already learn that it won't be pleasant sharing a dorm with him for the rest of the year.  
This because, while I was switching my Hogwarts robes for my sleeping robes, the lad had sighed and said: "Well, at least I'm sharing a dorm with someone who knows how it feels." And I had loftily asked: "Knows how what feels?" And I had felt strongly confused when he answered: "How it feels to lose a friend, of course."

"You – saw someone die?" I had asked, wondering about the personal strength of the kid and he had shaken his head and said: "Dean's my best friend. He and I shared the dorm last year, but he moved to the other Universe with most of the other Muggleborns." This had made me grimace in concern for the kid and he had turned to me.  
"At least you know how that feels. When a friend you thought you knew is suddenly gone." Yet the way he said that had confused me and I ask: "How exactly am I supposed to know how that feels?" And instantly the brat had dug his own grave as he had scoffed turned to his own bed and night cloths and said:  
"Well duh, your little Rox-whatever friend betrayed you and became a filthy snake; a follower of the man that killed Queen Lily. That's got to suck." At which I had growled: "Yeah, it would – if that's what Roxas was like." And the boy had looked at me shocked as the fire in the furnace had started simmering with my anger.  
"You don't think he's a follower?" The boy had asked and I snarled: "What on earth makes you even think that?" And the boy had made it really hard for me not to burn the entire dorm down as he said: "He's a filthy snake! Of course he's a follower! All snakes follow that bastard's dogma. They don't know any better and neither does Roland!"

Yet instead of summoning my Chakrams or calling on the fire in the furnace had I just stormed at the bastard and pushed him against his own bed, my arm against his throat and hissed: "His name is Roxas. He does not follow anyone. He has a Keyblade like your Prince. And he is my boyfriend. Keep. That. Memorized."  
I had snarled at the end, making sure to emphasize every last word of my favorite catchphrase before letting go of the brat and turning back to my own bed, only to lose control of my fire powers when the brat had panted: "I will – for the few days it might still be relevant or true." And with that I had burned down both our beds.  
McGonagall had been called in for this, yet I had cared less than a Knut over the fact that I now have a week's detention and had taken great glee in the fact that the brat – named Seamus Finnegan – had put Gryffindor in the negative with his point loss as well as earned a fortnight of detention for _not knowing when to back down_.  
In the end the brat had been able to bunk with the first years, which I know is McGonagall's way of adding insult to injury and I had been granted the privilege of seeing our Head of House turn one of the tables into a simple bunk bed, not unlike my own back home and had spent the night gazing at the stars and dreaming of Roxy.

 _ **Ravenclaw Common Room  
**_ _ **Xion's POV**_

"So, what makes you so special?" Had been the first question thrown at me by one of the older girls of my new House after our Prefect had made sure we had been escorted to the tower and knew everything there was to know about being a Ravenclaw and I turn to her and calmly answer: "That depends on the definition, doesn't it?"  
Yet the girl doesn't seem to accept my answer and snarls: "Don't play smart with me, you plain looking brat. What does that hot blonde see in you anyway?" And while it takes all of the training I had undergone with the Organization not to feel a raging wave of fury, do I calmly say: "I don't know, he likes me."  
And this time I seem to have pleased the girl, while the thought of how Demyx wished me a good night earlier still makes me feel like I could fly like in Neverland, only for the girl to pop my happy bubble with a spear as she says: "Well, you can wave that _liking of you_ goodbye. There are better girls for him to be with now."

"He's mine, you worthless brat." Goes through my mind, my heart beating in rage at the thought of others wanting my Demy, yet I ignore this and say: "Well, Demy and I are still a year too young – though Prince Harry was even younger when he bonded himself to Prince Lea, so – maybe age doesn't count."  
"Sure it doesn't. The only thing that should count is that that hot blonde gets the most beautiful girlfriend in the school. After all, the Raven Girls have already deemed him #1 cutest hottie, so it's only natural he gets to date the #1 hottest babe; oh wait, that's me." The girl giggles at the end, yet I coldly retort:  
"That's up to Demyx to decide." And while the girl had been shocked that I had talked back to her, had I turned away and left for my room, closing the door behind me and instantly summoning my Keyblade to further fortify the lock on the room before calling on a Dusk Guard to keep an eye out while I sleep.  
"After all, predators always hunt what they think is the weakest of them all – and I'm not about to reveal my full set of claws just yet." Goes through my mind as I use the magic of the Organization to change my robes for my nightwear and after checking the bed for potential spells, do I peacefully lie down and fall asleep.

And the next morning I get proven that all of my precautions are rightly done as, when I leave my dorm, I actually see the same girl stuck in the tentacles of the Dusk and looking half asleep, proving that the Nobody captured her early on in the night, yet I just walk past her and tonelessly say: "Good morning … prey."  
And that last word I say with a small smirk on my face before I leave the common room, making sure I am at least three corridors away before telling another Dusk Guard to have his partner release their captive. I then move further down the corridors and feel like admitting that this castle really reminds me of our old home castle.  
"Just as strong looking, just as mysterious with the many unexplored corridors and staircases and yet, just like our old castle, it still feels so welcoming and so very much like home." And this makes me smile – that is until I reach the end of the Grand Staircase and gaze into the corridor that Demyx took when we parted last night.

There my inner bitch rears its head again as I see a slightly older girl that looks like a lovechild between the cosmetic companies and the sex industries draped over the back of my boyfriend and smirking at him as if he is a price that she won at the games and twirling her fingers over the strings of his Sitar.  
This really makes me want to summon my Keyblade and just freeze her with a Blizzaga or burn her to shreds with a Firaga Burst or even lock her within her own mind with my Keyblade's power, yet then the girl seems to have dug her own grave as I can read Harry's lips as he walks away and says: "Well, she's gone."  
And instantly afterwards I get evidence that he is indeed correct as Demyx pushes the girl off of him by swiftly turning on his axis and then he plays his Sitar as he shouts: "DANCE WATER, DANCE!" And this causes for pillars of water to chase the girl before another set of tunes call on three water Sitar to further chase her off.  
This sight actually makes many of the girls that had gathered around us to look shocked and even inch back, yet I happily skip over to him and make sure I am in his line of vision before wrapping my arms around his neck and I loudly say: "Good morning – my mate." And the grin that replaces his furious scowl makes my day all the better.

 _ **Slytherin Common Room**_

"Alright newbie, time to prove yourself." A bulky brat of maybe two years older than me snarls as soon as the other first years have been introduced to the common room and the rules of the – as they call it – hierarchy, yet thanks to Harry's words do I sincerely not care how intimidating these older Snakes try to be.  
"I've seen Dusks that are scarier than these guys." Goes through my mind before I get annoyed when one of them actually dares to get closer and knock his knuckles against my temple as he asks: "Hello? Anyone in there." And instantly I softly snarl: "You don't want to do that." And the lad stops, looking at me startled.  
Yet just like he doesn't intimidate me, do I not seem to intimidate him as he smirks and says: "Oh, think you're a hotshot, do you? Hey Flint, you initiate this pretty blonde." At which I think: "Only Axel calls me a pretty blonde." Further angering me and making it very hard for me not to just summon my Keyblade.

Then a tall and relatively muscular lad of – I think – fifteen or sixteen comes over and his eyes instantly set my alarms on their highest alert as they look shifty and are looking at me as if I am his next big conquest or something, which makes me forcefully bite down on a shudder that wants to run down my spine.  
"Gaze or no gaze, none of these idiots have anything on actual Heartless." Goes through my mind before I hear the boy talk and instantly I hate his very guts. "Well, you pretty little thing. You're mine now and I will be happy – to make you my bitch. Though I will go easy on you – if you bow down and lick my boots."  
And while this causes all those around us who are the kid's age or older to laugh stupidly, some even having looks on their faces that prove their lack of intelligence and I tonelessly tell the slightly older brat: "Just get going already." And the shifty eyes look shocked for a second before he lets out a honing laughter and asks:  
"Eager, are you? I like that." And with that I follow him to a simple looking ring that makes the training floor at the Organization look like something out of the next millennium, yet I do feel an intriguing form of magic pass me as I move up the small set of steps and then I take my position on the other side of the brat.

Yet then, just when the brat wants to pull out his wand, do I hear the voice of my new Head Of House ask: "Mr. Flint, what exactly are you doing?" And the brat actually makes stars appear near my hand as he says: "Just training my new pupil, sir." Yet the man seems to get the hidden meaning as he sneers and says:  
"Not with a wand, you're not. Mr. Roxas has his own form of magic, yet he knows not to use that on others, so neither will you. If you want a new _pupil_ , as you say, you will have to force him _the real way_." And this alone is enough for the stars to vanish as I instantly get what the tall, lean Potions master is implying to us.  
"He knows that, whether with Keyblade or without, I can win anyway and wants to even out the battlefield for this older brat. Just a shame it won't do him too much good." Goes through my mind before Flint grunts and snarls: "Fine. Whatever. Doesn't change a thing." And I whisper: "How right you are, Flinty-boy."  
And while part of me hates it that Demyx and Larxene, over summer, got me addicted to a new anime series called Yu-Gi-Oh or something, yet even with his short-cut black hair does the brat in front of me really remind me of a mix between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus and before the boy can do more than blink, do I strike.

Using my smaller form to pick up speed I am behind the brat before he knows what's happening and only a few swift movements later do I have the brat dazed and slightly beaten up, a single bruise on his left cheekbone and his face looking scraped as it got pushed against the rough stone floor when I made him fall down.  
I also have my foot on the wrist of his wand arm and have both my hands on his other lower arm, keeping his arm behind his back in a hold that is only slightly uncomfortable and have the knee of my free leg pressing into the small of his back. All in all I easily have the boy completely at my mercy and he seems to know it.  
"Perhaps next time you will remember that this was the same boy as who our Headmaster called a hero last year when he and Mss. Xion were offered their position here and took them alongside their partners." And while this shocks some of those around me, do I then let go of the brat and say: "Only Axel calls me a pretty blonde."  
And while this makes Snape send me a proud smirk and while I send a warning glare at all those who had been laughing earlier, who now look at me as if I am a test that is a decade worth of studying out of their league before I kick the brat between the legs as he had tried reaching for his wand before walking over to my dorm.

Yet by morning I get evidence that even the speech Professor Snape gave them and my battle against that simpleton haven't impressed this bunch and I think: "I need better evidence that I am not planning to bow down to their beliefs. I need Axel." And with that I exit the common room, ignoring the challenging glares of the Snakes.  
Some of them do follow me, their eyes proving they want to get back at me and that my victory of last night means nothing to them – probably because it was done without using magic – yet these glares are like the gazes of a Shadow Heartless and I easily ignore them as idiots like these mean nothing to me in regards to the bigger picture.  
Then, as I leave the dungeons, do I see Axel leave the Grand Staircase and just by looking at his face do I know he faced the same crap as I did and I soundlessly tell him: "Fight me, we need to prove our strength and bond." And the redhead looks uncomfortable at this, yet he still nods before I get a new reason to hate my House.

"So, that's the reason you denied the honorable offer Flint gave you? Sheesh, he's nothing compared to our Pureblood Captain. Come on, guys, let's go prove it." Yet before the three brats behind me can pass me, do I raise my arm and this time my Keyblade appears from the stars that were already swirling around my hand.  
Axel nods at seeing this and summons his own Chakrams and instantly afterwards Dumbledore asks: "Is something wrong?" And I answer: "Just an example of our power, sir. Proof that we are on the same level as the Prince." At which Larxene comes over and says: "Albus, going by their faces, we better let them do this."  
And while the man seems disgruntled, does he nod and wave his wand, causing for a wave of magic to move all of the students to one of the many corridors that lead into the Entrance Hall and giving the space of the Hall to Axel and me only, the two of us nodding at the man in gratitude before we move over to each other.

Both of us pick up speed as we approach each other and by the time we are nearly face to face are we running, yet right upon first strike do our weapons clash and upon clashing do we both use the power of Phasing to move away and over to different spots on the walls, from which we jump at each other and clash again.  
This happens over and over, sometimes the two of us passing each other and managing a strike at the other, sometimes the two of us clashing face to face and sometimes the two of us passing each other and then one of us attempting a strike only for the other to phase away, causing for the one to attempt the strike to also phase away.  
Like this the two of us keep fighting for at least half an hour and yet when we are once again on the ground and face to face with his Chakrams pushing against my Keyblade at the tip and handle and both of us sweating does Axel suddenly do something I really didn't expect and yet I love it about him all the same.  
The fiery redhead dismisses his Chakrams, yet before I can slip and fall has the lad pulled me close against his body and sealed my lips with his, my eyes instantly closing and a huge smile growing on my face as I wrap my arms around his neck and think: "That ought to prove our strength – and our bond." And I happily kiss Axel back.

* * *

 _ **And that was that.  
**_ _ **And yes, I know that Yu-Gi-Oh actually didn't air until 1998, but for this I am using my creative license – mostly because that will probably be the last time any YGO reference will even be made this entire story. Also, even though they all proved their worth, their rivals won't back down from what they believe in just yet.  
**_ _ **However, next chapter is probably going to just have a bit of Larxene and then a time jump to Halloween. And yet, it WON'T be Harry who will be hearing the Basilisk. It won't be Luna either, even though she is now controlled by Darkness, but, if you reread the part of her Sorting, you will get a hint as to who will.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Mystic Nathaniel Wolf**_


	5. Bad Teacher, Good Teacher

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with you all; I don't really have an idea on what is going to happen in this story. I have two major plot lines planned, but even combined they won't fill an entire school year. Therefore, a lot of the start of this story will be based on whatever I can think of to get to the point where I know what I'm doing.  
**_ _ **This included,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Bad Teacher, Good Teacher**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Larxene's POV**_

"By Kingdom Hearts, what on earth happened at those common rooms? I think I need to try and get those two into an Organization Meeting once I know their schedules. Get a bit of a read on – damn, I really should have asked Harry about how the Houses interacted over summer _before_ accepted this position from Dumbledore."  
Goes through my mind, even as I calmly tell Dumbledore to just let Axel and Roxas have their fight as the looks on their faces when they came into the Entrance Hall has me share a really worried look with Harry and he motions with his head for Demyx before he whispers: "No different." Before he rolls his eyes at it.  
At this I sigh and just use a few corridors to help the students out of the corridors and into the Great Hall, yet barely any of them move into the corridors as the fight between the Flurry of Dancing Flames and Key of Destiny seems to really amaze and entrance them, yet I can easily see that they're holding back and mutter:  
"Wow, a Child's hand is easily filled, isn't it?" And Filius asks: "What are you talking about? I've never seen combat like this." To which I roll my eyes and say: "That's them doing some regular exercises. Trust me, they're not even giving it half of their – really should have seen that one coming. Nicely done there, Axel."

And I shake my head before turning around, leaving the heavily romantic couple to themselves and giving their passion some privacy before, summoning some of my knives, I shoot one up into the Enchanted Ceiling and this causes an actual clap of thunder to hit the sky, shocking the students as it shows a bright blue color.  
"Show's over, kiddies. It's breakfast time, now use the tunnels and give your Heads the chance to hand you your schedules. We do have classes today, remember?" And while some students still send shocked looks at the kissing lovers and while Filius whispers: "Not even giving their half. Sweet mother of Merlin."  
At which I roll my eyes and take my new seat at the Head Table, feeling very gleeful over the fact that I can feel the little knife stuck in the woodwork of the ceiling and when I see a couple of Gryffindor Fourth years trying to approach the loving couple with smirks on their faces, do I snap my fingers, causing new thunder to strike.  
And instantly the twin red heads yelp as the thunder slaps them on the butt, yet their yelps cause exactly what I had hoped to prevent as Axel and Roxas stop their kiss to look at the twins in shock and Axel groans as he asks: "I am not going to catch a break in that House, am I?" And Roxas smiles at him in pitying adoration.

The two of them then move into the Hall and with them, the last of the students who had refused to use the corridors walk into the Hall, yet then I get evidence that, even as they have been separated by the Sorting Hat, they are adamant in it not splitting up them or their friendship as they all join Harry at the Hufflepuff Table.  
Yet while this causes the entire Hall to fall silent in utter shock, do I seriously hate myself as I say: "Sorry guys, but until you have your schedules, you'll have to sit at your own tables." And the ginger and blonde boy as well as the black-haired boy sulk at me before moving down to their own tables, where they all sit down.  
I look from the three new teens to the students around them and sigh as it seems that quite a few of them have issues with the fact that Axel, Roxas and Xion would rather sit with friends than with strangers and I think to myself: "Strangers that think they should stop being friends now that their Houses are different."

At which I shake my head and I silently vow to myself to use this year to end that strange belief of these teens that a different House instantly means that bonds are no longer an option, before I get shocked along with the entirety of the Great Hall as a magically empowered voice screams loud enough for the walls to shake.  
"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME THIS WAY!" And a man that looks like your average pretty boy that I would have expected to find among my students or somewhere working for the theatres storms into the room, his periwinkle blue robes flowing behind him like the cape of a hero.

"Who is this nobody?" I wonder to myself, feeling silently amused by both his ridiculous attempt at looking dashing and furious at the same time as well as the unintended pun, yet then I get shocked when I notice that almost half of the female population seems to have gone crazy with their hormones at the sight of the man.  
"Okay, not a nobody then." I think to myself and then get intrigued as the man seems to feel confident enough to push his own face against Dumbledore in an attempt to intimidate him and he snarls: "You told me last year that, if your twittering fool Quitius or whatever, didn't make it through the curse, _I_ would get the job.  
So what do you think you're doing giving it to this – _nobody_." And while I'm not sure if I should feel insulted over the slight or the fact that I only just thought of him as a Nobody, do I then get disgusted as the man actually tries to winningly smile at me, making me glad I haven't had breakfast yet before he speaks and says:  
"No offense, my gorgeous blonde. I'm sure you have plenty of confidence in your skill and I have no doubt you learned tons of all the incredible adventures you read of me back in my books – books that would have been sold if I had been given the job I deserved. Though I'm sure I have inspired you to doing this and I appreciate it."

Yet by this time I am leaning my head on my hand and looking at the dimwitted man as if he's a Shadow or similarly non-important target and I voice my boredom as I ask: "And you are?" Shocking the man into stepping back as he had actually been trying to subtly move my way and then I turn to Harry and ask:  
"Harry, do you know who – this is?" Yet apparently this is the wrong thing to do as the man's eyes land on my son and he says: "Ah, the mother of the famous Harry Potter. Albus, Albus, Albus. A nice attempt to make sure our future Dark Wizard Fighter learns his craft, but – surely you know that only a master can teach an apprentice."  
And before Albus can retort, does the man actually go on and say: "Nevertheless, now that I am here, I will clear my busy, busy schedule, will probably have to cancel that new journey to Southern Arabia, I do believe, and I will move in here and do my noble duty. _I_ , Gilderoy Lockhart, will teach the Boy-Who-Lived. YOW!"

The man suddenly screams as his last words had pushed me past the point of boredom and into annoyance and I say: "Next time you decide to barge in someplace, Gilda Lostbrain. The _Boy-Who-Lived_ title is a taboo to be spoken off here at Hogwarts as it is considered a sin against the noble sacrifice of Lord and Lady Potter."  
And the man looks at me shocked as I had snapped my fingers and caused for another clap of thunder to strike him like I had struck the red-haired twins, yet then I get proven that the idiot's fame reaches further than I had expected as a Sixth year Ravenclaw stands up and shouts: "How dare you attack Gilderoy Lockhart."  
And I send her an unimpressed look as I say: "I was doing my job, young lady. And my job as a teacher is defending the rights and desires of my students as well as uphold the Hogwarts rules and regulations. Just because someone is an outsider does not make them exempt from this." And the girl looks shocked as she says:  
"But – but you heard Mr. Lockhart. He – he's giving up everything, even his next mission, to teach your son how to fight dark Monsters." At which I roll my eyes and ask: "And his eleven parents who did this their whole lives, trained him in this for two years and helped him do so several times last year makes that mean – what exactly?"

Yet while the girl sits down, obviously not having an answer, do I get pushed past the point of annoyance and to the point of actual anger as Lockhart laughs and says: "That means I got my work cut out for me. I can only imagine what _you_ and your – eleven, you said – lovers taught him. Sweet Merlin, save the poor child."  
Yet at this Harry responds before I can as he shoots up with the speed of my lightning bolts and says: "I, Harry James Pendragon-Potter, hereby challenge Gilderoy Lockhart to an Honor Duel for his slight against my guardians and specifically my father, Zexion, King of Magical England by my blood adoption as his son and Heir."  
And everyone gasps, yet while Lockhart had turned white at hearing why Harry challenged him, does he seem to regain himself as he smiles and says: "Excellent, Harry. That is –." Yet Harry seems to have been pushed past the limit of his patience with the man and he says: "One weapon only, Entrance Courtyard, now."

And instantly I feel super excited as I realize that Harry said _weapons_ and not _wand_ and then suddenly pandemonium erupts around the Great Hall as hundreds of voices all scream all kinds of things, yet they all seem to have the same topic; girls trying to get either Harry or Lockhart to take them as their seconds and Harry shouts:  
"NO SECONDS!" Before Lockhart can do more than open his mouth and the man grimaces before he changes it into what he seems to think is a winning smile as he says: "Quite right, Harry. This is, after all –.""Get into that courtyard before I burn you." Harry growls and I happily lie my head on my entwined fingers and say:

"You better get going. The last person who kept him waiting when he was like that – didn't appreciate the aftereffects." And the man looks at me shocked as I had been talking to him as if he was younger than some of the students here, but then he seems to clear up any ruffles he seems to think are added to his cloths and leaves.  
Harry stays standing where he is until he sees Lockhart pass and the two of them move into the Entrance Courtyard, the whole student body following them hurriedly and fighting each other to get the best seats before Dumbledore makes sure that the outer ring has raised seats in them, the students going to sit down.  
"Alright, Harry. Time to draw your wand else we won't be able to begin this duel. Or – oh, of course, I should have realized it! Your father taught you how to respond to – as you think it – _slights_ against him, but of course he deemed you too young –.""Draw your wand already before I turn it to cinders along with your cloths."  
Harry snarls and the man looks shocked, but then he says: "Harry, Harry, Harry. A true gentlemen –." "You're not a man, you're a teenage bully stuck in the body of some tabloid front page picture turned to life. Now – draw – your – wand." Harry growls, his voice causing the students that had been spiting him to quiet down in fear.

Yet Lockhart still doesn't seem to take my son seriously and says: "Yes Harry. Good. Really good. You definitely have the intimidation technique down. That is good. Any true Dark Wizard Hunter – like myself, of course – needs to know a good intimidation technique to let his enemy know that he will not go easy on them."  
"And you promised _that_ a job?" I ask Albus, having gone to stand on Harry's side of the field alongside Albus and the man asks: "Now you know why I feel so glad that you and your colleagues offered your expertise instead." At which I shake my heads and I say: "I just saved the students from a failed school year."  
Before I feel a huge smirk grow on my face as Harry asks: "You want me to prove I won't go easy on you? Fine. Have it your way." And with that does Harry summon not just his signature Keyblade, but his other one as well, Lockhart stepping back in shock and the students gasping as Harry snarls: "I said weapons, not wands."  
And with that do I see Lockhart turn white for the first time before he causes the teachers to scream in shock as he shouts: "OBLIVIATE!" Yet Harry shouts: "Reflega! Aeroga!" And both a shield of bright circular lights appears before the boy alongside a circular current that starts to wildly swirl around the boy in a defensive manner.

Lockhart's eyes widen at this and at the sight of his spell vanishing in a burst of light upon hitting the shield and Harry growls: "You're about to see how _little_ my eleven parents taught me over the last two years. And trust me, if you had had even an inch of self-preservation – you wouldn't have lived to regret your actions."  
And while this makes many of the older girls gasp in fear for the man and makes the man almost trip over his own feet as he backs away from my son who shouts: "Blizzard! Fire! Thunder! Gravity! Stop!" And to the shock of his foe, does a small storm of elements unleash themselves around my son and the wimp of a man.  
A lightly cold wind of snow and chilly cold wind blows past us all before the snow and ice turn to water, drenching all those that got hit as several ember-sized fireballs clash down on the ground around the man's whimpering form and the man in question gets pressed against the floor, losing his wand as his whole body stops moving.

Harry then walks over and his whole form screams pure regal power and when he stands before the man's fallen form, does he motion both me and the other four members of the Organization over as he cancels the Time spell and with the four others all summoning their weapons, do we crowd around the man and then I see it.  
Tears of utter fear are running down the man's face, his whole body is trembling something awful and his periwinkle blue trousers have turned a nasty color between his legs and the color is currently running down his right leg at which I shake my head and say: "And then you were just using your most basic spells."  
Making the man yelp in shocked fear before Harry says: "You are no teacher and you will never return to Hogwarts with this goal or any goal ever again. Do so and the powers of my brother and his friends will send you dashing back – and as their prince do I hereby forbid them from holding back like I did just now."

This makes the man's eyes widen even further than his fear is already causing them to be and I lie my hand on my son's shoulder as I say: "Just leave the rest to me, sweetheart. A good teacher after all makes sure that nuisances are removed from the school. Albus, I think it's time the students return to the Hall for their breakfast."  
And the man nods while Harry smirks at me and says: "You're right, mum. And you are a good teacher – unlike some ranting, raving, boombox of a wizard, who doesn't know when to shut up." And with that as a last insult at the man's overconfidence does my son lead the others back into the Hall, me gazing at him in utter pride.

"He – he – he was just joking, right? He – he – he can't have been holding back. Even – even _I_ couldn't perform that kind of spells like that when I started Hogwarts for my first year." Lockhart mutters to himself and I roll my eyes as I say: "Harry's twelve, you twit." And the man looks at me shocked as I say:  
"And now, allow me to show you what Harry's full power could potentially look like – if you were to ever entice his true ire." And with that do I make sure to close the doors behind me before summoning all of my knives back to my hands bar the one still stuck in the ceiling and I unleash a full-powered thunder storm around us.  
Yet as I do this, causing for huge bolts of thunder to hit both the Courtyard and the area around it for several miles in every direction, do I also keep a tight leash on the destructive aspect of my power and keep the bolts of lightning and thunder from causing any damage or destruction, bar to the points where Harry struck earlier.  
I then dismiss my knives and the thunderstorm ceases, Lockhart whimpering and looking around him in every direction with fear showing all over his form as I say: "And that'd be his power level – if he didn't feel like keeping something from getting damaged." And the man looks at me for a second before he dashes off.

I shake my head at this and turn around, smirking at the fact that this storm took place during one of the sunniest day I have seen here at Hogwarts so far and while I look at the screaming, retreating form of that egocentric idiot, do I think: "Yeah, this year is definitely going to be just like last. It's going to be a ton of fun."  
And with that do I enter the Great Hall, smirking at the sight of Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Harry, Cedric and Neville are sitting together, the lot of them discussing their probably very different schedules and I think: "I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of fun, regardless of which mixed batch I get to teach of that lot."  
And this makes me happily turn from the Great Hall to the Grand Staircase, aiming for my classroom where I left my class schedule for the coming week as well as my lesson plan and I already know that there is a strong chance that, at the end of the year, I will be having an extra class of Organization members learning their own stuff.  
"And of course I will happily accept that class, set up a lesson plan for them as they come and help them reach new heights in the classes they want to learn. I am, after all, a perfectly good teacher." And with that do I snap my fingers, snickering to myself as, even from a distance, I can hear Gilda Lostbrain yelp in pain.

* * *

 _ **And that is that.  
**_ _ **I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter. Originally it was supposed to be about Larxene going through her first class and the Organization Kids experiencing a few more hardships during a shared break, but I just HAD to add Lockhart, he just felt like the kind of character who would throw a hissy fit like that.  
**_ _ **Also, part of me felt like reminding you all – and myself – of a few vital points that took place and got set into event during the last book and the whole thing of Harry being royal as well as the rules against the BWL title just felt like something Lockhart would cause trouble with – and I just love messing with that doofus.  
**_ _ **Did you all laugh too,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **PS. My face is hurting I am smiling that much over this chapter.**_


	6. I Love My Job

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is probably going to be as much fun as last chapter was as it's going to prove a little something: why Larxene was so unimpressed with the fight between Roxas and Axel and why she thinks that the Wizarding World is too easily impressed with power levels and abilities that fighters can be capable of.  
**_ _ **Also, this will play a little further into the Anti-Union/Union of Houses arc that will play an important role in this part of the series and afterwards, I think Roxas, Xion, Demyx and Axel will be left alone for a while by those that want to see them separated – but even that won't be lasting for many chapters to come.  
**_ _ **Okay, let's begin,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **PS. For those who played KH Re:Chain Of Memories, you can expect that kind of Larxene, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **I Love My Job**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **DADA Classroom  
**_ _ **Larxene's POV**_

"I love the fact that I get to have Harry and his little House and year as my first class. Albus really was genius deciding to have me take my son first so that he could give an honest, experience-based opinion on the classes to the rest of the school. And the fact that I get to have Demyx and Axel too is just a bonus."  
Is something that goes through my mind and I giggle at the thoughts before I get reason to stifle my giggles as I hear the loud footsteps of House Gryffindor – Axel of course not included – as well as the more timid footsteps of my son's House, yet I can also easily detect the softer than wind footsteps of Harry, Axel and Demyx.  
"That fiery temper head hasn't been part of the Organization for years and still he walks as if he's on recon. Somethings really never change. Oh well, time to show Hogwarts just what the Organization has to offer – and see who's worthy of being taught our arts and skills. Time to clean out the clutter of _good_ and _bad_ guys."

And while I hide myself in the bottom corner of the bottom side of the slightly bent, stone staircase that leads from the classroom to my office, do I hear the footsteps halt before the door and hear Harry say: "Now remember, mum isn't mum when she's in class. She's a Professor – and probably a member of the Organization."  
"Does that even matter?" I hear one of the Lions ask, his tone and the starting hints of arrogance sounding through his voice making me know I'm dealing with a lion and not a Badger and then Axel says: "Well, considering that her nickname is Savage Nymph." Only for the lion to snap: "No one asked you, Nobody."  
At which I just know that Axel is rolling his eyes and says: "Yes, thank you for reminding me of my kind, little whelp." And I just know that the Gryffindor is glaring at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, but I also know Axel well enough to know he's not easily affected and then Harry sighs and says: "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And he opens the door, making me sneak even further back, not even hissing as I feel a part of the staircase sticking out and poking me in the back, but because I have been in stickier situations, do I keep silent, keeping my breathing even and making sure not to make any move or sound that the three of them can spot or notice.  
"You were worried? Over what? She's not even here yet. Probably fawning over Lockhart like all other damsels." The lion boast and were it not for his age and the facepalm I see Harry give himself as well as the look shared between Axel and Demyx that silently conveys the message: "That poor unfortunate soul." I would have struck.  
Instead of that do I easily move out of the shadow and say: "And that – is your first mistake, young man." And the boy yelps along with actually everyone else in the room bar Harry, Axel, Demyx and Neville and I ask: "Mr. Longbottom, care to explain why you weren't surprised by my sudden appearance?" And the boy answers:  
"I took Harry's warning seriously." At which I giggle and say: "Good answer." Before moving with my usual swift speed and two seconds later one of my knives is in the wall right behind the arrogant boy's neck, a few hairs that I managed to cut slowly falling down seconds after I land, as if only then realizing they've been cut.

The boy looks shocked and I say: "And in case you didn't keep it memorized, young man, a nymph is not a damsel." And the boy looks at his fallen hair in shock before turning to me with a sense of feared awe and I smirk as I lean back against my desk and calmly say: "I am sure you're wondering where your desks are."  
And only then do some seem to notice that the classroom is bare of desks and chairs and I say: "That's simple; they're not here and they won't enter this classroom either, not as long as I'm teaching here. Luckily for you all, I only plan to be teaching for this year. I plan to be out of here before the _curse_ can affect me.  
And no, I don't believe in this so-called curse. Maybe it's real, maybe it's dependent on some ancient idiot's magic the way Albus seems to think so, maybe it's just one of those placebo effect things that Muggle seem to refer to. Now, onto a task that will be your homework for next time we meet – ah, no complaints, it's a simple task."

Here most of the lions look doubtful and I say: "Take with you something – you would be willing to fight for; something … important." And instantly Axel says: "Aaaaah." Before he starts to snicker and I say: "Ah-ah-ah-ah, no spoiling, Mr. Flames. Now, remember, take something important with you for the up following class.  
Onto today's class." And a minute later I am in battle mode with Harry, my boy having already summoned his Keyblade and standing in a defensive position, his weapon blocking mine and while I apply some pressure, do I let myself be pushed back and attack Axel, yet jump away from his flying Chakram and head for Demyx.  
"DANCE WATER DANCE!" The Melodious Nocturne shouts, having summoned his Sitar at the same time Harry summoned his Keyblade and yet I easily move between the pillars of water that he summons and he pulls different strings, summoning a wall of water just when I want to strike him with a hand full of knives.

I jump back and turn around, using my knives and heavily armored robe to block a combined fire attack of Harry and Axel before Hermione shouts: "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" And we all stay standing where we are, all four of us in stances that prove we can restart our fight at any second as I answer her: "Teaching."  
The girl looks at me shocked and I say: "That is the one problem you all have. You rely on your magic so much, you think what we just did something incredible and probably improbable for most of you. The problem? We weren't even warming up." And while they had already backed off, do the students now rear back again.  
"We don't rely on something like a levitation charm on a Troll's club or an Immobulus on a bunch of Pixies. We rely on what Life itself gave us and the funny thing is –." Here I giggle again before I instantly turn serious and say: "We did this even before we got back our hearts." And many eyes widen as I continue and say:

"Now I'm not saying that you should reject your heart or denounce who you are. You don't need to do that to get across the abilities that my friends, your fellow students and I can apply in battle. In fact, the strongest warriors are actually those with the strongest hearts; our boy Harry here is the living proof of that.  
No, what you need to do is stop relying on just a piece of wood. Against someone like Axel and myself that is the dumbest thing you can do. Axel only needs snap his fingers and that piece of wood burns itself up in your hand and I only need to do the same to zap that thing out of your hand and then – you're defenseless.  
Or at least, in the state you are now, you will be. However, by the time I leave this castle and leave this position to a member of my family, I hope to at least have you all having finished the purpose behind your homework for next class, if not have you understand that the term _defense_ is very wide and very, very varied in its concept.

Now, who can tell me what kind of self-defense I applied at the very start of the class?" This makes many students share looks and I say: "And – just because they know me so well, they probably know my plans already – Nocturne, Flames, Puppet, Destiny and Child are all forbidden from answering any of my classes."  
This causes the students to let out a combined: "Huh." And Demyx says: "She means Axel, Roxas, my Xion, Harry and I." And Granger asks: "Is that really fair?" To which I ask: "To them, maybe not. To the rest of you, yes. Can you guess why?" Yet it's Neville that answers: "It gives us a chance to be challenged with the answer."  
At which I wiggle my finger at him and say: "Careful now, Neville. Keep up this good work and I might exempt you from the questions as well. You don't happen to know the answer to my previous question, do you?" And the boy sends me a challenging smile as he says: "You used the element of shadows and stealth."  
At which I smile widely and say: "That's right. Shadows and stealth. The one skill that was vital for everyone who once worked for the Organization. You can't try and kill – or at least harm – what you can't see. So, show me what other spots in this classroom can be used to hide yourself in. Come on, get to it."

And while most of the students share startled looks with each other as if they're wondering what I mean or if I'm being real, do Axel, Demyx and Harry share a smirk with each other before they all dash for three different parts of the room and to the shock of the rest of the class, do they all vanish where they are hiding.  
Harry moves over to where I was hiding, yet instead of crouching, does he stretch his arms out and use the bronze trim and his black robe to hide the paleness of his skin as he merges with the shadows under the staircase. Axel jumps up and crouches in the structure under the ceiling in such a way he can only be seen from one side.  
And Demyx just makes me laugh as he uses his sitar to create a reflective wall of water in front of a mirrored cabinet and hides himself behind it, the water causing everyone to see themselves but not him as he must be using some of the water as a platform to stand on and hide his feet, thus hiding him completely from sight.

"If you had not come in class with these three, would you have known they were in here?" I ask and the students shake their heads and I say: "Good, lesson learned. From now on, whenever you come into my class, you don't calm down or drop your guard until you are _100%_ certain I am not in the room with you.  
By the end of the year I want even the most obvious student in this school able to find me within a matter of five minutes or less. And now comes the fun part. While I was talking, your classmates used their Shadow powers to switch spots and move to hide themselves elsewhere. Go find them. You'll earn points if you do."  
And while the students again share an astonished look, does it this time take them much shorter to actually start on what I ordered them, yet to my amazed astonishment none of them are able to spot the three at all and when there are only five minutes left of my class I call them all to halt and shout: "Alright, come on out."  
And to the astonishment of the students, do the three of them exit my office, to which Hermione shouts: "That –." But I interrupt her and say: "I said they moved to different spots, I never said the spots were inside my classroom. However –." And with a snap of my fingers do each of the boys get zapped in the behinds.  
They all yelp and reach for their backsides as I say: "That was a really early and unfair, especially for a first class, don't you boys think?" And the three of them give me guilty grins as I say: "Alright you lot, get out of my class and don't forget your homework. A treasured item into my classroom right next class. Move."

And the two Houses move out of the classroom, all of them muttering and this time I can easily spot a difference in tone in their voices, especially in that of the lad who called me a damsel and I think: "I really hope I can get them to stop feeling so astonished and whatnot by the time I stop. They're going to need it, seeing my successor."  
And as if my thoughts summoned him does a cloud of shadows appear behind me before a pair of welcome arms wrap themselves around my waist and the warm, husky voice of Marluxia whispers: "You went easy on them." And I hum as I say: "Albus ordered me to and what I saw at breakfast made me feel I had to."  
"Why?" Marluxia asks, softly starting to lather pecks and kisses on the junction between my neck and shoulder and while I love the fact that I decided to alter my Organization robe for his delight, do I say: "They're not Sora. They're practically the complete opposite and they're much younger too. They – remind me of Harry."  
At this Marluxia hums thoughtfully and I say: "I mean the Harry we ran into when you and I were destroyed. The Harry that got scared when I only looked down at him. They remind me of him; it makes me incapable of doing anything other than obliging Dumbledore's orders, at least until I can unleash their full potential."  
At which Marluxia laughs, his voice causing me to shiver as he has his lips stuck to my neck and he says: "I knew it, you never listen to orders unless you have an ulterior motive.""Not true." I gasp before turning on my axis and I say: "I don't need an ulterior motive to listen to your orders." And Marluxia's grin turns feral.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, I at least answered one of Wechard's questions: Will Marluxia be visiting Hogwarts? As you can see, yes, yes he will. And to make matters worse, I might just make him Harry's third year DADA teacher. Sorry Lupin, looks like you just missed out on that one, though without Dementors, is that such a bad thing?  
**_ _ **Now part of me did want to lengthen this chapter a little and add the break that actually, in canon, takes place BEFORE the DADA class as canon Harry starts with the Mandragora class, but without Lockhart to spice up the start of that class and with me wanting to write Larxene as much as I did, I changed the schedule.  
**_ _ **The break will happen next chapter and it will cause a few more confrontations between Roxas, Xion and those who have yet to see their skill shown off in Larxene's class. But, like I said, after that the students will finally get the hint and leave the foursome alone – at least for a few chapters that are yet to come.  
**_ _ **Okay, see y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	7. A House Break

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This is going to be a pretty intense chapter. It's basically going to be the biggest bastards of the four Houses – Seamus, Chang, Malfoy and the annoyance of Hufflepuff (I'll name her later on in the chapter) – will confront Axel, Xion, Roxas and Demyx on "House Pride" and then – well, attack each other, causing even more trouble.  
**_ _ **Also, at first I felt like a right idiot, because I believed I had forgotten Luna coming to Hogwarts this year, but Luna plays a grand part in the other subplot for this story and then I decided that this subplot would come back sometime next chapter. However, before then, we need to get through one last confrontation of Nobodies.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Kawaii Nate (formerly Nathaniel Wolf)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **A House Break**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of September  
**_ _ **Entrance Courtyard  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"This is going to be the best year yet! I just know it." I happily say as Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xion, Neville, Cedric and I all gather at one of the sets of benches in the back of the Entrance Courtyard, near the staircase leading down to the Boat House, all of us having taken a small bit of food from the Great Hall and deciding to eat it here.  
"I'll agree there, little man. I mean, Larxene instead of that – whoever he was. Hah, even old Male-Malf won't be able to ruin this year." Yet while Xion slaps him over the back of the head and asks: "Did you have to curse us like that?" Do I ask: "He didn't need to. We're having trouble approaching us anyway."

And we all look up, each of my de-aged friends recognizing one person as four of them are fast approaching us, each of them looks of furious determination on their faces and the two males of Gryffindor and Slytherin throwing each other dirty looks that silently say: "Stay out of my way, already, will you? I'm busy."  
And I just know that, even if these four aren't going to try and cause trouble for my friends and I, they will still cause trouble for each other, yet before they can reach us, do I get blinded by a sudden flash of light before I notice that a smaller boy with mousy brown hair and brown eyes has actually snuck up on me as he exclaims:  
"Oh Merlin! It's really you! I mean it's really you! You're Harry Potter! And I'm Colin Creevey! I'm a First year! And in Gryffindor! I wanted to be in Gryffindor because I thought you'd be in Gryffindor! I mean, all heroes go to Gryffindor! Why aren't you in Gryffindor? Aren't you the hero of the Wizarding world?"  
And I look at the boy with wide eyes, not at all understanding even half he asked or said and wondering who he could possibly be when a female voice snarls: "Colin, for Merlin's sake! I told you this a hundred times! You can't do that!" And Ginny Weasley reaches us, glaring in fury at the boy, who just says:  
"But he's Harry Potter! He's the hero of our world! I had to take his picture! I just had to! Which reminds me, can I have your autograph?" And finally I feel like responding as I ask: "Have you even read the Hogwarts rule book?" And the boy asks: "No, should I?" To which Ginny groans with a hand slapped over her eyes as she says:

"Yes, because, like I told you, there are very specific rules regarding _the Boy-Who-Lived_. Namely, that there is _no_ Boy-Who-Lived at Hogwarts.""But he's right here!" Colin says, but Xion says: "No, right here is a boy that got orphaned at age one and adopted at age eleven. A boy who's not a hero, but your future king."  
And here she glares at the end, her glare warning him not to try anything, yet the kid seems too high on adrenaline to listen as he says: "Oh, I read about that! You're a descendant to King Arthur! That proves it, doesn't it? That you're a Hero? Cause he was the hero that saved England from poverty and war. See, you're a Hero."  
And while I think: "Is that kid even listening or does he suffer from selective hearing?" Does Ginny groan before she mutters: "Please excuse us. Colin, you're coming with me before you land us both in detention." And she grabs the boy by the scruff of his robes and actually drags him off, the boy waving and saying:  
"Bye Hero." Causing his friend to groan even louder and Roxas asks: "Was what happened a good thing – or a bad thing?" And Axel answers: "It was weird is what it was." And we all nod before I realize that it also distracted us from our actual issue and I mutter: "Oh well, no distraction lasts forever. Better get ready."

"Blondie, why didn't you put that stupid Mudblood in his place?" Malfoy snaps at Roxas, but before Axel can do more than raise his arm in protection for his boyfriend, does Seamus snarl: "Forget that! Ginger, why did Ginny have to do your job? Talk about bringing dishonor to Gryffindor House. Why didn't you stop him?"  
But then Malfoy smirks and says: "Oh please, that Mudblood brat doesn't need help bringing dishonor to your House. Just being – well, your House is a dishonor of itself." And Seamus shouts: "EXCUSE ME!" To which I groan and rub my temple as I say: "Seamus, keep your temper, please. I'm getting a headache.  
And Malfoy, please remember that the most famous witch of the last 50 years is a Muggleborn who saved the royal line and also broke the curse on said line." And Malfoy grumbles, yet he still mumbles: "Yes Your Highness. My apologies." At which I nod before Seamus also apologizes for his loud volume.

"Move it, little goth. You're bothering my Demy." The headache inducer known as Mary Sue _(sorry, not sorry)_ sneers, yet while Xion only calmly pulls a book from her bag, does Demyx purposely wrap an arm around the black-haired girl and does he pull her closer as he sends the overly annoying blonde a warning glare.  
"You're going to pay, you little twit. No one humiliates me or my friends, especially not a little brat that doesn't know how to accept her place in the pecking order." An Asian girl with obviously faked looks of beauty threatens the reading girl, yet while Demyx is obviously a second away from drawing his Sitar, does Xion mumble:  
"I'd like to see you try." And instantly the girl screams, but two seconds later she's actually frozen in place and Xion lies her Keyblade down on her lap before flipping the page, not even looking up as she says: "Too slow." And this makes Demyx smirk and say: "Now that is my precious, powerful, pretty little puppet."

And a bit of a blush shows on Xion's face before Sue laughs scornfully and she shrieks: "Oh, now I get it. Oh Demy, you player, you. You shouldn't play with silly little girls that way. They're just not worth your effort if they can't –." But then I ask: "Sue, how are you in Sixth year if you can't even recognize a pet name, exactly?"  
"But why would he give a pet name to – well, _that_?" The girl shrieks, waving her arms as if they are a pair of windmills while motioning for Xion, who just hums in thought at what she reads and Demyx growls: "Because my Puppet is just that. _My_ puppet aka my girlfriend." And Sue glares at him as if he's gone off the deep end.  
"Also, goodbye." Roxas then says and while this confuses me, does Axel seem to get it as he says: "Yes indeed, goodbye." And he snaps his fingers, causing Sue to jump back as a cross of flames appears a foot between her and us and she shouts: "You will pay for that, you bunch of freaks." Yet this makes me snap.

"Wow, you're screwed." I hear Demyx and Axel mutter, yet it sounds like they're at the other side of the Great Hall as a ringing sound is running through my head, making me ignorant of everything else other than the girl that is currently busy putting out a non-existent fire on her robes and faking to be on the verge of tears.  
"No one – and I mean _NO ONE_ – calls any of my friends a freak!" I shout at the girl, who yells in shock and then meeps when she sees how furious I am, yet just when I summon my Keyblade, ready to use the girl as target practice and make an example out of her, does a whirlwind of shadows appear right behind me.  
And from it a voice that sounds similar to Axel's, but deeper and with a stronger baritone added to the voice speaks: "I'm sure she's got it memorized, Little Firefly." And my anger instantly gets overwhelmed with brilliant, gleeful radiance, yet I still feel the anger bubbling under it, even as Lea appears and wraps his arms around me.

"Seamus, do me a favor and get rid of that stain of Hufflepuff honor before I make an example out of her as to why no one calls the friends of the prince that word." And while Seamus obviously wants to stay, does he grab the bratty girl the same way Ginny did Colin earlier and he drags her away, ignoring how she shrieks at him.  
"Malfoy, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought that Slytherins kept their inner House troubles to their common room." I then mutter and the blonde sighs as he says: "You're not wrong, your Highness. Forgive me, I'll leave you to your break." And he is the last of the annoying threesome to leave us alone.  
I then turn to the last of the approaching headaches and ask: "So what do we do with her?" And Lea asks: "Xion, would you mind phasing to your common room?" And the girl answers by just doing as asked before Lea focuses on the frozen girl and with a snap of his fingers does he cause for her to be phased off as well.

And only then do I notice that the teachers are rushing over from the Great Hall and I raise my eyebrows at them as Dumbledore asks: "Your highness, where are your friend and Mss. Chang?" And Xion is the one to answer him as she says: "She's back in the common room. Oh, and I unfroze her, don't worry about it."  
And with that does she take back her seat right next to Demyx and does she pick up her book, effortlessly going back to the chapter she was reading, while I send the Headmaster a bit of a guilty smile as I say: "I'm sorry to say this, Headmaster, but it doesn't seem as if this year will be any quieter than last year was."  
And with that do I hear the bell signaling that we have only ten minutes before our next class begins and I sigh as I nod at the group of teachers before leading my friends into the castle, through the Grand Staircase and over to a secret passageway that leads to the Clocktower Courtyard, yet here my friends break up.

Neville, Demyx, Axel, Lea and I take the secret passageway, while Cedric promises to help Xion and Roxas find their Transfigurations class as that class is near Charms where he has to be and the two couples share loving smiles, hugs and even a kiss shared between Axel and Roxas before our friends leave for their own classes.  
"I sure hope that we won't be getting this every break." Neville then mumbles as we pass the Suspension bridge and I sigh as I say: "You're friends with five people who got into nothing but trouble when they were still without hearts – and who haven't proven to be much better with hearts just yet. Don't get your hopes up."

And while Axel sends me a playful glare, does Lea snicker and does Neville pretend to moan, yet as we pass through the ground exit of the suspension bridge, does a strange green shining glow temporarily blind me and make me raise a hand to protect my eyes from the glare, yet the light is gone only a second later.  
"You all saw that, right?" I ask, rubbing the eye the glow shone into and Demyx asks: "Saw what?" Yet when I want to point to where the light came from, do I notice how there is bright green grass and a shard of glass coming from a broken crystal ball where the light came from and I hum: "Huh, never mind. Guess it was nothing."  
And I run to catch up with my friends as they had moved on while I had stopped to look at the glass shard and yet, because I turn my back on it all, do I not notice how a drop of blood drips from the glass shard and falls onto a rooster head or how a shadow of someone slightly smaller than me and feminine vanishes into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Wait, what happened?  
**_ _ **I'll tell you what happened, we got our link between the Wizarding World and the KH world and two things that will merge together into the secondary subplot of this part of the series. I have two questions to you all; who can guess who the shadow is and why the glass shard shone a green light into Harry's eyes?  
**_ _ **Answer time,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Kawaii Nate (formerly Nathaniel Wolf)**_


	8. Quidditch And Missions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will be the final chapter for the September part of this story and will also cover a bit of October-November as we will probably be making a time jump somewhere down the chapter. However, for now we will focus on one last important event that took place in September, but then with a twist from canon.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Kawaii Nate**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Quidditch And Missions**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Good morning, Harry. Care to come see the Gryffindor Try Outs?" Ginny Weasley asks me as she comes to sit at Hufflepuff Table halfway through my early breakfast and I hum at this as I ask: "Is that even allowed? I am in the running to be Cedric's successor, after all." But Ginny snickers at this and then she tells me:  
"His successor, not part of the team. Plus, I know the twins are still good friends with you, so they'll keep Wood from making a drama out of it. Especially considering that they are pissed at him for trying to wake them up at five o'clock this morning." At this I wince and I ask: "They woke up the rest of the tower?"  
"Definitely all of the other boys in the second to sixth year's dorms. Percy actually almost ripped him a new one for this. I think they've only been there now for – half an hour or so, I think. Try-outs are after breakfast and I heard Seamus is going to try out for Seeker." This makes me smile at one of my Lion friends, who waves back at me.

"You know, I think Ron asked Seamus to keep an eye out for me. He's been guiding me to my classes and – well, help me feel better when Luna gives me the cold shoulder." This makes me look at her in concern and the girl looks down as she says: "I don't know if it's homesickness or being in different Houses, but –."  
The girl falters here and I wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders as she says: "She just really confuses me. I mean, her father and she herself always believed in the mythical, in beings that people always said don't exist, but – these last few days she's been so – different, but not like she usually is. She's different in a different way."  
Here, while I really don't know Luna well enough to give my honest opinion and only know of the Darkness that Axel told me is covering her and has turned some of her blonde hair black, do I just nod in understanding with the girl and then Ron comes to sit with us and asks: "What's wrong, Ginny? Is it Luna again?"  
And Ginny nods as she says: "She's – she's really changed and – and I don't know what to think of her anymore. When we share classes, it's like she's back to her goofy, lofty self, but when we pass each other in the hallway or on the grounds, she glares at me as if I was responsible for her mother getting killed or something.

I just don't get it anymore." The girl whimpers and then we all get shocked as a cold voice sounds behind us and says: "You don't need to get it, you just need to leave me alone. If I need you, I'll come to you." And we all turn around, our eyes wide when we see Luna huff, her hair blacker than ever before and her turning her back on us.  
Yet Ginny doesn't seem to notice this as she breaks out in tears and rushes out of the Great Hall, crying loudly and drawing the attention of quite a few students. "Ron, get Seamus and go after her. Hermione, get professor McGonagall and Flitwick and let them know what happened. I'm going to collect Demyx and the others."  
I tell the two people I'm still not exactly close to, but who I know will listen to me and the two nod before rushing for the Gryffindor Table and the Head Table respectively and I rush out of the Great Hall and quickly hide myself in the first supply closet I can find. And before anyone can follow me, do I phase out of the room.

I phase into the dorm I share with Demyx and summon my Keyblade before sending a gust of wind at my sleeping friend, causing for his pillow, which somehow got down to his feet, to slap him in the face. The boy looks up shocked and I say: "Luna's darkness is growing. Get dressed while I get Axel and Roxas. You get Xion."  
The Melodious Nocturne nods, his drowsiness gone from his form and I phase back out of the room as he pulls himself out of bed and over to where his Organizations Robe is hanging beside his bed. And when I enter the Gryffindor boy's dorm of the second years, do I actually get a shock that makes me think: "Huh, convenient."  
Roxas is actually lying on top of the blanket Axel is lying under and while they have this barrier are the boys almost inseparable as they are both fast asleep. And while the two of them make one of the cutest pictures I have seen in the longest time, do I know I don't have time to be amused or feel happy over this and I sigh at this.  
I then grab Seamus' pillow and throw it at the boys, shocking them both awake and I say: "You two looked cuter than cute, but we've got a problem. Luna's Darkness is growing stronger. I already woke Demyx and he'll be informing Xion, but we have to go. Now." The two nod and I say: "Meet me in the Entrance Hall."

And with that do I phase out again, part of me wondering how they managed to sleep together if Seamus is so against their bond together, but deciding that this is not something I need to concern myself with right now. And when I arrive in the Entrance Hall, do I instantly spot something that makes me feel a little better.  
"Anything wrong this morning, my precious Firefly?" Lea asks as he stands in front of me and I happily give him a warm, loving hug as I say: "It's Luna, her hair has even more dark streaks to it now. Whatever Darkness is controlling is getting a stronger hold on her. I called the others and am planning to look for her."

At this Lea nods and then I hear my name being called behind me and I turn around, just when Fred and George come running and Fred says: "We saw Ginny run past the Quidditch pitch and heard from Seamus what happened. Here, we thought this could help you find Luna for her." And they show me a blank piece of parchment.  
Yet while this would have probably confused others, do I gasp and ask: "You had it? Sirius told me to try and find it. Do you have any idea what you've got there?" Yet the twins look shocked and they ask: "Wait, Sirius knows about this?" And I smirk at them as I say: "Why shouldn't he? He is one of the creators, after all."  
And while this makes the twins look at me flabbergasted, do I happily take the parchment from them and tap it with the tip of my Keyblade as I say: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And my grin widens as lines start to move and crawl over the parchment, linking together and creating the entire castle on paper.

I then dismiss my Keyblade and have my eyes rove across the whole map, only to let out several of the curses Daddy Xigbar taught me as I finally spot her. "Harry, language, little guy." The twins joke, but I snarl: "She's back in the Ravenclaw's girl dormitory. There is no way we can get in there." But then Demyx says:  
"Not true." And I look up as I spot him and the others and Demyx says: "We, _boys_ , can't go in there as it would go against the rules of privacy set up here at the school. But you're forgetting, oh ferocious prince, that we also have one of our female members here at the school. My precious puppet can go check on her."  
And this makes me sigh in relief before I turn to the girl in question and Xion nods before she asks: "Should I do recon or just confront her?" And I answer: "Just recon for now, but let us know when she leaves. I think Ginny has more of a right to confront her than we do." And the girl nods before she phases out herself.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Roxas asks and Seamus glares at him, probably because he spotted the blonde in bed with Axel this morning before he says: "Well, I'm going to be late for Try-outs for one." To which I decide to try and see if I can't get things patched up a little between him and his dorm mate as I ask:  
"Seamus, if I ask Axel, from #XIV to #VIII, to phase you back to your dorm to get your stuff and then over to the Quidditch Pitch, will you trust him to do so?" And while Seamus grimaces at this, does he say: "I guess – but the others don't come with him." To which I think: "Not to the dorm, at least." At which I glance at Axel.  
The Flurry of Dancing Flames doesn't seem to like being told that he can't be with the Key of Destiny, but when he catches my glance does he sigh and say: "Only because you're the destined mate to my human self, Harry. No other reason." At which I roll my eyes and think: "Good enough." As the two phase out.

Roxas then sighs and I ask: "I am going to guess that the Snakes aren't treating your bond with each other any better?" And Roxas shakes his head as he says: "I keep having to battle them almost every time I enter the common room. Don't tell Axel, but I've taken to just phasing straight to my dorm room, just to spare them."  
And while I can only imagine how much damage Roxas causes those Snakes, do I ask: "You – ehm – are just playing with them, right? Not giving them your full power or anything?" And the blonde snorts as he says: "I'm not stupid. They'd be send straight to St. Mungoes if I go all out on them and I know it, don't worry."  
At this I nod and say: "Well, we might as well head to the pitch ourselves. You guys ready?" And Demyx, Lea and Roxas nod before we all phase out of the Entrance Hall and over to the Quidditch Pitch, landing in one of the stands on the south-west of the pitch. And the minute we land, do we spot even more trouble.

"What are those Snakes doing down there? Isn't this Try-Out time for Gryffindor?" I ask in confusion and the others nod, making me grimace before I say: "Let's get down there. Those two teams look as if they're about to curse each other into the Hospital Wing." And the others all nod before we phase out yet again.  
We all land on the side of the two teams, of which the captains are standing close enough that I'm surprised they're not kissing yet and yet our arrival instantly makes everyone turn to us, their faces showing their shock for only a few seconds before Malfoy steps forward and says: "Blondie, come over here and help us out."  
But Roxas just crosses his arms and says: "I do believe I have been telling you all week that I don't answer to orders like that, Malfoy. My name is Roxas, not blondie. If you want me to help you, you will call me by my name – and explain why you're invading on Gryffindor Try-out time." He ends with a demanding tone.

"We booked the pitch for the whole day, blondie. We need it to train our new Seeker, who just gave you an order." The Slytherin Captain then snarls at him, but Roxas only raises his eyebrow at him and asks: "Is that really how you plan to talk to me after last Thursday?" And the Captain turns a very telling shade of red at this.  
"Blondie! We do not speak of things like that outside the common room! We show a united front! We need to!" One of the Chasers then snarls, but Roxas retorts: "I don't show anything to people who don't want to listen. You don't listen to me, I don't listen to you. I have enough _ambition_ to do that, if you catch my drift."  
And I work my hardest not to grin at that as I feel I need to take a neutral stance here and so, before any of the other Snakes can go on, do I ask: "Excuse me, Wood, when did you book the pitch for these try-outs?" And Wood answers: "On Wednesday, right after I woke up and before I went down for breakfast."  
At this I nod and ask: "And don't such reservations usually get recorded on the notice boards in all four common rooms? Also Draco, may I ask when you went through Slytherin try outs?" Yet when one of the twins says: "He didn't – his –." Do I raise my hand at them and sternly say: "I asked Malfoy, not you two."

Yet Malfoy seems troubled with his answer, making me raise an eyebrow at him before I ask: "Did you try out at all, Malfoy?" And the boy sighs before he says: "No, your Highness." To which I hum and ask: "So we have two teams here, who both love winning and who both need the pitch to hold try outs for their new Seeker position."  
And yet to this Wood snarls: "I booked the pitch!" But I raise my eyebrow and ask: "And for a game where you can only use one set of hoops you need the entire pitch? The Seekers, maybe, but do you, the Chasers of the Beaters need the same?" And the twins mutter: "Wait, you're not suggesting –." And I nod at them.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The Captains shock me as they chorus in furious rage and Wood is the first to rage on and shouts: "I am not letting those cheating snakes in on our tactics!" And to my amusement, does the other Captain shout: "What he said!" Before sending the Gryffindor Captain a furious, insulted glare.

"You're not showing tactics. This is Try-outs, not training. But if it makes you lot feel better. Gryffindors move to the East, Slytherins to the West side of the pitch, please." And while both teams seem reluctant to show each other their backs, do they do as asked while Demyx, Lea, Roxas and I move to the center of the pitch.  
There Demyx and Lea move to the north of the pitch while Roxas and I stay at the south and when we are all in place do we all summon our Keyblades – Roxas even going so far as to summon both the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper Keyblades, which causes gasps of shock to emit from both sides and makes me smirk at him.  
We then aim our Keyblades – and Demyx his Sitar – at each other and Demyx is the first to take action as he shouts: "DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" And the same pillars of water that drove away Mary Sue on the first day of class rush across the pitch and instantly all three of us aim our Keyblades for them and shout:  
"Blizzaga!" Causing for the huge, tower-sized pillars to freeze up and to split the pitch in perfect halves, Demyx and me standing on the right of the newly created wall and Roxas and Lea standing on the right and I say: "We'll take this wall down when both your teams are done with your Try-outs. And I will make them pay, don't worry."

At this the captain nods and then Seamus arrives alongside Axel and a few other students that obviously want to Try-out and their eyes widen when they see the wall, but then the Gryffindor Captain calls for attention and I turn to Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne nodding before we phase back to the stands.  
And when we arrive there, do we spot Lea already there and he says: "Roxas decided to do his fellow Snakes a favor and went to get the other Snakes that would want to Try-out. Though I doubt any of them will get a fair chance, seeing as how Malfoy bought the whole team a new Nimbus 2001, apparently the newest model."  
At this I sigh and say: "Even if the whole Magical world transports itself to the other Universe, problems like this will still cause huge issues. In fact, it might just turn those jealous of Malfoy and his influence into Heartless." And the others nod before I mutter: "I wonder if Roxas can get him to use his influence for others."  
But just by looking at how the team is now practically wiping the floor with all the others that came to Try-out, do I know that, even if Roxas can convince Malfoy of this, Malfoy's friends will be a whole new challenge to take on. "We'll need to see if Roxas can't have a meeting with the others about this as soon as possible."

Goes through my mind as Ron and Ginny come to sit with us and I ask: "How are you doing, Ginny?" And the girl who had gone to sit at my side clings to me, making me hug her back as she says: "I – I just don't understand her, Harry. We've been friends since we were in nappies. Does Hogwarts really change people this much?"  
At this I share a look with the others and they all nod at me before I say: "No Ginny, Hogwarts doesn't. But something else does. Darkness.""Luna's not a dark witch." The girl snaps, but I shake my head and say: "That's not what I meant. I meant that a strange form of darkness is affecting her, maybe even controlling her."  
The girl blanches at this and Demyx says: "But we're on it and so are the teachers. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore are watching her and so is my precious Puppet. She's doing a recon mission on your friend right as we speak." And this calms the poor young redhead down and makes her ask:

"So Luna will be okay?" And Roxas answers: "As soon as we know what kind of darkness we're dealing with and how it affects her – and more importantly where it's coming from – we will instantly let the teachers know and, if they need it, we will help them get rid of it." At this Ginny nods in grateful relief and she says:  
"You sure are one strange Slytherin – Roxas, right?" At which the blonde laughs and asks: "Why can my Rival House call me by my name, but do my own House insist on insulting me." But then Axel says: "They're not insulting you, my gorgeous blonde, they're trying to lay claim on what's mine. And they better stop doing so."  
And while this makes Roxas turn red, do I then hear a silky voice: "What is this doing here?" And hanging over the stand do I see Professor Snape looking at the wall with a strange look on his face. I wave to get his attention and when the man has reached our stand, do I say: "We created that, sir, to avoid potential conflict."  
"Care to elaborate, your Highness?" The man asks and I answer: "Apparently Mr. Wood had booked the pitch for Try-outs back on Wednesday and it seems that Mr. Flint ignored this when he got your permission to have the pitch to himself for the whole day. And because both teams need to perform try-outs, did we decide to divide the pitch."

Snape doesn't seem pleased with the knowledge that he was tricked like that and he growls: "I see. Though one thing still confuses me. I thought Mr. Malfoy was chosen as the team's new seeker." To which Roxas says: "Professor, I thought Ambition was equal to hard work and just picking someone with money doesn't sound like hard work."  
At this Snape looks at him with a strange look on his face before he asks: "And the reason someone who understands our House's prime trait so well isn't trying out himself is, Mr. Roxas?" And Roxas sighs as he says: "Because I don't feel like getting the nickname _the blonde Seeker_ and because of my mission, Professor."  
The man seems intrigued by this and he asks: "I thought the Headmaster, Professor Flitwick and Mss. Xion were taking care of Mss. Lovegood." At this Roxas nods and says: "Yes sir, but I meant the mission given to me, Axel, Demyx and Xion by the Sorting Hat. To sort out the differences and unite the four Houses once and for all."

This shocks the man and Roxas asks: "Why else would the Sorting Hat try and divide an undividable team, unless he has a hidden agenda and plans for them?" And this makes Snape smirk at the boy as he says: "Spoken like a True Slytherin, Mr. Roxas. Do try and convince your House mates of this." And he leaves us once again.  
"Easier said than done. Axel and I were Sorted into the most stubborn of the two Houses, after all." Roxas mutters and I say: "Well, maybe that's _why_ you were sorted there. I mean, the only Organization members more stubborn than you and Axel are Daddy Xaldin and Daddy Xemnas, after all." At which Roxas laughs and says:

"Fair point." And then he sighs and says: "Though I do wish my House would treat their potential team mates more fairly. They just pointed Malfoy to the Snitch and circled it to keep it in place for him earlier. Honestly, if he's not good enough they shouldn't pick him." To this I say: "A belief shared by Snape, it would seem."  
And to Roxas' delight do we spot Snape calling the team down and then laying into them, causing them to get wide eyes before they lower their heads in shame and he aims for the skies with a furious glare on his face, the team nodding in regret and taking to the skies yet again before Snape seems to give good news to the other Snakes.  
And the rest of the morning is spent with Gryffindor and Slytherin team trying out their new potential Seekers, each of them keeping to their side of the wall and giving each potential flyer a good and fair chance. And in the end does Seamus indeed get the Seeker position for Gryffindor and does Malfoy shock us as he still gets picked.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So the timejump will happen next chapter as I felt that this one was properly long enough and covered an important set of topics more than fine. Luna's darkness is slowly growing stronger, not fast enough that it really gets concerning, but enough that it gets spotted and confuses those who spot it as well.  
**_ _ **The Canon Quidditch problems have been covered and because Hermione wasn't there, did Malfoy not feel the need to use the M-word. Instead of that does he continue to try and make Roxas heel at his feet and follow his commands, regardless of the fact that Roxas is actually older, stronger and more experienced than him.  
**_ _ **And I think we can all guess why Draco was picked in the end; he has the biggest loud mouth when it comes to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry and the team is just terrified that they will get Lucius Malfoy on their neck if they don't pick his son. And trust me, they will lose their reason behind that fear before the year is over.  
**_ _ **Speaking of the year ending, I am both proud and slightly hurt to let you all know that The Moving Of The Light won't be as long or have as many chapters as Keyblade's Light was. Keyblade had 69 chapters, but I am not sure how many chapters Moving will have, though personally I do think it will have 30 to 35 or so.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Kawaii Nate  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, I will cover the Organization and how they get used to their new relationships somewhere down the line, though for now I first want to fully set up the other two plots.  
PS. I am very happy with the fact that this story will have a sequel, yet the way that sequel will be posted "might" depend on the new poll that is on my profile. Please go there and vote, thanks.**_


	9. Tricking And Deceiving

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter will have a timejump, will have Harry summarizing what happened between the first weekend of September and Halloween and will also make the connection between Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts stronger once again. Also, alongside Tom Riddle are the protagonists of this story going to have another adversary.  
**_ _ **Who? Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Kawaii Nate**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Tricking And Deceiving**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last couple of months have been filled with quite a few ups and downs. One of the ups is that my brother Demyx and the others are settling in quite well, regardless of the downside factor that people just don't like how they keep meeting together and growing their bonds closer, even if they are sorted in all four Houses.  
And while part of me thinks: "Can these kids really not realize that this is exactly _why_ the Sorting Hat put them in different Houses, to prove that House loyalty doesn't need to break up family or friendships?" Do I not interfere as I have been getting busier and busier the more the school year progresses on.

Not just in classes as the lessons have been getting harder and the homework has been increasing in lengths of parchment rolls, but also in other things. One of them being that, probably because it was my idea to have the Magical world move to my family's universe, more and more students are coming to me for royal advice.  
And one of the things I have noticed people are growing curious over is whether or not I will form my own royal court or something, yet while the idea appeals to me, do I not feel close enough to enough of the student body to make proper choices between them all. And so I spend a lot of time studying all the students, both young and old.

And of course, another issue that just keeps popping up from time to time is Luna and the Darkness that festers inside her. I even managed to get a chance to watch her for a day, Professor Sprout accepting that I will be missing classes for a day in return that I will hand in double the amount of homework the next.  
And what Ginny told me the day of the Quidditch Try Outs really proves true and it really makes me worried, both for what could be ailing Luna and how the Darkness could be affecting her as well as Ginny and how this must be confusing and hurting her. And the fact that this makes her distance from Luna, I can truly understand.  
Yet what I don't like is how this actually makes Luna smirk slightly in class as well as glare in betrayal when the girls pass each other in the hallway and I think: "What is this Darkness doing to the girl? And is it true what Demyx thinks? That it's not really Darkness affecting her, but that she's just brilliant at Transfigurations?"  
This is a theory that has been going around more and more and while Professor Flitwick still keeps a close eye on the girl, do he and Professor McGonagall seem to have their hands full in keeping the peace between the two. And the rumors of a fight ensuing between Luna and her Head of House really worry me as well.

Still, there is one thing that makes me glad that I now have members of the Organization and their friends at Hogwarts at all times as I have actually been growing anxious about the lack of Keyholes and Heartless that has been going on around Hogwarts. Xion definitely agrees with me, yet Demyx seems to think nothing's wrong.  
"Demyx, there was a Heartless attack on my first day as a First year. And now two months have passed and nothing! That's just not right!" I keep trying to tell him, yet he constantly retorts: "The reason there was an attack on the first day was because that killer was right inside this school. He's gone now, so no attacks."  
And while I have to agree with him on this fact, does it not alleviate my concerns and tonight of all nights I am most worried. "Something's going to happen, I just know it. Xion, keep a close eye on Luna. Report to the Superior the minute you spot her doing something or when her hair changes to black completely, alright?"

The girl nods and the rest of the day passes, Xion having been given permission to skip classes if in return she will report any strange finding with the teachers as well as the Superior. And while Demyx is pissed that his girlfriend could be in danger, do I just know that Xion is the one and only who can really pull this off.  
"Which is only better, considering the party that the Potter Alliance is planning to hold tonight, not to mention that I promised Sir Nicholas I would make an appearance on his Deathday party, if only because his deathday is the same as my original birth parents. Heh, oh well, let's just see how I get through classes today."  
And with that do I start to head for my next class. Yet as I pass the doors to the Great Hall and turn for the Grand Staircase does something happen that has become quite the random occurrence. I block a strange green light, spot another broken bottle and think: "What is it with Hogwarts and green bottles?" And I walk on, confused.

 _ **That night  
**_ _ **Tom's POV**_

"For the last two months I have been testing that supposedly royal brat that, according to rumors, defeated my future self, out and so far he has failed every time. He really is nothing but a spoiled little rich kid that is blind to everything that doesn't interest him. Well, let's see if a giant snake running rampant will interest him."  
I think to myself as I stand before the entrance to my ancestor's grandest masterpiece, having already hit my supposed little spy with a curse that will make her need to go to the bathroom with great intensity and I think: "If that dumb little prince thinks he can send his lackeys after me, I will happily just take them off his hands."  
And with that, using the magic I have both taught the little blonde I am controlling and that she actually managed to teach me, do I open the entrance to my heritage and I hiss: _"Come to me, my sweet beast. I have your meal here, ready for you to devour. All I ask in return, is your servitude in cleaning this school."_

And the gorgeous form of a gigantic snake, scales of gorgeous forest-green and eyes that would have been deadly to me, had it not been for my own special magic and some kind of strange power that seems to be protecting my host, comes out of the entrance, swirling around the entrance and gazing at me as I smirk and say:  
" _She's right there, I hope you enjoy her. After that, search the school for whoever you need to satiate your appetite."_ And the giant snake eagerly slithers over to one of the stalls, yet it halts as it raises its head above the stalls. This confuses me and I walk over, pulling myself over its gigantic form and slamming the door open.  
And when I spot that the stall is actually vacant and that there is only a sliver of dark energy vaporizing like mist, do I feel a terrible rage overcome me and I shout at the monster: _"Find her! Find her and silence her! You can feast yourself on her later! Now just leave her there where she can serve as a message!"_

And while I can tell that the monster wants to defy me, is my power over its will stronger than its need to overcome me and it slithers out, the magic of the castle actually making me smirk as it makes the door to the hallway stretch itself to let the monster pass. Yet as the monster leaves the stall, do I grimace as I notice something.  
Because it is so great and because it is moving so fast in order to complete my order, did it actually leave tracks shaped like its scales on the floor and I think: "No. I can't have that. I won't let them get a chance to stop me from doing what my ancestor wanted and failed to do for generations." And with that do I start searching.  
And just like so many years ago, do I hear her and I smirk at this as I use my host's voice and ask: "Myrtle? Shouldn't you be at that failure's Deathday party or something? Then again, _who would want_ someone like you at their party? They don't need a failure like you to prove that their days aren't even worth being dead."  
And while I make sure to float slightly above the ground, do I hear that miserable bit of useless afterlife screaming and wailing as it floats through all of the stalls, causing for the plumbing of all toilet pots to overflow and erasing the tracks left by my little beast. And with that do I float out of the bathroom, feeling proud.

 _ **Yet at the same time  
**_ _ **Behind Tom**_

"Now that was most enlightening. That person is both a girl and a boy in one. How very interesting. It would seem that that body is hosting two different souls. I wonder if I will have better luck with this dark soul than I did with that other useless brat. Well, let's see how he likes my little gift to help him cover his tracks."  
I think to myself as I give a flourish wave of my arm and summon a small group of seven Heartless appear before me out of flames of green and black lights. "See that great beast? Follow it and help it take down a girl that it was targeted. Do not kill or take her heart, just make sure that when she is found, she might _not_ make it.

Now go!" And with that do the seven of them jump through the portal, yet to my surprise do they actually change form as they arrive in the other world. Where I had summoned myself a group of Air Soldiers to send this controlling boy's way, do I now see a whole group of owls with interestingly red-colored eyes instead.  
The beings look shocked and confused, yet while I feel intrigued, do I also feel quite sure that this is either thanks to how old that beast was or that it is perhaps just the magic of this strange new world. And so I regain my focus and snap at the owls: "What are you flying there, gawking around? Get going, now!" And the owls fly off.

I then turn around and once more marvel at the fact that, even after all these years, those fools over at the village haven't found out that my castle still exists or that I am very much here, slowly growing an army that will be big enough to head for, overwhelm and seize all worlds in a single go, destroying any possible opposition.  
I then stop my trek and think: "Could that be why this portal appeared? Is that strange new world the one where all these magical brats are coming from? Ah, how fortunate. Looks like the fates are in my favor. I must remember to send more of my minions next time, so I can destroy as many of those wretched brats as possible."  
And with that do I let out my delightful evil laugh, the knowledge that I get to weed out all these trespassers from where they actually come from and get the chance to limit their growth in numbers before they outnumber my own growing army making me feel more confident of my imminent victory than ever before.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, not good!  
**_ _ **Maleficent is planning to conquer the entire Kingdom Hearts Universe in a single swoop and Voldemort is planning to kill everyone who is still a Muggleborn and still in the castle. That means that people who are trying to be better like Hermione and even people who help the Organization like Xion are in grave danger.  
**_ _ **Also, NO, Xion won't be Petrified by the Basilisk staring at her from a reflection. She will get injured by the Nightmares, but she won't be left like Mrs. Norris. And unfortunately, because Tom used his male voice when he spoke, will Xion not know that it was Luna who was possessed when she ordered the Basilisk to attack.  
**_ _ **She will believe that it was someone else, someone male and who thinks she was stalking Luna. Do I like this messing with Xion's mind or the fact that I am purposely putting my main characters on a mislead? No, but the plot does demand it, at least for now. However, I only plan on a few more attacks before the big reveal.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas, everyone,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Kawaii Nate  
**_ _ **PS. Did anyone get my hint. Sure you lot did, you're smart enough to get what I'm getting at. Hihi, hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Better Or Worse

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So NO ONE commented on the hint I left at the bottom of my last AN, but considering what happened in the last chapter, I really can't blame you. And this chapter is not going to be much better as it will lead the main protagonists away from the actual antagonists. However, I am planning to exempt one thing.  
**_ _ **The students turning on Harry for being the Heir of Slytherin. Of course, this can't even happen as Lockhart isn't the DADA teacher, Larxene would teach Dueling Clubs much better than Lockhart ever could, there will be no snakes conjured by Malfoy and, of course, the most important bit – HARRY IS HORCRUX NO MORE!  
**_ _ **So yeah, there will be no slandering of Harry's character by the student body and to further ensure this am I going to spare Justin, Collin, Hermione and the other two from being Petrified. Instead of that I will create a few Random OC's that might just make an appearance in either Preventing Trouble or Family And Friends.  
**_ _ **Sounds great, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: I Give Zero Fox**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Better Or Worse?**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1992  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Xion's POV**_

"Harry, we got a major problem." I tell the young prince as I rush for him after having escaped the Dark Wizard who surprised me while I was trying to keep an eye on Luna and I say: "Luna's been nothing but a decoy. There's someone else, someone clearly older and much darker that just did something horrible."  
Instantly Harry, my Demyx and the other two look greatly concerned and Harry asks: "Calm down, Xion. Tell us what happened." And I answer: "I was following Luna when a male voice of someone who sounded to be Percy or maybe the twins' age sounded from somewhere and suddenly I really, _really_ had to go.  
So I went to the bathroom, but that was actually a hidden place for the same bastard and he seemed to have conjured some kind of monster that he controlled through a language I couldn't understand at all. It just sounded like crazy hisses and shushing sounds. And when I heard this monster approaching, I phased out of there.  
But then, just when I was relieving myself of the after effects of that curse, did I get attacked and I phased out again. But as I fled, I actually caught sight of this huge – I don't even know what it was. But it's roaming the school and to make matters even worse, it seems to be accompanied by this whole army of Dark magic owls."

By now the others are looking dark with concern themselves, but then suddenly Harry looks down and asks: "Kendal, what are you doing here?" But before the Aura Lion, as we found out his kind is called, can do more than growl at the Grand Staircase, does Cedric rush over and ask: "Harry, have you seen Auron? I can't find him."  
This shocks us all, but then my Demyx slams his fist in his hand and says: "Oh, I get it!" And we turn to him as he says: "Those Owls must be Nightmares. They're Dark Dream Eaters, just like Auron and Kendal are Light Dream Eaters. That's why Auron is gone and Kendal is here. They can sense their natural enemies."  
This shocks Cedric and then he tells us something greatly worrying and says: "Then you have to find him! I've been raising Auron as a familiar and a pet, not a Dream Eater. He has no experience whatsoever, other than that one time he came to Harry's aid at the start of last year. He could be in danger, maybe even –!"

But before the boy can go on, do we all rush into the Grand Staircase, Harry telling Kendal to go find Auron. And the Aura Lion, which by now has grown to reach Harry's mid waist, roars as he leads us up many of the staircases and up to the fourth floor before rushing into a doorway that seems to open at hearing his roar.  
We rush through after him and pass through quite a few more hallways before suddenly Kendal jumps higher than he did before as he turns a corner and when we do the same, we spot them. Black wings with blue feathers on the inside, a green color on the inside of the pointed ears, a purple belly and purple and green talons.  
The owls have strange red eyes and two of them are actually shooting beams of light from them at Auron, who is crouched against one wall, growling and snarling, but apparently too weak to do more. Yet before the owls can answer this clear threat to stay away, does Kendal jump at the two owls and actually pounce one of them.  
The owl slams against the floor yet Kendal shocks us as he roars and lets a sprite that looks exactly like him float out of his form before it vanishes, only to actually multiply and attack the other owl that was about to strike against Kendal. Yet when Harry notices that the other owls are about to attack Kendal, does he shout:  
"Blizzard!" And shards of ice leave his Keyblade and strike the beasts. And this is our cue to attack the other Nightmares. And to my relief does it seem as if these Nightmare Owls aren't even all that strong as only three strikes of my Keyblade are enough to make the Nightmare vanish and the others are just as easy.

And while we had been outnumbered five to seven, do we manage to destroy them all, yet I don't relax and say: "We need to warn the Headmaster. The Owls may be gone, but that dark wizard and that huge beast are still somewhere around the castle. I just don't get how we missed him. Was it because of Luna?"  
"I – may have a theory on that." Harry mutters and we all turn to him as he says: "It's a stretch, but – it could be that Luna has been fighting whatever Darkness has been controlling her from time to time and that, because she fought it, it found power outside her body and formed into a body of its own. You know, like Ansem."  
This actually doesn't sound all that far-fetched and Axel asks: "So – we're dealing with a humanoid Heartless made by Luna's own heart and this dark form of magic that controls her from time to time? What? Does that mean that she's now free of it?" To which Harry mutters: "That depends. We'll just have to keep a look-out."  
And the rest of us nod as I say: "Alright, now let's go before that monster gets here. It may not be a Heartless or a Nobody or even a Nightmare, but just hearing it being called and feeling it approach me – it was not a feeling I want anyone else to experience. We have to warn the Headmaster." And everyone nods.

Only when we reach the Great Hall through Axel's portal do I feel shocked as I realize that we are already too late as there is shock, fright and a strong sense of the unknown going through the hall. "Ah, there you five are, finally. Didn't you hear the Headmaster calling all students to the Great Hall over the announcer?"  
Professor McGonagall asks as she approaches us and I cringe as I did hear something while fighting the Owls, but was too focused on the battle and helping Roxas to really pay attention. "Sorry Professor, Auron was missing and Kendal helped us realize that there were Nightmares – Dark Dream Eaters – in the castle."  
Harry explains and the woman grimaces as she says: "That sounds like a valid concern. However, we have other matters to worry about." And only then do I notice how the Superior, Sora and Riku are standing in front of the Head Table, all three of them, Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster bend over something or someone.  
"What happened?" Roxas asks and McGonagall sighs as she says: "Mr. Stations was found Petrified on the Sixth floor corridor, just two corners away from the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Your Superior and friends are trying to help the Headmaster find out how he got in this state and see if they can undo the effects."

And instantly we all rush over, some students looking shocked to see us others shocked to see us walking so closely together. "You seem to be more unpopular with your House than I thought, Roxy." Axel says as he notices how many at the Slytherin Table are glaring at how Roxas and him are rushing over side by side.  
But Roxas ignores this just as I ignore how the more popular and girly-kind of girls are glaring at me for rushing to the Head Table with Demyx right next to me and I know that my best friend thinks the same thing I do: "House Popularity pales in comparison to doing the right thing." And I know we both just want to focus on current events.

"Ah, there you five are. What kept you?" The Superior asks and Harry repeats his answer, making Sora and Riku share a dark look as the two must be remembering their own time encountering these creatures. "They're called Peepsta Owls. Be careful with them. If they scan you, they'll know your every move and attack accordingly."  
Riku tells us and we nod before Axel asks: "What about Stations?" And the four look down grimly as Dumbledore says: "He's been Petrified, but I can't say by what." At which I answer: "I might. I was following Luna and got ambushed. We think it's a Heartless created out of her own heart and the Darkness that's been affecting her.  
It hit me with a spell that made me need to go and then summoned something awful. I don't really know what it is, but it was gigantic and made me feel worse than –." And while I keep quiet, does the Superior nod, proving he understands that I mean the time I found out the purpose for which I was created so long ago.  
Roxas hugs me, even if I doubt he really remembers what happened back then and I smile at my best friend before Dumbledore asks: "What can you tell us of the beast you encountered, Mss. Xion?" But I shake my head and say: "No more than I already told you, sir. It's gigantic in size and just excludes the presence of a predator."  
The man nods and asks: "And the one who called him? What can you tell us about him?" At which I say: "He sounded male, sounded about the same age as either the twins or Oliver Wood and when he called on the beast, he made the strangest noises. Like he was hissing or choking or something. I really couldn't understand him."

"But the monster could, huh?" Dumbledore asks and just by the grave tone of his voice, do I realize that this means something and I ask: "Professor?" Yet it's the Superior who answers and he says: "A message was found next to Stations. It was written in blood, but the blood wasn't Stations. It was rooster blood of all things."  
This confuses me and Axel asks: "What was the message?" And Sora answers: _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_ Which really creeps me out and makes me actually shudder, Roxas hugging me even closer as a sign of comfort as he asks: "And this was written in rooster blood?"  
The four men in front of us nod and Dumbledore says: "Mr. Malfoy has already lost his House 10 points for threatening Muggleborns who read the message that they would be next. Though I am quite surprised he is taking these words for truth, seeing as how Mr. Stations here is of Pureblood Heritage himself, thus going against the legend."

"Wait, what legend?" The Superior suddenly asks and Dumbledore says: "The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets. It says that, after his legendary fight with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin left a hidden chamber in the school with a monster lurking within, waiting for the rightful heir to unleash it upon the unworthy."  
"And who did Slytherin consider the unworthy?" The Superior asks and I can tell he takes his tale quite personally, which is natural seeing what I know about the man and how he feels about the way he treated people like Marluxia, Vexen and even Roxas and myself all those years ago before he regained his heart.  
"Muggleborns. Those of Muggle parentage but who have magic themselves. This is exactly why I gave Mr. Malfoy the task of writing down an essay describing all known and lesser known Pureblood lines. Once he realizes Mr. Stations falls under one of those lines, perhaps he will realize how foolish his statement truly was."  
At which I think: "Or at least how much of a fool he made of himself, threatening Muggleborns after a Pureblood got attacked." Then Axel asks: "So, what do we do now?" And the Headmaster says: "You lot keep an eye out for these Nightmares. Leave the Chamber and its mystery to the teachers and those they call for help."

At this we turn to the Superior, Sora and Riku, but the three shake their heads and Sora says: "Sorry, we can't help. The moving is going so well, we're now managing ways to move entire families with their finances, work spaces and everything. It's going faster and faster and we're getting more and more requests.  
We've even met a few Half-bloods who are ready to go, but the Ministry's being a little difficult with that. They're adamant to have the Muggleborns go first, but because some of them are still here at Hogwarts, we're now in the middle of negotiations on who should leave and when. Basically, we're rewriting the entire schedule."  
And this makes me turn to Harry, who indeed does look quite guilty and he asks: "Is there – anything I can do?" To which the three shrug and say: "The best you can do is make the Muggleborns that are yet to leave feel comfortable and give them information on what they can expect when they do move to the other Universe."

At this Harry nods, but then he says: "I guess I'll start organizing meetings with them then. But with Lea meeting me more and more often, the guys here needing my help from time to time with their House troubles, my staggering homework and now these Nightmares arriving." And the boy cringes in clear concern at the end.  
But then Axel says: "Harry, just leave the Nightmares to us. You just make sure we can use Kendal from time to time and have him train Auron when you're not busy playing with him yourself and then you can focus on everything else you need to worry about. You're already a prince, a student and a boyfriend, you don't need to be a hero too."

And Roxas, Demy and I happily nod in agreement, making Harry sigh in relief as he says: "Thanks guys. Now, what about Stations? Is he going to be alright?" To this Riku sighs and says: "Well, he was definitely attacked by something from this world, our magic has no effect on his current state whatsoever, not even Curaga."  
"It truly is too bad, but Mr. Stations will have to stay in the Hospital Wing until Professor Sprout has finished raising her Mandragoras to the right state of growth. Only the right kind of Mandragora juice can undo a Petrification like this." Yet at this seems to perk Harry as he seems to have a new idea and happily asks:  
"Then what of Daddy Marluxia? Can't he come in his spare time, when he's not at work, and help her grow them?" At this the Superior and Dumbledore share a pleasant look and the Superior says: "That does sound like a good idea. And I have no doubt Larxene will be happy to have her partner around more often too."  
At this the Headmaster nods in pleasant gratitude and he says: "That sounds like a wonderful idea. It seems everything will work out in the end." Yet while the man then uses his wand to levitate Stations away, do I think: "Then why do I feel they have to get worse before that can happen?" And I look at my friends worriedly.

* * *

 _ **You said it, Xion,  
**_ _ **So, now the gang does believe that Luna is innocent and that it's someone behaving similar to Ansem in KH1, but they haven't realized yet that they are only half right. And unfortunately, it's going to take a while before they actually realize that. And the longer it takes them, the more they have to fight.  
**_ _ **And to make matters worse, Harry is now out of the picture as a Fighter, so it will be up to Demyx, Xion, Axel and Roxas to fight off the Heartless. Yeah, like they don't have enough issues with their own Houses to deal with. Side note, I do plan to have those issues come to a head, but only after I deal with Tom.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: the first meeting between Prince Harry and the Muggleborns that are waiting to leave. Unfortunately, this meeting will not go all that smoothly, but Harry will get a reason to get back into the fray. Only when he realizes that this attack is a little worse than last, he'll get some unexpected help.  
**_ _ **But from who,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: I Give Zero Fox**_


	11. A New Wielder

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I got to say, this story is coming along nicely. Also, I have some great plans for Luna, Maleficent and the Organization when it comes to the final confrontation between them. I just don't really know what to do with the Basilisk or the Chamber of Secrets. However, the Basilisk won't become a Heartless or a Nightmare.  
**_ _ **Anyway, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: I Give Zero Fox aka Kawaii Nate**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **A New Wielder**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The Petrification of Stations has definitely left the castle in a right state and it took the teachers a few days to get the students' focus back on what is truly important. And for once the unpopularity of my friends actually worked against us as Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xion all tried calming the students down from their fear.  
Yet when I heard of this, I did not take kindly to this and so I stood up against the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and even those in my own House and finally gave them the reality check they needed. "They didn't get divided, they got Sorted separately to unite Hogwarts under one banner once more after a millennia.  
Can't you lot realize that this kind of anger, resentment, jealousy and other dark emotions will just attract the Heartless and other dark creatures once Hogwarts moves to Radiant Garden? Or that the Sorting Hat has already foreseen this and took the required action to prevent it from happening? I mean, honestly?"

And while I got a night's detention for my tone – and a few choice words that I voiced against the more stubborn of the lot – did it make the students that listened to me think on what I said and did it improve the House situation for my friends, even if only a little. Yet, together with this, did I also make my announcement.  
Some of the Halfbloods that had also wanted to start moving had been pissed that the meeting was for Muggleborns only, but I had told them that they would have their turn once the meetings between my father and the Ministry had been handled, which I had assured them would more than likely be before the end of the year.  
Daddy Marluxia had also happily taken onto Dumbledore's offer to help Professor Sprout grow the Mandragoras for the sake of Stations and he has also been spotted along with mum several times, the students that encountered them constantly having a really red face whenever they told anyone that they came across the duo.  
This had definitely left me feeling quite embarrassed quite a few times and my parents had promised they would use the Corridors from now on if they were alone together and sensed others coming near them, yet even with this promise, I had still felt uncomfortable as I just didn't want to know what they did when alone.

Still, while I had hoped that Luna would rebel and show up, as she had been rebelling more and more over the last three weeks, had the girl decided to shine in her absence. And the main reason I had believed I would see her at the meeting was because the girl has been caught insulting Muggleborns a few times over the same time period.  
"It must be that Heartless that is affecting her. He must be having the same effect on her as Ansem had on Riku." Axel had been in the belief and while Riku had really wanted to meet with the girl or join in on the search for this Heartless, had the Minister and Daddy Zexion demanded he stay focused on their meetings.

"Still, I have more important matters to concern myself with." I think as I focus on where I am, standing on the raised dais that usually has the Head Table on it and with Muggleborns of all ages and three of the four Houses sitting on chairs in front of me, all of them dressed casually and all of them talking with each other.  
I summon my Keyblade and use it to get their attention as I raise it above me and light the tip just slightly. Everyone looks at me and I say: "Thank you all for coming. Before we begin, can someone tell me why the Snake Muggleborns haven't shown up yet?" Yet this makes many of them look at me as if I'm crazy and I say:  
"Oh, give me a break. Voldemort and Grindelwald completely messed up the balance between Muggleborns and Purebloods and let's face facts. Not all Muggleborns get enough encounters with the Wizarding world before taking the Hogwarts Express to know about this millennia old feud before they get Sorted.  
So yes, there _are_ Muggleborns in Slytherin, they probably just know how to hide this from the public. I'm willing to bet most of them are the Slytherin wallflowers, not openly antagonizing anyone, not standing up for their kind in other Houses either. Is that really too hard to believe?" And no one seems willing to oppose this.

I then sigh as Roxas and the others decided to scour the castle for the Heartless as else I would have asked the blonde to gather the Slytherin Muggleborns for this meeting. "Hopefully he can help me with this later today." I think and then focus back on what's important, the Muggleborns looking at me curiously.  
"Okay, before I begin, let me ask you a question. Have all of you learned the packing spell? Remember that this was part of the package deal offered by the Ministry for Muggleborns ready to leave this world for Radiant Garden and later the other worlds." And almost everyone nods to confirm that they have indeed done this.  
"Good, all those who are in the older years, please help those who didn't nod. It really can't be more important that they learn this as I can't say when each of your families is ready to leave, so learning to do this is vital to the future." And nods of promise to do so comes from the older ones, while the rest nod in understanding.

"Now, allow me to show you what will be the first thing you can expect when you travel to the new world." I say and I snap my fingers, my parents having spent summer teaching me how to open Corridors of Darkness. Yet the minute the swirling mass of dark energy appears beside me, do I feel a shudder running down my back.  
"Something's wrong." I mutter and only a minute later do I see something rushing past me and my eyes widen as Kendal appears beside me and jumps at a lizard that is dark blue colored with a yellow head, actual blue and yellow patched shoes and the Nightmare symbol showing against a pink and light blue colored stomach.  
And while a single bite of my growing lion is enough to have the lizard break apart and become smoke, do I then hear a high-pitched voice laugh and hear Hermione gasp: "Maleficent." And while I want to wonder who that is and how she knows that, do I focus on the voice coming from the other side of the portal as it says:  
"Now, isn't this intriguing. A Keyblade wielder that has control over the Power of Darkness. Let's see if you're any better than that waste, Riku." And I jump back a little just in time with my Keyblade in hand and Kendal in front of me as a whole horde of Nightmares actually sprouts from the corridor, which vanishes afterwards.

I raise my other arm in a sign of summoning and shout: "Dusk, get my parents and alert Roxas and the others NOW!" But while the Dusk had actually been standing on the side of the hall, in the corner near the door the Antechamber, does it try to head for one of the open windows – only to slam against some kind of shield.  
This makes me turn to it in utter shock and then, even though the corridor is gone, do I still hear the woman's voice laughing, as if she has control of the entire Great Hall and she says: "Oh no, no, no. little Wielder. There will be no help coming for you. This is a chance to gain new servants that I will not let slip. Now, show me your power."  
And I growl at the voice, furious that this evil woman is willing to have this entire army of monsters torture and terrify the innocent students in the Hall with me just to turn them into beings of Darkness and I shout: "Dusk, change of plan, gather the youngest together and keep them away from the Nightmares, NOW!"  
And instantly the Dusk starts flying over everyone's head and plucking the smallest of the students out of the crowd, carrying them over to the left front corner and signing them to stay there before going back to repeat the same actions. In the mean time I turn to Kendal and ask: "Can you get Auron to come here?"  
But the Lion shakes his head and I say: "Okay, just head for where the younger ones are cowering and keep this army away from them as the Dusk gathers them together. Then switch between helping me and the Dusk, got that?" And the lion charges for the corner before he starts prowling the space between the young ones and the rest.

I then jump back again to dodge the attack of what looks like a huge eagle with razor sharp, purple colored wings, the beast crying at me, but I aim my Keyblade and shout: "Firaga Burst!" My fire moves having improved greatly ever since Lea and I got together. The ball of fire hits the bird and it vanishes into smoke.  
Then suddenly I notice that there are others standing around me, all of them with one kind of weapon or another in their hands, but I glare and say: "Don't attack anything other than the small fry. No discussion, you have yet to receive any true training with these weapons and those bigger beasts are way out of your league."  
"They might even be out of my league." I think to myself, but I don't voice this and while the older kids seem reluctant, do they agree with my order and we start attacking the beasts that charge at us at the same time. Yet while the others focus on the lizards, penguins, fishes, cats, bats and dogs so much, am I still outnumbered.  
And so, every time one of my attacks hits either a lion, tiger, panda, seahorse, giraffe, ram, elephant, Pegasus, unicorn or eagle, do I need to jump away in order to avoid the attack of another of the many, many beasts. And while it happens from time to time that a random attack from the others hits the wrong target, is this not enough.

And the way that I hear that blasted woman's voice ringing through the hall, as if she can see what is going on and knows that I am up against a force I cannot beat doesn't help me. Then suddenly I feel something hitting my back and turn around, feeling horrified that these beasts actually forced me into one of the hall's corners.  
All of the bigger Nightmares – or at least the half of what had left the corridor – are all surrounding me, the ones representing carnivores at the front and looking as if they want to eat me instead of turning me into one of them, while the eagles are proving that they represent the woman's ego as they are flying circles around me.  
"Such a shame, you're not even half of what that other waste of my time proved to be. Oh well, at least as a Heartless you will be of much better use to me. And I will happily use the rest of your little army to empower my own." The nasty woman laughs, yet then I get an idea and I try to look past all those surrounding me.  
I see that the other students fighting the Nightmares have managed to get to the part of the hall that is right in between my position and where Kendal and the Dusk are protecting the younger students that don't have weapons and I think: "It's a crazy plan and mum and dad are going to be furious, but – it's my one and only chance."

And with that do I focus my Keyblade upward, focus on the area around me, even as the predator Nightmares are slowly stalking ever closer, obviously in the belief that they got me beat and I sense my Keyblade connect with the power of the clouds that are shown in the Enchanted Ceiling above me and shout: "THUNDAGA!"  
And while mum has, weeks ago, told me I am far from ready to use this strongest form of Thunder Magic and while I can sense why as this magic practically drains every last bit of energy out of me in order to be used, does the effect cause exactly what I had hoped as a bolt of thunder hits every last Nightmare in front of me.  
Or so I believe until, after the dust clears from this super powerful attack and after I manage to raise my head back up, do I see that one of them actually managed to evade the attack as a stag with dark pink fur and with horns that are V-shaped with the center being pink and the ends being purple is prowling at me, snorting in anger.  
I sigh and pant and try to raise the arm holding my Keyblade for another strike, only for my eyes to widen in fear as the Keyblade vanishes, proving I am just too tired and weak to keep fighting. And with eyes wide with fear do I see the horns on the stag's head starting to crackle with electricity, but it fails to strike me.

And the being that causes that has my mouth drop as a Hufflepuff of thirteen years old with wild brown hair and with an actual Keyblade in her hands stands behind where the beast stood, her Keyblade having slashed right through it and now stuck in the ground where the Nightmare had been only moments before.  
"Her-Hermione?" I ask shocked, but then I get another bit of evidence that I am weaker than I thought as I feel consciousness leaving me. And as Darkness overcomes me, as I feel my body falling down to the ground, do I hear Granger shrieking my name before everything around me gets lost to me and I faint from exhaustion.

 _ **Granger's POV**_

I had been taken by the Dusk to where the other Second, First and Third Years had been taken for their own safety and while the older ones and some of those in my year who had already gained their weapon – like Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley – had broken free and joined Harry to fight, had I stayed behind.  
And this had aggravated me, even after Harry ordered the others to just keep to the smaller lot of the advancing army and while it was obvious that some of them had trouble using their weapons and others had issues with fighting the smaller Nightmares, had I kept my focus on the source that actually worries me.

Potter had taken on the bigger Nightmares all on his own and while he had the dumb luck that the more inexperienced fighters sometimes got to strike down the bigger Nightmares trying to attack him, had I felt terrified as I noticed how, slowly but surely, the bigger Nightmares drove Harry away from the rest of the fight.  
And even though the fighters and smaller Nightmares are now right in my line of sight, do I keep trying to keep an eye on Harry, gasping when I realize that the Nightmares are forcing him into the right back corner of the Great Hall with how they constantly make him jump away from their jump and dive attacks.  
And when the boy realizes this, it's already too late, making me moan: "Harry." As Maleficent speaks again: "Such a shame, you're not even half of what that other waste of my time proved to be. Oh well, at least as a Heartless you will be of much better use to me. And I will happily use the rest of your little army to empower my own."

This shocks and horrifies me and the students around me all start to whimper and cry as they hear this, the Third Years trying valiantly not to in order to be strong for my year mates and those younger than me, but then I think: "No, I can't let her do this. I can't let this happen. I – I can't let her turn my prince into her minion."  
And because this is the first time I truly acknowledge Harry as my future ruler and because I feel a whole new form of determination fill me up from somewhere deep inside me, do I break from where the Dusk and Kendal the Lion try to keep the others and I safe and do I rush for where Harry suddenly shouts: "THUNDAGA!"  
And to my shock, do I see huge bolts of thunder hitting every single Nightmare – bar one that somehow evades the bolt heading for it with a well-timed jump and which has smaller bolts of lightning showing to go through its horns. And while I feel some strange kind of weapon form in my hand, do I focus on the beast.  
I also spot Harry standing opposite of it and my determination to see him safe grows as I see him losing control over the Keyblade, the weapon vanishing from his hand as he pants and sighs in exhaustion. Then my body starts moving out of instinct and the next minute my new weapon has struck down the Nightmare.

And only then do I realize what weapon I have in my hand and while I am shocked, do I see an actual Keyblade, one with a dark blue handle with a white guard that surrounds the handle like a squat teardrop, turning the whole thing to look like a white heart, with two blades making the blade and with a key-shape at the end.  
The key shape itself exists of a single circle at the head with a six-pointed star in the center, three circles inside each other next to each other and an axe-shaped head next to that with two circles attached to this head, one showing a crescent moon, the other showing a regular star. And finally a book hangs on as a keychain.  
Yet then I notice something in front of me and my eyes widen as Harry is actually falling. I instinctively dismiss my brand new Keyblade and rush for him, catching him just seconds before his head can hit the stone ground and saving him from a possible concussion, but then I get something new to feel terrified over.

"You foolish, dumb girl. How dare you think you can interfere with my plans." I hear Maleficent's voice speak, yet it doesn't sound as if it is resounding through the entire hall. Instead it sounds right behind me and I turn my head, my eyes widening in fear as I actually see the horrible witch appearing right behind me.  
The woman is glaring at me furiously and her staff is actually already alight, proving she is about to strike me down. I gently lie Harry down and then turn around, my fear for the witch fighting my need to see my Prince safe and raise my arms in a need to keep Harry safe. And without me understanding why, does my Keyblade appear again.  
Yet the witch doesn't notice this as she just laughs at how ridiculous I must look to her, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed teen trying to stand up to what could very well be an immortal witch and I think: "Even with my new Keyblade I'm no match for her." But then I get personal proof that I am worthy of my Hogwarts title.

"Keyblade. A key can open locks." I think and I turn to the Great Hall doors, which are also covered by the clover shaped shield that had kept the Dusk from gathering Harry's parents and friends and as I look at this, do I notice that I am gazing right over my own Keyblade. And instantly an idea that is crazy and hopeful hits me.  
I turn, grab the Keyblade with both hands and focus all of its power onto the door and to my delighted relief does a bright beam made of light and stars shoot from the axe and circle shaped tip and hit the door, actually breaking the shield and causing for the doors to slam open. And tears stream down my eyes as I see what's behind them.

Eleven adults, all with different weapons, all of the Hogwarts teachers, two other wizards and six teens, four with Keyblades, one with a magical instrument and one with two circular weapons all charge into the Great Hall, their weapons raised and all of their elemental attacks hitting the last of the smaller Nightmares still around.  
Yet then I get slammed into by a ball of fire and I scream as it lashes out at me and knocks me off my feet, slamming me against the wall behind me and causing me to fall onto Harry, who grunts in pain even though he is unconscious. Yet the attack and the release of energy have left me as drained as he is and so I struggle getting up.  
My arms tremble as I try, only to fall away from under me, but while I expect Maleficent to approach me for another attack, do I instead hear two sets of feet rushing at my position and hear one of them – Sora – shouting: "Leave them alone, Maleficent!" And the knowledge that he knows her is the last thing I know before I faint.

 _ **An hour later  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing**_

I struggle to open my eyes and look around, my surroundings temporarily confusing me until a rustling curtain opens to show me a woman in a matron's outfit and I realize I am in the Hospital Wing. This instantly makes me remember what happened and I shoot up from where I am lying as I shriek: "Harry! Maleficent, she –."  
But the Matron pushes me down and says: "Miss Granger, calm yourself. Heir Potter is resting a few beds down from yours and that witch has fled the castle. The Headmaster is attempting to see if he can alter the wards to keep her out as we speak. Now please, lie down and take a deep breath. You exhausted yourself quite badly."

And this confuses me for a second before I remember what I did to cause that and, as if to answer, does my Keyblade once more appear in my hand. "Mss. Granger!" The woman shrieks, but I yelp: "I don't know how that happens! I really have no control over it. I – I just remembered what happened and it appeared."  
The woman sighs and says: "Very well, try to dismiss it. I don't want you tiring yourself out anymore." And I focus on emptying my hand, feeling relieved when the blade does indeed vanish in a burst of stars. "Good, now lie down and let me have a look at you. You had a few cracks in your spine, but I healed those no problem."  
The woman says as she forces me to lie down again and I wince at hearing that as I remember the ball of fire Maleficent shot at me pushing me against the wall and I ask: "I landed on Harry after Maleficent attacked me. Is he okay? I didn't hurt him, did I? I was trying to protect him. I know it sounds stupid, but –"  
But then the curtains open again and an ancient voice says: "There is nothing stupid about a Badger proving herself worthy of her chosen House, Mss. Granger. And yes, Heir Potter is going to be fine. He'll be in a lot of trouble with Professor Larxene for using an attack quite out of his league, but he will be fine otherwise."

This makes me wince as Professor Larxene has proven herself quite vicious. After our first lesson did we all do as she told us to, but since then haven't any of us seen our most precious artefacts unless the woman taunts us with them in order to bring out our fighting spirit and making us instinctively learn crazy, but valuable lessons.  
Yet while the woman often put on a very insulting and rude tone, proving she believes us to be quite below her, has she never stooped to the level of the bullies I have faced up against for most of my life and she always returned some of our precious belongings to us, only to take a different one for the sake of new lessons.  
Yet then I remember why Harry did what he did and I say: "He had no other choice, Professor. The bigger Nightmares, the – the tigers, unicorns, pandas and other beasts, they – they all had him surrounded. He was with his back to the wall and the – the carnivory ones were ready to kill and eat him. It was his only option."  
At this the man nods and says: "Every other student that helped fight off the smaller Nightmares told us this, Mss. Granger, no need to worry yourself. Professor Larxene is just using her rights as a mother to punish her son not knowing his own limits and going against the rules of the lessons she has with him one on one."

I nod at the man, who then turns around and says: "Just get yourself some sleep, Mss. Granger. The wards have been adapted thanks to some help from young Riku and our king and the Great Hall now has a constant array of Dusks and other Nobodies keeping an eye out. A new meeting will take place somewhere later this week."  
And while I feel shocked at remembering what started all of this – the meeting to help Muggleborns get ready for the move – does the man sigh as he says: "I can only imagine how quickly Hogwarts will empty after this. No doubt many Muggleborns will want to flee to the safety of Radiant Garden after this event."  
Yet while I am not sure if he means me or not, does the man turn around, a gentle and encouraging smile on his face as he says: "At least they will have someone well-able to protect them if they do, won't they Keyblade Wielder Hermione?" And I gasp in shock at his words as he passes back through the curtains, out of sight.

 _ **Well said, Albus.  
**_ _ **So Hermione is now also a Keyblade Wielder and the Organization has a bit of an idea of what they are dealing with. What does this mean? It means that somewhere in the upcoming chapters, the confrontation between them and Maleficent will happen. WOW, this story might be even shorter than I first expected.  
**_ _ **However, what more can you expect from this story: Sirius, Remus and Saix talking about what could potentially hold their relationship back from reaching its full extend. Riddle and Maleficent discover who Luna**_ _ **really**_ _ **is. The Basilisk might get slain. Hogwarts takes the place of Maleficent's castle in Radiant Garden.  
**_ _ **A few other things you can still expect is Hermione receiving training from – I think – either Sora, Riku or Xion and Lea yet again proving that he takes his soulbond with Harry very, very seriously. So don't worry about this story ending next chapter, you can expect it to reach at least chapter fifteen, maybe even twenty.  
**_ _ **All good? All good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: I Give Zero Fox aka Kawaii Nate  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, I do think this story will have a few filler chapters, but those filler topics will play a more prominent role in the next sequel.**_


	12. Luna

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Remember that I said that part of this story will be filled with filler chapters? Yeah, that will start in 2018. However, before we get to that, we need to make sure we cover the main storyline and that is what the next two chapters are going to be about. This chapter will therefore lead up to the final confrontation next chapter.  
**_ _ **Let's get to it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Cub Nate, aka I Give Zero Fox**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Luna**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Girls' Bathroom  
**_ _ **Riddle's POV**_

Things have gone worse and worse ever since that witch almost took my rights for herself and while I feel slightly amused that the teachers are actually obvious to three of their students having gone missing – as they had actually been taken by those monsters send by that witch – do I still feel annoyed with the current situation.  
All kinds of horrid white beasts are constantly guarding the entire castle, roaming through its halls and reporting anything they consider an act of – as the Potter brat and his friends call it – potential darkness. And the fact that they are working this hard to keep the students from giving into the Darkness aggravates me.  
And while I know it shouldn't as the brats actually have a good reason from wanting to keep the Darkness from the students hearts – as it could turn them into those monsters upon their move to that other world that keeps being mentioned – do I hate it as it keeps me from getting potential future followers of my own.

"No more. I am not going to allow those brats to take me my army. It's time to teach that no good little orphan who the true king is. I will usurp him, overthrow this little empire he is trying to make for himself and prove him that beasts like his Mudblood mother don't belong in the world of Noble Witches and Wizards.  
True power belongs only to those who can truly rule and truly order others around. And if there is one thing a true king can do – it's manipulate others to think they can be of service to them." And with that plan in mind, do I focus my power over the girl that I have been allowing free reign over the last month to throw off suspicions.  
And because the girl is such a dumb, failure of a klutz and a disgrace to those Pure of Blood, does her behavior of the last month actually calm down all those that had been watching her and worrying over her during the period of time where I was growing my control over her, yet this month apart did nothing to that control.  
And because of this – and because the girl had been spotted with a faraway look in her eyes quite a few times this last fortnight – do I easily make sure that she moves herself to the same bathroom where I lost my spy the first time and once I am sure that even my first victim is not around, do I focus on my plan.

"I know you're here. Those idiots are holding another meeting and if we don't disrupt this one, we will lose all chances of claiming this castle and cleaning both our worlds from the filth that destroys magic as we know it. Now show yourself. You know we need to work together if we want our goals achieved." I say to the emptiness.  
"You will do well to know who you are speaking to." A cold voice says behind me, but I scoff inside the dumb girl's mind and think: "I'm talking to someone who is too easy to coax out of her hiding space." Yet then the witch makes me wonder if I really should use her as she smirks at my back turned to her and asks:  
"Also, how do you plan to use me – in a body like that?" To which I state: "You need not to worry about my form, I assure you. Now that I have taken control of her mind yet again, her energy is draining twice as fast. I will have her energy and with that a body of my own before the sun has fully set, I assure you."  
Yet the woman still smirks at me and asks: "Why wait – when you can control her body to such a point, you can use it to its full potential, instead of just allowing your chance to speak through her mouth and move her feet. If you take her heart for your own, you will have all the control you need for this plan of yours to work."

This time I scoff and ask: "And let me guess, you can grant me this power?" To which the woman actually shocks me as she says: "Of course. I've done it before. In fact, I was taught this technique by someone who makes you look like nothing but a Shadow." And because I know what Heartless she means, does this infuriate me.  
"Do it." I angrily order her and she smirks at me, the glass orb atop her staff starting to glow with her power and I think: "Someone who works with an item that so obviously shows it when they are performing magic doesn't deserve the ego she has, let alone be taught by someone like the person she just mentioned. I must find him."  
Yet then I feel her magic touching and surrounding me and she hums as she says: "How fortunate. Your very being seems to already exist out of Darkness. That will make this much easier. Now, prepare yourself. In just seconds, you will experience – my gender." And while this actually horrifies me, do we both get shocked.

"No thanks." These words come out of the mouth of the one I am supposed to control, but they are not my tone of voice and they are done without my acceptance or decision and I think: "What? How? I have perfect control. This – this shouldn't be possible." And the incompetent witch behind me voices my thoughts as she snarls:  
"I thought you were controlling that brat." And before I can snarl back at her, do we get shocked again as the brat who I thought was under my total control speaks again and says: "He had my brain, but he can't have my heart. And right now, I'm kind of done with you having my brain as well. Enough of this, bye."

And while I want to scoff and scorn the girl for even thinking she can even so much as threaten me, do I feel a force of power come from within her that actually hurts me and I feel my hold on her break apart, my magical control getting ripped from my grasp and the body I rule with my will being taken from me by the force.  
I feel myself becoming actually transparent, my magic and the energy I have managed to drain from her allowing me to have at least a bit of a spectral form and while the ugly witch looks from me to the girl, does the blonde actually glare at both of us and say: "You will lose. I will make sure of it. Make sure you prepare yourself."  
And while this leaves us both flabbergasted, neither of us able to believe that such a weakling of a blonde has the guts to threaten those obviously superior to her weakened state, does she then leave us, actually walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, proving how immature and stupid she is.

The witch then turns to me with a furious glare and asks: "How stupid are you? Trying to control a Princess Pure of Heart? What made you think you could do such a thing?" To which I glare at her and snarl: "How about the fact that I don't even know what you're talking about? What in magic's name is a Princess Pure of Heart?"  
And the witch groans as she says: "A Princess Pure of Heart is someone who can _not_ be tainted by Darkness. They can be controlled by it in such a way it puts them under status, which is what you did with that girl's mind while controlling her, but they cannot be controlled. Their hearts cannot feel pain, anger, hate or fear."  
And the very notion of people like that existing just disgusts me, but then I turn away from the witch and the girl that I am sure is trying to get to the Great Hall right now and say: "It doesn't matter. She's going to fail. I'll make sure of that." And the woman glares at me as she asks: "And _how_ do you intend to do that?"  
At which I smirk at her and say: "Just make sure to keep your eyes closed. My little pet's gaze is quite – deadly – to anyone other than myself." And the woman huffs before vanishing the way she disappears, but while she does, do I hear: "You do what you must. I am going to gather us the army we need for your miserable plan."  
And while I want to growl at this and think: "Just wait, you will be bowing down to me and my greatness soon enough." Do I focus on the powers I luckily enough didn't lose to that brat costing me my control over her body and do I again summon my giant beast, giving it only one order: "Kill my host – and anyone else unworthy of living."

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **In the Hallways  
**_ _ **Ginny's POV**_

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" I hear a familiar voice screeching at me and I turn around, having tried to find my brothers even though I know they are helping Roxas and the others with the Nobodies that are patrolling the castle and I turn around, shocked to see Luna in a state I haven't seen her in for quite some time now.  
"Luna?" I ask and the girl actually hugs me with the same vigor she did so long ago, when she came back from watching her mother die in that horrible accident. And this instantly has me on high alert and glad to notice a Dusk passing the window. I wrap one arm around Luna and use the other to send a signal at the Dusk.

And what my old best friend tells me makes me even more glad that I motioned the Dusk to get Roxas and the others as she says: "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. He controlled my mind! And you know how much I have been training that for Hogwarts. It wasn't what Riku thought. It wasn't a Heartless. It was Dark Magic, pure dark magic."  
Yet while I want to know more, do I just wrap my other arm around the girl and let out soft noises to hush and calm her down, wanting to make sure that she can report anything of importance when Roxas and the others get here. "No Ginny, you have to hear this! The school, the Muggleborns, they're all in –."  
But then I pull Luna at arm's length and say: "I get it, Luna, but you should leave it to those who can actually do something. Leave it to Roxas and the others.""But – but they'll –." Luna stutters and I smile as I turn her around and say: "Are right there heading this way to hear you out. And I'll be right there with you as they do."

And this seems to be exactly what the girl needs to hear as she sends me a grateful, teary-eyed look before she says: "You need to call anyone and everyone who can fight. The bastard that was controlling me has joined with Maleficent and they're planning a joined attack on the Great Hall right as we speak.  
They're planning to kidnap as many souls as possible to turn them into Heartless and other monsters and to kill all the others. My controller is even planning to use the monster – and I know what it is. He mentally spoke about it almost all the time while controlling me. It's a horrible monster known as a Basilisk, the King of Serpents.  
Just looking it in the eyes will kill you, which is why Stations was only Petrified. The hallway he was found in is filled with mirrors and glass windows. He saw the Basilisk through a reflection and got Petrified instead. Also, the Controller told me that there are actually three students that have been taken by the Heartless.  
And right now more are about to be as those two are planning a huge and massive attack on the Great Hall, just because they believe Muggleborns unworthy of magic and them moving to the others worlds an invasion on their property and plans. You have to stop them!" The girl screeches in the end and startling us all.

Yet then a corridor appears behind the foursome and the one who obviously leads Harry's parental group of family members steps through, the blonde with the long fringe stepping through right behind him as he says: "We will, but you are as important as they are. How did you break free from this controller of yours?"  
And yet Luna looks too desperate to answer, so the other turns to the foursome and says: "Head for the Great Hall. The others already heard everything through the Beserker that Saïx is controlling. They'll be there to join you in seconds." And this seems to calm Luna down, making her sigh in grateful relief.

"Little one?" The man heading Harry's family then asks and Luna answers: "My heart. I've always had a really strong heart and it's always been my mind that was my weak spot. I couldn't ever really _feel_ any negative emotions, but I would always overthink things whenever negative emotions tried entering my being.  
It's why I had so much trouble grieving when my mum died and why Daddy and I have been growing apart. He's lost the ability to care for me and accept that I have trouble feeling an emotion such as grief. I – I just know that – from time to time – he thinks I don't miss mum at all or that I don't feel any loss over her death."  
The Leader nods and the blonde asks: "Incredibly intriguing. Because the controller had such a strong hold on her mind, we never even recognized her for what she is. Though I am surprised that Maleficent didn't either. What with what she tried when she, Sora and Riku first met and all." And the leader nods again.

"What – what do you mean?" Luna asks and the leader answers: "You are a Princess Pure of Heart. You can't feel grief, anger, pain or hatred, because Darkness isn't able to have any kind of hold on your heart. Your mind and your body might always be different stories, but your heart will be forever immune to Darkness."  
This shocks my best friend, but then I get evidence that the blonde really is the thinker in the group that is Harry's family as he hums and says: "Perhaps, if she is one, there might be more of them. Perhaps even enough to, if we can connect the purity of their hearts to the wards of the castle, clear the Darkness a little."

"You mean, give the others a fighting chance? Take out the threat that is the Basilisk? Prevent the Nightmares that Maleficent will send to the Great Hall?" Luna asks, again looking frantic and when the thinker nods, does she yelp: "What are we standing here for then?" To which he answers: "We don't know – who they are."  
And while this stumps my best friend, do I then get evidence that, darkness or not, these last four months have really done a number on her as she says: "But you know I'm one. And – and if you can connect me to the wards – maybe my – my heart can – can reach out – to theirs? Call them to come to the wards as well."  
"We would never –." The thinker tries, but Luna actually glares at him and says: "Do it. I may not be able to feel guilt, but I know the thought process that goes with it. Even if you don't have to ease my heart, relieve my mind from these thoughts. Let me guide my sisters in heart to where they can help save this school."  
And we all look at the girl, her face set in stony determination, but the rest of her body proving that this controller really did horrible things with her while he had his claws stuck in her mind and I think: "There is no way she will survive powering up the wards like that." And the leader seems to think the same thing as he says:

"We will link your light to the wards to ensure that the other princesses feel its presence activated. We won't let you do anything else until they get there. No objections. You are not in the state where we can risk you in anyway, not if you really want to help keep the school safe. Know your limits, little one, and use them wisely."  
And the girl nods, while I think: "Xion was right. Things have to get worse before they get better." I then notice the thinker looking at me and I nod at his silent order for me to find my brothers. And while I find it ironic that that was the reason I was here in the first place, do I run off, wondering if I will have to fight as well.

 _ **I'm really not sure, Ginny.  
**_ _ **So next chapter will probably be pretty long as it will cover not only Xemnas sending others to fight Riddle and sending off Nobodies to track down, distract and mislead the Basilisk, but also Luna calling on the other Princesses Pure of Heart, a potential fight between Nightmares and the Organization and other stuff.  
**_ _ **However, while there will be a fight between Maleficent and the Organization – and probably Sora and Riku as well – do I plan quite the interesting outcome for her. One that I sort of hinted at in this chapter and that will make it so that one cliché trope doesn't happen. Maleficent's death – won't be at the edge of a weapon.  
**_ _ **Figure that one out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Cub Nate, aka I Give Zero Fox**_


	13. Hogwarts Under Threat

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I need to be honest with you all and let you know ahead of time that there MIGHT be a change of schedule. Depending on how this chapter goes, I MIGHT split the Great Battle up in a two-parter. I know you guys might not like this and I don't like ending the year off like that, but it will all depend on the chapter length.  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Dark Thunder The Unicorn aka Cub Nate**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Under Threat**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Xemnas' POV**_

"And that's the whole situation. The monster is a Basilisk, looking it in the eye will instantly kill you and there are Heartless, Nightmares, a Dark Magic User that had been controlling Luna and even Maleficent coming this way. We need you to head inside and help keep the students safe, while we form the first front."  
Sora tells the Headmaster as he and the teachers have come to join my family and me in the Entrance Hall, Professors Flitwick and Babbling working on the protective enchantments that are already in existence around the room where my son is, yet again, holding his meeting, this time together with the parents of some Half-Bloods.  
Yet Dumbledore seems against this idea and says: "We can't –." But Riku steps up and says: "You have no choice. We are still the only ones able to fight off the Nightmares and Heartless. We also know Maleficent and know every trick in her book. The only one who might get past us is that Dark Magic User.  
And when he does, we will need you, the staff and, if possible, the parents to defeat him. But those parents won't listen to a bunch of kids half as well as they will listen to someone who they know want to keep their kids safe. Go, leave our expertise to us and do what you are best at." And this speech makes Dumbledore grimace.

The teachers then turn around and when they close the Great Hall doors behind them, do I let out a sigh and think: "I hate keeping secrets from those I work with." And with that do I turn to the girl that Vexen and I hid behind us when the teachers reached us and I say: "Alright, let's head for the wards. How are you feeling?"  
And the girl throws away a Hi-Potion that had been switching hands between members of my family while Riku and Sora kept the teachers distracted and she says: "I feel fine. I want to help. I need to make things right." And while I share a quick look with Riku, who sends me an understanding nod, do I then nod at her.  
I then turn to Zexion and say: "Protect your Kingdom." To which the King says: "Protect its Light." And while I wonder if he knew before now or if he just now realized why I have the girl with me, do we nod at each other and do Vexen and I break from the group, the young witch between us as we head out of the castle.

Yet we don't even get any further than a small staircase hidden between the Entrance Courtyard and the pathway leading to the Potions Dungeon, before I hear something coming at us from above. I look up and snarl, waving my arm and using a strong burst of my power to send an Air Pirate to the dimension I fought Sora in.  
"Don't waste your power." Vexen then snaps at me, but I glare at him even as he summons his gigantic shield to fight off another Air Pirate that tried to strike us from the other side. He then looks at me and I sigh through my nose, but nod, understanding what the Chilly Academic has in mind and what he wants me to do.  
And for the rest of our run to the borders do Vexen and I switch places effortlessly every time we sense or spot a Heartless trying to take Luna from us. "They're onto our plans. Either that or Maleficent is up to her old tricks and hopes to achieve it with a new set." Vexen growls as he blocks another attack.  
"It's neither. They're both just pissed that I fooled them this long. They want me destroyed." Luna whimpers and we share a grimace as that does sound like something a bastard who sends a killer monster into a school would do and we both know that the evil fairy has long ago earned her name through all her vicious deeds.

Then we finally reach where we need to be and Luna is almost in tears as she spots the border wall that surrounds the Hogwarts grounds. Yet just when we are only a few meters away, does the girl yelp and do we both growl as an army of Wyvern swoop down and line up, blocking our access to the huge stone wall.  
This seriously infuriates me and while I again wonder if they know why we are here, do I hear Vexen growl: "That no good witch. She send these monsters to block off the entrances. They're in even bigger numbers there at the gate. It's to make sure she can make as many victims as possible." And I notice that he's right.  
"Leave – leave – LEAVE US ALONE!" Luna suddenly screams and I look at her shocked as her hands are clasped in front of her chest and her eyes closed. And as she screams this does a huge burst of pure light escape her, causing me to cover my eyes with my arm as it reaches out to every angle, growing in size like mad.  
This, however, only lasts less than a minute and when it vanishes, does the girl collapse. Yet before I can snap at her for the fact that she, yet again, forgot her own limits, do I feel shocked to notice that all of the Wyverns have been vanquished. This instead makes me look at the panting girl in respect and I think:  
"She sure is a lot stronger than she looks. No wonder she's been able to fight off and break free from that monster.""That – I – I didn't even know – I could do that." The girl sighs and while I feel amazed that she recovered so fast, do I help her up and say: "Well, you and your sisters will be able to do much more very soon."

The girl nods and then moves over to the stone wall that surrounds the entire castle, going around the Black Lake and through most of the Forbidden Forest. And the minute that she softly touches the wall, do I know that things will get better. The girl's eyes, which were pale silvery, turn bright and white like the moon.  
"Her Light is connecting to the power of the wards." Vexen mutters and I nod, but then I say: "Don't do anything yet. Just call out to your sisters. Use the wards to find them and let them come to you. You know you can't power up the wards on your own." And the girl only indicates that she heard me through a soft moan.

 _ **At the Great Hall  
**_ _ **Demelza's POV**_

The last four months have been a real twist between great and horrible events. It was great to ride the Hogwarts Express, make friends and get Sorted in the House of the Brave, the House several of my ancestors have been sorted into. It was just as great to get chosen as the new Chaser and to train with Johnson and Spinnet.  
It was horrible to notice just how horrible the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin was, how older students took advantage of their years of knowledge to bully younger students of the other House or how the four new exchange students just couldn't be together, because they were constantly bothered by other students.  
Then things took two turns for the even worst as first a Pureblood was attacked and while Malfoy had tried terrifying Muggleborns through the message found near Stations, did he feel horrified when he realized that Stations was Pureblood and did he keep quiet about the Chamber and its legend after he made this realization.

The other was the attack on the Muggleborns who had been meeting with Prince Harry to discuss what they can expect during their move to the other Universe and while I had felt relieved to hear it all ended with only two students ending up in the Hospital Wing, did I realize shortly after that a friend of mine was missing.  
And hearing from Professor Larxene what happened to those who work with Maleficent had made me realize that it was no use telling the teachers about this. Instead, I had let mum write to my friend's parents and dad had pressured the Minister into finally accepting that the move shouldn't be excluded to Muggleborns only.  
Because of that am I now inside the Great Hall myself, both my parents with me as Dumbledore has lowered the Muggle-Repellent Wards and are we listening to Harry as he explains what we need to do to prepare for a sudden, unprepared move. Or we were, until Dumbledore and the teachers suddenly entered the hall.

We all look at him and he says: "I am very sorry to disrupt this meeting, but I must ask Prince Harry if he has managed to create the transport Portal yet?" To which Harry cringes and says: "I – I can, but I can only take it into Leon's place and only hold it open for five to ten minutes. I only just started practicing how to."  
The man grimaces, but then he says: "Very well. All those in First to Fourth year, please take your parents to the front of the Great Hall. Prince Harry, please open the portal. Maleficent and a dark wizard who has unleashed the Chamber's monster are heading this way along with an army of Heartless and Nightmares."  
This causes shock to go through the Great Hall, but a second later pandemonium ensues as parents all over start shouting and screaming, some of them grabbing hold of their kids, others rushing for the teachers with looks of fury and rage on their faces and actually shouting all kinds of profanities at the staff standing at the doors.  
"THUNDER!" The Prince then screams, causing for the Enchanted Ceiling to rumble with the magic of the element and this silences the entire hall, all of the residents looking at the lad in shock. "You heard the Headmaster. First to Fourth years, right here, right now. Headmaster, call the House Elves, they already have their orders."

The man nods and I stand up alongside my parents, my mother trembling in fear as she has been frightened of Dark Wizards ever since dad told her about the war of the Seventies. Yet just when I am standing in line with some of the other First Years that showed up, do I experience something I have never felt before.  
My heart pulses instead of beats and every happy memory and emotion that I have been feeling for the better part of my life seem to resonate with each pulse. I feel its light going through my entire body and feel as if it embraces me, as if it is about to pull me there where it is at its strongest and feel my feet leave the ground.  
Then the light reaches my eyes and I actually feel my eyelids getting stuck where they are and feel my tear sacs disabling themselves. I do hear my parents yelp and scream my name, but don't really understand why as I can still feel that my toes are scraping against the stone floor, as if Hogwarts herself is causing this.  
And then a voice that has been heard in many of my classes is heard in my mind and I hear Luna whispering: "My sister, your heart is pure like mine and the Light needs its sisters to protect the school. Come to me, help me defend that which is right. Let your heart lead you to mine. I need you, my sister Pure of Heart."

And while I have no idea what Pure of Heart means, how Luna knows that I have one or how she is doing this, do I then realize that, alongside my parents there were several other voices that were screaming other names and while I don't know how I know this, do I think: "They are my sisters. And Luna needs us."  
And with that do I feel as if Hogwarts is guiding me through the slim connection we still have as I feel my body turning around, leaving the line and heading for the entrance doors. And as I feel myself floating there, do I feel two other presences joining me, coming to float on either side of me as we float to our goal.  
Yet while I can't see anything as the light is all I see and I have literally turned blind, do I hear the ancient voice of Dumbledore say: "Girls please, go back to your parents. I don't know what –." But then the voice on my right says: "We are Princesses Pure of Heart. Our Sisters need us at the Wards. The Light needs our strength."  
The man, who I can't see but whose presence I can sense right in front of me, seems shocked and then I feel my heart beating in sync with the other two girls. And this pulse makes me feel as if my whole body vanishes in the light that it pulsed with. I feel lighter than the light that comes from deep within me and feel myself move.

And when I feel myself gaining form once again, do I feel my sight return to me and do I feel my body collapsing. And as I land on the ground, do I not hear two other, but five other voices, all female, groaning alongside mine. And thanks to everything I have learned, do I think: "Seven. The most powerful number in magic."  
And I look up, my eyes widening when I see that Luna is actually in the same state I felt myself being in before as she has one hand pressed against the border wall and has her eyes shine like the moon on a full moon night. Yet then I notice two of Harry's parents look to my side and grimacing and I look myself at where they stare.

And the sight I see there has me worried once again as one of the four people I have grown great respect for is standing where the rest of us are on our hands and knees, her own face a visage of shock and concern. Yet then the blonde steps forward and says: "Looks like your bond with Demyx has had unexpected aftereffects."  
The girl with the straight black hair grimaces at this and says: "I – I need to get back. Roxas and I were having each other's back and we – we were surrounded by Aura Lions." Yet at this the other adult male steps forward and says: "Axel will have to keep him safe. Your Heart is needed here, with those of your sisters."  
The girl grimaces in concern at this and turns her face to the castle as she mumbles: "Demyx, Axel, Roxas, I – I'm sorry." And after this does she get embraced by two girls who I know are in Hufflepuff and a year older and both hold her in comfort and reassurance before the eldest of us, who is in my House and in Third, asks:  
"What can we do?" And the Leader of Harry's family says: "Go join your sister. Connect your Pure Hearts to the wards, have them sustain you and give them your strength and use it to repel the Darkness." At this the girls and I grimace and the lone Slytherin in our group asks: "You – you really think _we_ can do that?"  
To which the other says: "We do. You are the Princesses Pure of Heart. Your power is strong enough to repel and destroy even the strongest of Heartless. In fact, your sister here just did so with an army of Wyvern and she didn't even know she could do that." At this the girl nods and I too feel my confidence renewed.

"Just connect to the wards. I am sure once you are, they will guide you. From there on, all you need to do is switch giving your power between the wards and each other, in case one of you tires before the others." The Leader then tells us and we all nod, our pace in perfect sync as we move over to where Luna is standing.  
At the border wall we all share one last look, me and my fellow Gryffindor in the center of our group of six and I look to the left where Bell looks to the right before we turn our faces in mirror directions. And from both sides do I receive nods of determination and trust before we all turn our faces back to the border wall before us.  
And while Bell, Greengrass and Abbott raise their left arms, do Bones, the Xion girl and I raise our right. And as one do our hands touch the wards. Instantly I feel everything that happened in the Great Hall happen again, feel my heart start to pulse with its incredible power once again, but I also feel something else, something new.  
With every pulse that comes from my heart, do I feel a pulse of light magic come from the power source in front of me. Yet I also feel its power being weakened by some strange, horrible force, one that tries to overcome it and attack me instead, yet which seems to get blocked by the pulse that comes from my heart.

"It's the Darkness. The Darkness that is attacking the castle. It's Maleficent, that Dark Wizards and all of the Heartless and Nightmares that are attacking Xion's friends and the school." I think and while this should frighten me, do I then feel it. As my heart pulses again, do I feel it meet up with several other powerful pulses.  
"My sisters. They are here with me. They too can sense the Darkness." I think and then mumble: "I want it gone." And I hear their voices chorus with mine before a third pulse, one united pulse of all our hearts, reaches out and attacks the darkness, causing for the light I feel in my heart to strengthen and reach out incredibly far.  
I raise my head back into the back of my neck, my eyes wider than before yet still unseeing and all I can see is the light that comes from my heart and how it reaches out further and further, as if a globe of pure light grows from my very core, unites with several globes around me and grows to cover the entire school, grounds and all.

With every pulse I feel this globe, created out of the pureness of the hearts of me and my sisters, grow more and encompass more of the grounds and the school. And then I sense it. A horrible glob of darkness, which seems to come from several sources, and which are located over several spots of the school floors.  
I frown at this and try to force more strength into the next pulse that comes from my heart, but to my concern does it only seem to make the globs a little smaller, but no less strong or active. "We can't do it like that. Let's focus on the one source of Darkness that we can beat. The one that is on the Second floor, near the bathroom."  
I hear Daphne's voice, yet I am sure she's not speaking. I then hear Luna's voice gasp and she says: "That's Maleficent. If – if we – if we can – if we can beat her –." And then Xion's voice speaks: "My friends will have a stronger, better chance at beating that army." To which the rest of the girls and my voice speak as one:  
"Let's do it." And the next pulse that comes from our hearts seems to instantly merge with all of the light that is now powering the wards of the school and while I feel all of the elation that the castle, the ghosts and the portraits seem to feel over our accomplishment, do I happily close my eyes, letting out all of my Light.

And with help of my sisters do I feel the full strength of my light, their light and the light of the castle focus itself on this one source, this one being of Darkness. I feel its power trying to fight ours, but I send out another pulse and so do my sisters. And with each pulse that my sisters and I send out, do I feel it weakening.  
And in my minds eye do I also see it shrinking, crouching down and trying to push back, as if the witch herself is trying to stand up. Then I feel a horribly painful wave of Dark energy coming off her, but two of my sisters seem united in heart as they let out a wave of light that merges together the minute it leaves their hearts.  
The darkness that came off the witch actually gets pushed back inside her and while she is miles and miles away, can I actually hear her scream as this happens. "NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Xion screams in our heads and I think: "Together. We are seven, but for the sake of the light –." And our voices chorus: "WE ARE ONE!"  
And the next wave that comes off my sisters, the castle and myself proves this as it merges and becomes a tsunami wave of Light Magic the second it leaves us. It heads straight for the witch and, in my mind's eye, I see her darkness shrink down and vanish into utterly nothing, the last bit vanishing like a bit of dust getting blown away.

Yet this is as much as I, my heart and my body can handle and I feel my arm dropping alongside me, my legs caving underneath me and my mouth gaping as I gasp and pant, trying with everything I am to get energy back into my body. I hear two pairs of feet rushing for me and feel some kind of magic covering me.  
Yet while I have no doubt that the magic is supposed to heal me, do I seem to have drained myself, magically and physically more than their magic can recover and I whisper: "She's gone. Maleficent – is –." But then the only darkness that can overcome me does so and I feel my consciousness leaving me, my body falling down.

 _ **Damn, well done, girls.  
**_ _ **So I'm sure some of you were expecting me to cover all of the Princesses and how they feel and while part of me was contemplating the use of Luna to get to the wards, the use of Demelza to cover the calling of the Princesses and the use of another to cover the Princesses connecting to the wards, did this feel better.  
**_ _ **And personally, I do realize that I could have been more descriptive, that I could have given more details on how it feels for the princesses to be connected to the wards and for them to release the light within their hearts, but I'm just not there yet as a writer and so I gave my best, while also focusing on the Final Battle.  
**_ _ **As for the Battle, Next Chapter: Roxas and the others realize that Xion is no longer with them, notice that their magic is suddenly getting stronger and that the more powerful Heartless and Nightmares seem to have lost their strange power boost. They make use of this advantage and protect the Great Hall.  
**_ _ **In the mean time do Dumbledore and the Teachers realize that they can use two different spells to hold open the portal that allows for parents and their kids to be moved to safety, yet while Albus delegates this task to two of his staff, does he then gather the others and does he search for the Dark Wizard to beat him.  
**_ _ **How will that go,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author:**_ _ **Dark Thunder The Unicorn aka Cub Nate**_


	14. Light Versus Darkness

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I have some good news for all of you. This chapter and the importance behind it is what made sure I DIDN'T decide on taking a break from the update schedule this month and just decide to have two chapters for every story up at the end of February. However, after this, there will be a lot of Aftermath chapters.  
**_ _ **What are we going to cover? Luna recovering and accepting that what happened over all those months wasn't her fault. Hermione learning how to use a Keyblade, the actual unity of the Four Houses, a few more confrontations between the students themselves before this happens and a few other things.  
**_ _ **In other words, I think it's safe to say that the third and final part of this Series, The Magician's Light, won't be until somewhere around summer, maybe not even until the end of the year. It all depends on how many topics Nate and I feel we need to cover and how many loose strings we need to tie up before we end this.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Dark Thunder the Unicorn aka Cub Nate**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **Light Versus Darkness**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Roxas' POV**_

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts just happened?" I ask, startled and struggling to keep a Beserker Heartless – who is for some reason ignoring Saïx's orders – from crushing me with his gigantic sword and the Lunar Divider himself rushes at me, using his own huge weapon to parry the monster's away.  
"Apparently Xion has become a Princess Pure of Heart. It must be because she was created mostly out of Sora's memories of Kairi. A part of Kairi's pure heart must have transferred to Xion and she must have expanded on that over the time she has been here." The man says and I nod before smiling as something awesome happens.  
A giant Bully Dog, which is a Heartless that is shaped like a Pitbull, but then purple and with its body and head cramped together in a circular shape, tries to jump Saïx, only to get thrown to the side by a huge black furred dog and a brown colored wolf like creature that can actually stand on two legs and has extended front claws.  
"I still can't believe that you taught Remus how to control his werewolf form outside of the Full Moon." Professor Flitwick, who has come to help keep our side of the doors to the Great Hall safe and who has been casting charms specially crafted on the unity between their magic and ours, says. Yet Saïx scoffs at him and says:

"Remember my title." At which the diminutive teacher nods and continues his work. Saïx then notices something and I spot Axel fighting several fire based Heartless. I then want to look around and gage the situation, but then get shocked when Axel says: "Keep him safe." And I turn to see him looking Saïx directly in the eye.  
These are three words I really never thought I'd hear out of Axel's mouth as he has shown me signs that he has yet to forgive the man for how he kept trying to plant seeds of doubt and distrust between us and how he let himself be fueled by his jealousy, even as he kept it secret from the both of us that we had all regrown hearts.  
Yet there is no desperation or self-disgust shining in Axel's eyes which proves that he isn't saying that just because I just lost the one person I have been fighting with back to back for several minutes and while I callously slash at an advancing Shadow Heartless that tried to attack me from behind, does Saïx regain himself and say:  
"Stay whole." Which, thanks to the look shared between the two, I know is a secret code between them that proves Saïx has accepted Axel's orders. The man then jumps and takes a spot right behind me. Yet while this should have made me want to grimace, do I actually feel stronger and more secure with him there.

 _ **In the meantime  
**_ _ **Inside the Great Hall  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS PORTION CONTAINS DEATH AND BLOOD! NEITHER WILL BE VERY EXPLICIT, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

"What just happened?""Albus, what is going on?""What was all that about?""How did that happen?" "What caused that?""Where are our daughters?""Do you know anything?" The parents of the five girls who had vanished just minutes ago are now bombarding the Headmaster with these and other questions, yet I snap:  
"Will you lot shut up already!" Shocking them and I say: "Your daughters are fine. They have been recognized as Princesses Pure of Heart, girls that have hearts so full of light, they can't be affected by Darkness. They are currently at the wards over at the boarder wall and are offering their light to the wards to fight the Darkness.  
And before you go any worry, two of my fathers are there with them and so is Xion, who was once also a member of the Organization. And I also know which of my fathers are there, the leader of our group and one of the two most defensive of the group. Your daughters are fine and are offering a great contribution to our side."

This shocks the entire group and then one of the fathers asks: "How do you know all this?" And I motion with my head for the side, where they suddenly spot a Dusk floating just outside the window. This seems to calm all of the parents down and I turn to the Headmaster, who is smiling at me in pride as I say:  
"My father, the king is on his way here. If he and Hermione, using her Keyblade, can join their forces, they can keep the portal open from this side and that will allow you, your staff and me to head into the school and help the others. And yes, Hermione, father will help you understand how to use the Light of your Keyblade to do this."  
At this Hermione, who had been shocked but had moved over with her own parents when she heard me speak, nods and her mother asks: "Will she be in any danger?" But I shake my head and say: "Leon and Cloud are on the other side of the portal keeping Heartless and other beasts away and father will be with her."

The man nods, yet then we all get shocked by a wave that actually makes the walls, ceiling and the floor turn white and that covers all of the present furniture in a bright white aura. The Dusk does actually seem to be pushed away by this for a bit, but when the light recedes and he comes back, is it with incredible news.  
I turn to Dumbledore and say: "Maleficent is dead. The Princesses focused all of their Light on her and utterly destroyed her. There is nothing left of her. That and the more powerful Heartless and Nightmares have now become greatly weakened. This is our chance. We have to grab the opportunity they presented us right now."

The man nods and then father appears, his Lexicon already in hand and his crown on his head. He turns to me and I say: "Leon and Cloud are on the other side, the families are ready, but scared and Hermione will help you keep this side open. We're going out, so we can take out the Dark Wizard and lessen the number of Nightmares."  
Father grimaces at this and I say: "I will take mother, daddy Lexaeus and Demyx with me." At this father says: "Take Xaldin as well." But I shake my head and say: "He's defending professor Flitwick who is keeping the enchantments on the Great Hall doors strong. I can't risk doing so." And father nods in understanding.

I then turn to Dumbledore and the man nods as he says: "Severus, move out and provide potions to whoever needs it. Stay with Filius and Lexaeus. Minerva, stay here and help the king and Mss. Granger. Pomona, go out and check on our new resident princesses. Your Highness, whenever you're ready, let's go."  
And while I feel more like a Keyblade Wielder than a Prince right now, do I nod and while Dumbledore motions for the other teachers that are here to follow him, do we rush for the doors, Dumbledore actually enchanting them so we can pass through them without having to open them, which in and of itself amazes me.  
The sensation is amazing and feels similar to when I have a splash fight with Demyx back at the pool out in the backyard, yet I don't let this distract me and just summon my Keyblades before passing through them. And instantly after I block the attack of a Lancer Nobody, which shocks me as I hadn't expected these beings of Darkness.  
"Do none of these Nobodies listen to orders?" I ask and Daddy Xaldin, who uses his wind-controlled lances to push the Nobody away snarls: "None, they're all under her bloody control. Which is supposed to be impossible, because she only controlled the Heartless last time." Yet I shake my head at this and say:  
"It's not Maleficent. The Princesses just took care of that. This is that Dark Wizard at work.""Then get to him. I want my warriors back." The man snarls and I nod, knowing he's not really mad at me but at the fact that he has to fight his own legion of Nobodies and with the teachers at my side, do I rush for the stairs.

"Daddy Lexaeus, mum, Demyx, with me. We're taking out that Dark creep." At this all three of them smirk and while Dumbledore makes sure to rely his own orders to Xaldin, who nods, do we rush up. The Dusk actually joins us, shooting out of a random door and conveys me a message. "He's on the Fourth floor – and he's really, really pissed."  
This upsets the others, yet then I gasp as the Dusk goes on and I turn to teachers, all of them looking at me imploringly and I say: "Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey are dead. They encountered him three minutes ago and – he killed them. He killed them after watching Maleficent fall to the power of the Princesses Pure of Heart."  
The teachers blanch and gasp and yet Dumbledore turns furious and growls: "Can you open a portal to him?" But I shake my head and say: "He will send curses through before I can fully set up the connection and keep it strong. We can't take the risk. Not to mention he might be surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies or Nightmares."

And while the man is obviously none too pleased with this, do I say: "I can't keep a portal strong if there is that much Darkness on the other side." The man nods and then Professor Sinistra says: "Tipsy!" And the strangest creature I have ever seen appears as the Professor says: "Take us three corridors away from the threat."  
And while the being is obviously hesitant, does Dumbledore say: "Now Tipsy, before more innocent blood is spilled." And this seems to convince the being and he snaps his fingers. And suddenly I feel as if I am passing through a portal at lightning speed, which makes me hold back a gasp of shock as we arrive at our destination.

Yet thanks to how long my family has trained me in the art of stealth, battle and the Keyblade, do I manage to keep quiet and Daddy Lexaeus instantly moves himself to the corner, pushes his hair back and looks around the corner before giving the sign that it's all clear. Demyx and I nod, but the others seem a little confused.  
"It means the coast is clear. We won't get attacked and can get to the next hallway unperturbed." I whisper and the teachers nod. Yet when we reach the end of the hallway, do I notice it splits in half and I whisper: "Demyx, mirror me." And Demyx shoots a small burst of water at the suits of armor standing at each corner.  
And thanks to the sun shining in from the windows, does this cause for the suits to become reflective. And while I spot nothing in the reflection of the hallway going left, do I grimace as I notice three huge Snapper dogs munching on a body lying on the floor. "Another victim. Can we still save him?" Dumbledore asks, but I answer:  
"I doubt it. Either that dark creep killed him, he got killed by the Monster or his heart has already been consumed by those Snapper dogs. There is nothing left to do." And Dumbledore grinds his teeth before I notice another suit of armor standing at a convenient corner, which I spot through the last bits of reflection on the current suit.

"Demyx, water this one and the one over there in the corner. The one we saw in the reflection." I whisper and Demyx nods. And only better as somehow, thanks to the reflection in both, I can actually look straight into the corner that comes from the hallway on the right. And instantly I spot something that makes me glad of this.  
"He's waiting for us. He's using the Snapper dogs to – that body's a fake. It's a decoy meant to draw you out. He's playing on your needs to see your students safe." I hiss at the teachers and Dumbledore whispers: "Septima?" And the woman waves her wand before she hisses: "He's right. There are three illusion charms in place in there."  
Dumbledore nods, but then turns to me and says: "My eyesight isn't as great as yours, my boy, so I can't see your foe through that reflection. Can you tell me what he looks like?" I nod and turn back, grateful that Demyx shoots another two bouts of water at both suits of armor and I focus on how the bastard looks.

"He's – he's young. I'd say – a – a Sixth or maybe even Seventh year. He – he looks a lot like – like – like me. Like he is an older me. Wavy black hair, waxy skin and – did his eyes just turn from brown to red?" And this makes Dumbledore gasp, his eyes wide and he asks: "Did you just say _red_?" And I nod, looking at him.  
"Leave him to me." The man growls and then stands up straight, while we had been crouching at the walls this entire time and he moves around the corner before he loudly says: "Your trick isn't working on us, Tom. Drop the pretense and show yourself. Or are you not yet strong enough to rely on anything other than parlor tricks?"  
And because I have never heard the man speak like this, do I turn to the teachers with us and ask: "Do either of you know of a Tom that could have been causing trouble this year?" But the teachers shake their heads and Professor Sinistra whispers: "The last Tom graduated two years ago. There aren't any in either year you mentioned."

This confuses and worries me and I aim my Keyblade and whisper: "Deep freeze." Causing for the water on the suit of armor to freeze over and allowing me to keep my reflection and my ability to look around the corner without being seen myself. And the sight this provides me and the others absolutely astounds me and my group.  
Dumbledore is moving across the hallway as if there is nothing there but him and his opponent, yet he is also using everything available to either defend himself or attack the teen opposite of him, who has sharp red eyes now, is hissing all kinds of things and is using magic of feats that make me feel like they are way beyond his league.  
Yet then the female teachers gasp and I look at them. "Those – those eyes. That – that – that – but – but – but how?" Vector asks and Daddy Xaldin asks: "How what?" And the question the woman asks astounds and infuriates me: "How did You-Know-Who manage to turn himself back into his sixteen year old self like that?"

I look from her to the reflection and back and when I look again, do my eyes lock onto the eyes of the teen Dumbledore is fighting. And suddenly, thanks to this look, do I hear one line being whispered by a woman, the sound itself far away and sounding as if it is being carried over to me by Daddy Xaldin on one of his lances.  
" _Harry, be brave, be strong."_ I hear some kind of woman whisper in the far, far distance and then hear her voice scream in feared pain. Yet this scream is much louder and sounds much, much closer, echoing around me and making me cringe in on myself before it gets replaced by a raging, boiling fury that rises up within me.

I jump up, turn around and shout: "VOLDEMORT!" And with both my Keyblades in either hand do I rush around the corner, making a sweeping turn in my jump around the corner and shouting every magical attack my parents have taught me over the years: "FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA! THUNDAGA! GRAVIGA! STOPGA!"  
And a huge blast of fire, a wave of ice crystals and a horde of lightning bolts rush at the teen that looks shocked, yet somehow managed to dodge or block most of my attacks and who's shield actually stops both my Stop and my Gravity spell. "Harry –." Dumbledore tries, but I snarl: "No, he's mine." Startling the man.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. We meet at last." Voldemort calmly says and I growl: "At last and for the last time. I will cleanse my kingdom from your darkness before moving them all away to where your influence can never reach them." Yet at this the man smirks and says: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Harry. I have too many serving me."  
But I growl: "All who willingly follow you will be sentenced to either the End of the World or to the World that Never Was. They will _never_ spread your vile darkness where it doesn't belong. I won't allow it – and I won't allow you to exist any longer either." And with that do I rush for the boy, who calmly says:  
"Avada Kedavra!" But I stop and shout: "Reflega! Aeroga!" And just like his shield, do the crystals that surround me block the attack. Yet then I smirk as the wind that now surrounds me actually grabs the spell and shoots it right back, missing Voldemort by less than an inch, leaving a tear in the trim of his robe as he dodges it.

We glare at each other and Voldemort hisses: "You don't have what it takes to defeat me." Yet suddenly I notice something and smirk: "I might not, but I know someone who does." And while otherwise I would cringe at it, do I now just smirk as suddenly the spear point of a Chakram sticks out of the boy's chest.  
The boy gasps and Lea, who is actually standing behind him asks: "Keep that memorized. Also looking for this?" And to my confusion does he hold up a brown, old looking diary before he states: "Goodbye." And the next second his hand ignites, burning the book to cinders. And as it burns, does the boy actually scream.  
Voldemort yells in pain, sounding as if he is actually being burned alive and I think: "The book. That's how he controlled Luna." And I glare before I suddenly remember something. And while feeling as if I am bringing true honor my birth mother and her sacrifice, do I hiss: "Thunder." Aiming my Keyblade at the book.  
A burst of lightning shoots out of my blade and hits the book right at the top left part, going through and causing for Voldemort to let out another scream before he, to even my shock, vanishes in puffs of smoke and wisps of dark masses and energy. And even the blood that dripped from his lips onto the floor vanishes the same way.

"My boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asks and I nod, but then Lea says: "For now, maybe." Which confuses me, but then I realize what he means as suddenly, the anger, rage and fury I felt over having my parents' murderer so close leaves me and I feel the energy drain that comes with all the powerful magic I cast.  
And as if he saw this coming, do I spot Lea moving over to me with arms raised and with the last of my fading energy, do I tilt my body in his direction. And the feeling of his warm arms pulling me protectively closed and the sight of his long black robe is the last thing I feel and see before consciousness leaves me.

* * *

 _ **Well done Harry.  
**_ _ **Okay, to be honest, I was constantly debating how to end all this and I actually didn't want to have anyone die, but because this is such an important fight, did I feel that I had to – at least a little – treat this like the Battle For Hogwarts in DH. Also, for a short minute, I felt like having Harry take out Tom, but this just felt better.  
**_ _ **Personally I just hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will probably cover the eradication of the Heartless, Nightmares and Nobodies as well as the people who have already moved into Radiant Garden being told that everything is back in order and being offered the choice of returning or staying next chapter.  
**_ _ **After that, there are going to be a few more chapters to tie up a few last loose ends. I will get into the burial of Collin and Seamus – no, I was not referencing canon with that, it was just a random choice – the bond between Sirius, Remus and Saïx and a few other things that Nate and I consider important to the story.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Dark Thunder the Unicorn aka Cub Nate**_


	15. The Clean-up - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this is going to be a lot of fun as I am going to treat the upcoming chapter – and maybe the one or two following this one – the same way I did the Christmas Extravaganza back in Keyblade's Light. And with that I mean the part where the ships were officially set into motion, not the whole section of that story.  
**_ _ **So yeah, this chapter is going to cover both the eradication of the Heartless, Nightmares and Nobodies, but it is also going to cover the pairings that have started becoming more and more apparent since last book. The ones I hope to cover this chapter are MarluxiaxLarxene, LuxordxLexaeus and finally AxelxRoxas.  
**_ _ **Have fun, shall we,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Nate Werehog aka Dark Thunder The Unicorn**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **The Clean-up – Part 01**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Hallways  
**_ _ **Larxene's POV**_

"The bastard. The bastard that made my poor baby an orphan. The bastard that tried to off my baby while he was out cold only last year. The bastard that ruined the better part of my baby's life. The bastard that, for almost ten years, took my baby everything any innocent child deserve. And he was here, in the school, again."  
I think furiously, having learned quite a lot about this no good megalomaniac over the four months that I have been a teacher and while I am glad that the threat was neutralized a few months sooner than it was last year, do I still not like what has been going on this last year or the consequences of this bastard's actions.  
"Sure, Axel got me and several others killed years ago, but he also learned his lesson and became part of the Organization that deserves to exist. We may have been Dark, but at least we learned how to balance out the Darkness of our existence with the Light in our hearts. Dark creeps like him don't deserve to exist."

"And neither do these Heartless." I think in furious rage as I move past the corner and shock the Bully dogs that tried to strike at Lea from the back, causing them to yelp in pain before they burst into puffs of smoke and a heart each that floats up before vanishing. And this makes me whisper: "Be in peace, you poor souls."  
I then spot the Dusk that informed us of where to find this no-good bastard and say: "Inform the Superior. The Dark Threat has been eliminated. We best regroup, form teams and scour the castle for any left over Heartless and other scum." At this the Dusk flies off and I turn to Lea, who has my unconscious son in his arms.  
"Head for my dorms. They are hidden in a special place within my classroom. Stay there and keep our little one safe." Lea nods and I turn to Dumbledore, who says: "I will regroup with the teachers. We will take over the meeting and see who desires to stay and who desires to either remain or move in Radiant Garden."

I nod at him and say: "After that, make sure that you have one teacher for each of our teams. You will probably need 5 or so, so they can help us around. I won't need one, but the others might." Dumbledore nods and then looks at the mirage of the dead student, yet I shoot a bolt of lightning at it, undoing the magical illusion.  
"This poor soul may have been an illusion, but –." And I remember what Harry told us, about how two Gryffindors had been killed by that horrible bastard. I sigh at this, yet then Demyx snaps his fingers and two Dancer Nobody appears. "We have two victims somewhere in the castle. Find them and be gentle."  
The Melodious Nocturne tells his signature Nobodies and the two move in such a way it's sort of obvious that they are nodding at him before they dance away, moving smoothly and with leg movements that look as if they are skating across the floor or something. Dumbledore smiles at the boy, who says: "  
"You better let McGonagall know. It's better if the other Lions hear this from her, before my Dancers get those two moved to the Great Hall." At this Dumbledore nods and then Lexaeus raises his arm, causing for a portal of darkness to appear. "Let's go, we need to get this school cleaned up." And we all move through.

At the other end we all get accosted, me by my precious Marly, Lexaeus by Luxord and Demyx by his precious Xion. All of us hug the three that worriedly embraced us and Demyx says: "No need to be so worried, my Puppet. We're fine.""If you are, then where is our precious child?" Marly asks and I answer: "Lea's taken him to my dorms."  
My precious Graceful Assassin nods and Luxord asks: "How were your survival chances?" To which Dumbledore answers: "They were fine. Tom underestimated us and didn't know our magical abilities as much as he thought. He also didn't expect more than Harry or myself, so we had plenty of elements of surprise at our side."  
The man nods and this seems to reassure the rest of the fighters, who seem to have already managed to clear the Entrance Hall of the other Heartless and Nobodies as both Sirius and Remus have changed back and are currently undergoing healing from Roxas and Axel, who are standing close together with Saïx, all casting Curaga.

"However, there are still Heartless, Nobodies and Nightmares all around the school. Tom may have been defeated, but his followers are still at large. We need to scour the school and cleanse it. Else we can't guarantee the students' safety. We'll have to either contain them to their common rooms or send them home all together if we don't."  
Lexaeus tells us and Dumbledore nods as he says: "Give me five minutes. I will have my staff fully informed and have a team set up to help you scour the school." At which the others nod, but then Xemnas turns to me and I say: "I already told him. Come, my Assassin. There are Heartless we need to destroy."  
And my pink-haired, blue-eyed Nobody smirks at me before I open another portal, this one located at a spot I know Harry will worry for. And when we leave it on the other side, do we enter a fray of Heartless and Nobodies, all of them trying to get past a wall that seems to be building itself up as fast as they try to break it down.

"Fortify that wall while I give them a shock." I say and Marluxia raises his arm. A single petal lands on his open hand and his magic instantly changes it into his gorgeous scythe of natural death. He swings it in his hand and then slams it down, the bottom tip first. And instantly vines shoot up over the wall, strengthening it.  
I then throw one set of arrows to each of our sides as well as another set into the wall between the vines before I snap my fingers, causing for a huge electrical field of bolts and blasts of lightning to erupt between the three points, shocking most of the Heartless and causing them to burst into puffs of smoke, yet without hearts this time.  
"Just emblem Heartless, good. I really can't stand the idea that I might be sending Students on. Then again, they'd be better off dead than staying in these Heartless forms." I think, sending electrified darts at the Heartless that avoided my previous attack and then jumping back as some others try to strike at me.

Yet Marluxia jumps ahead where I jump back and slices through the Heartless that tried to attack me. He then smirks at me and banishes his scythe. This confuses and worries me, yet while he uses one free arm to grab my waist and pull me closer against his form, does he spread his other now free arm out at the Heartless.  
And a huge storm of blazing flower petals blow past us both and attack the Heartless, striking them in such a multitude of amounts that the Heartless are unable to do anything other than trying to defend themselves or to be eviscerated. Yet while I notice this, does Marly then huskily whisper: "I love working with you."  
And the next minute my lips are captured by his and I happily spread my own arm out, charging his petals with electricity and giving them even more power, making it even more painful for the Heartless that get hit before I wrap both arms around my Assassin and give him back all the love that he gives me.

 _ **A few floors higher  
**_ _ **Luxord's POV**_

"With the way that we are scattered across the castle, you would think our chances at cleansing this school are rare at best." I mutter as I throw cards at the enemy, cards that expand in size and encase them before Lexaeus causes the earth under them to shake and tremble before Professor Flitwick curses them out of existence.  
This makes me smirk as Lexaeus says: "Nothing of the sort." And Professor Flitwick says: "That may have been true if you had just randomly searched the school, but with us guiding you and knowing where these monsters are most likely to get to, it is indeed nothing of the sort.""Get ready. A new wave is coming."

This infuriates Flitwick as, while Larxene and Marluxia took the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room – for obvious reasons – we decided to take the halfway point up to Ravenclaw tower. And the man proves just why he is considered the Charms Master of Hogwarts when we notice this next wave is all ground-based Heartless.  
Like Lexaeus, does the smaller man slam his wand onto the ground, casting an enchantment in a language I have yet to learn and the next minute the staircase, starting at three steps under where the man is standing, changes into a slide, causing for all of the Heartless to lose their footing and slide back down, away from us.  
I then see Lexaeus send me a look and I nod, summoning a new set of cards and shooting them at the Heartless. Yet where the last batch expanded and encases the beings, does this set enlarge itself and turn razor sharp, cutting through the horrid beings and cutting them to pieces. Lexaeus then slams his weapon again, causing the school to tremble.

I look over the railing and smirk as I see that the man turned the bottom of the staircase into a pitfall of spikes and thorns and all the Heartless that didn't get cut in half or more by my cards get spiked and speared through. I turn to the man and smirk at him as I say: "Strong and deadly, just the way I love you."  
Lexaeus smiles back and then Flitwick says: "You two stay here. I'm going to check on my House. Don't let anyone through, not from either side." And while I wonder why the man would want us to stop students from leaving the tower, do I nod at him as he rushes up and disappears around the corner of the circular staircase.

"It's because of Luna." Lexaeus then tells me and I look at him as he says: "Xion told me that, regardless of her strange changes in character from time to time, Luna hasn't gained any popularity among her House. He fears that, if they hear the truth, some Ravens might try to find and attack her, regardless of her true disposition."  
At this I nod and then shoot a card at the Heartless that tried to crawl through the window to attack him. I throw another one right after that and while the first destroys the Heartless, does the second cover up the window, causing for shadows to fall over the tower, turning everything much darker than it was before.  
I summon another card and use its magic to summon a bit of a flame that I let dance above my hand, yet then notice the smirk that is on Lexaeus' face. I smirk back at him, break the card apart and extinguish the flame. And as it dies out, so does my need to focus on anything but the body surrounds me like my giant cards of love.

 _ **At Gryffindor Tower  
**_ _ **Axel's POV**_

"Tell me again why you want to be here, Roxas? I doubt it's going to change their minds." I tell my beloved as we fight together, more in sync than we ever were before and needing nothing more than a few fluid movements for the other to take our place and for us to be able to move to another hallway leading to the tower.  
And because there are two different ways to get to the Fat Lady's portrait, is this perfect for us both as we manage to keep the Heartless at bay like true pro's, the fact that we are years younger than the last time we fought together like this not hampering us and neither does the fact that we haven't properly sparred in over four months.  
Roxas knows my every move and even expects them when his back is turned to me and I try to defend him when Heartless nearly surround him and the same counts for when he protects me from the same almost happening. And all in all the Fat Lady is silent, her mouth agape and her chalice lying on the floor in shatters.

"It might not, but I know both Malfoy and Finnegan. Finnegan is all bark, no bite. Malfoy's not like that. If he sees that you are anywhere _near_ Slytherin dorm, his treatment of you will just distract us both. It will endanger the students, especially because he doesn't just have a bite, he has his father's ability to crunch at us."  
At this I frown and grumble, not really understanding why Roxas thinks we can't take care of such an annoying blonde, but then the blonde that has my heart says: "We can take him, but only if we hurt him and that is a moment of chance that can allow Heartless to pass us. It's a risk we can't take, one that won't happen here."  
"Good point. Alright, I got it memorized." I mutter and then snap my fingers, causing for a cat like nightmare that tried to scratch at Roxas to burst into flames and die. Roxas smiles, yet not at me, yet I know the smile would be aimed at me were it not for the fact that we are fighting so many Heartless, Nightmares and Dream Eaters.

"Why do they keep coming?" The Fat Lady then asks and Roxas sighs as he says: "Because Gryffindor has the most Light-aligned students. Heartless, Dream Eaters and Nobodies are all drawn to that." And the Fat Lady gasps at this before she asks: "What – what can I do?" Yet suddenly I remember something.  
I snap my fingers again and while nothing seems to happen, do I say: "Move inside. I activated the fireplace, it leads to the Hospital Wing. Order those Lions of yours through, now!" The Fat Lady nods and moves past her frame, disappearing from view. Then suddenly a rush of blonde moves past me and lands in front of me.  
And Roxas actually uses his two strongest Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, to eliminate a Neo Heartless from rushing at me, yet another group gets blasted to pieces in front of him as well. And from the wisps of smoke that float away from the defeated beasts, do I see a familiar and very welcome sight.

Sora and Riku are standing at the bottom of the staircase where we are fighting, Riku in front of Sora and having Way to Dawn in his hand, its broken tip aimed at Roxas as he smirks and asks: "Come on, Roxas, I thought you could do better than that." And Roxas smirks back before slashing through more Heartless as he says:  
"Give me a break, look which couple here is winning." To which Sora says: "In your dreams." Yet I smirk and say: "Sorry Sora, but only Roxy is part of my dreams, nothing more." And while my Roxy turns red at this, do we then all laugh and restart the fight, Riku joining Roxas and Sora coming to stand beside me.  
"Do _not_ repeat yourself, you hear? Roxas would turn me back into a Heartless if I let that happen." I then hear Sora mutter and I whisper: "I have Roxas by my side and he allows me to feel all he did on a daily basis. Get this memorized, I have no desire to do so.""Good." Sora nods and with that we rejoin the fight.

* * *

 _ **Good luck, guys.  
**_ _ **Okay, so I could have probably easily done XionxDemyx, XemnasxVexen, SiriusxRemusxSaix and XigbarxXaldin, but I'd rather split all of this over two chapters. Don't ask me why, I just didn't think I could keep writing, even if I wanted to do Demxy and Xion next. Oh well, they'll be at the start of next chapter.  
**_ _ **Did you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nate Werehog aka Dark Thunder the Unicorn  
**_ _ **PS. There were teasers for two KH games – one already out and one just teased through trailers – in this chapter. Can you spot them?**_


	16. The Clean-Up - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I just want to give a shoutout to Azuru99. He/she left a comment on one of my finished stories – A Divine Hogwarts – and made me realize I had made a few drastic mistakes while writing this story and its prequel. There are actually a few things I brought up in the start of Keyblade's Light that just got ignored afterwards.  
**_ _ **I feel really stupid, but that is the whole reason I feel I need to rewrite stories like Fate's Finale, Destiny's Saying and even Family and Friends. There are just things that I either brought up one chapter just to ignore it later or that I wrote in such a way that it didn't come out the way I intended or thought it had.  
**_ _ **Year of change, 2018,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nate Werehog Aka Dark Thunder The Unicorn**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **The Clean-Up – Part 02**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **DADA classroom, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Daphne's POV**_

I know that the students are supposed to be in either their dorms, common rooms or – in the case of some Half-bloods and Muggleborns – the Great Hall. But I have been coming up with one excuse after the other and by now I am just running on one that would make my father just utterly disappointed in me, it's that weak.  
And because I have taught myself a spell that actually creates a shield around me that encompasses me fully round and that repels any and all forms of Darkness – the Heartless, Nightmares and other beings of the other world – do I know that it's either now or never. And I know that never – is not an option that my family can accept.

Yet when I reach the classroom, do I face an obstacle that Professor Larxene has told us would actually be part of our end of the years exam: the fact that she managed to hide her dorm room door in a way that even Axel, Roxas and Demyx aren't able to find it. Harry does know it, because he's her son and Xion did find it.  
And while I wish that the girl was with me right now, do I then muster my determination and think: "No, I can't think like that. I need to do this. My future depends on this." And to my shock does a door appear, merged with the very bottom of the stairs that is supposed to lead up to the professor's office, yet without a doorknob.  
"How did I do – wait, that's not the real dorm room door. It's a fake. It might even be part of the test. Wait, what is that scent?" I think to myself and turn around, shocked to see what looks like a silhouette of a man with long hair and who holds an actual scythe in his right hand, the scythe emitting some very pleasant scent.  
Yet it seems that my dome, which I kept up even after I entered the classroom, is keeping most of the scent back and the being, with a mouth that I can't see, asks: "What is your purpose?" And I answer: "To see the son of my teacher and discuss a matter that can see Light shine brighter for both of our futures." Not knowing why I say this.

I seem to pass another test as the scent evaporates from the room, yet the being is still there and states: "Show your weapon." Which makes me grimace as I feel quite inadequate whenever I call upon it, but the being actually swings his scythe and takes on a battle-ready stance, proving me what will happen if I don't do as told.  
At this, I really want to comply, but then I realize what is going on and I strongly say: "No, I should not need to defend myself against those that share my desires." And this time the being actually dissolves, yet so does the door. This makes me realize that the door was probably created alongside the being and I think:  
"Either all of this is Professor Larxene's test and I just passed DADA for this year or she has the craziest set of defenses for her rooms I have ever seen. Then again, seeing that Professor Quirrell turned out to be controlled by that murderer, I can definitely see why she would do so." And I decide to continue searching.

Yet while I hear several sounds from outside the classroom that prove that the Organization is hard at work taking out all those monsters, can I just not seem to find the office, no matter how many times I try to think things through or look at places where I wouldn't expect anyone to put a door to anything, let alone rooms.  
Yet as I pass a pair of straight up cupboards that I have been suspecting to be another test, do I realize what I have been thinking and I feel beyond glad that I am alone in here as I hit myself on the head and turn to the one spot in the room I have yet to pass or even turn to – the door leading back to the hallway outside.

I move over to it and realize exactly how I can get into this room. And so, like any other place where I know I will enter someone else's private area, do I knock on the door – hope that no one is currently outside to hear this – and ask: "Harry, can I come in?" And while I hear nothing, do I still feel as if something happened.  
I turn the doorknob and feel like both a right genius and an utter idiot as I think: "There is no way anyone is going to pass this test." As I enter a gorgeous set of rooms that have warm tones of yellow and green spread throughout them all, the living room decorated with lots of furniture that is green in color and has yellow accents.  
"Like walking into a garden full of daisies and sunflowers or something." I think to myself, only to notice that, while the seating furniture all has these accents, there are also a lot of sharp tones and edges to practically everything else, obviously meant to represent the Professor's Lightning power and her thunderous kind of temper.

"Can I help you?" I suddenly hear someone ask and see Lea stand in front of one of the doorways, a cautious look on his face as I say: "Daphne Greengrass, Daughter to the Greengrass fortune and Heiress to Sir Lancelot of the Round Table." This seems to bemuse the young man and he leans against the frame as he says:  
"That sounds all fair and nice, but – why are you telling me this?" To which I answer: "Because you and I share a future, Lea. You see, you're chosen by Harry's heritage from his father's line. I'm chosen from his mother's. It's a marriage contract that was set up between our ancestors that was held back by magic for generations."

The man seems intrigued, yet also obviously defensive and I say: "You have every right to be suspicious, Lea, but the truth is – I'm a coward. My father has been prepping me for this since I was old enough to understand where babies come from and yet, he didn't realize how Harry could have been male until last year.  
Your partner, Sir Luxord I believe, told my father of the Potter's Curse, which chose you for Harry and all that and then told my father that, because both of Harry's Lines are – well – Ancient, there could very well be a Line that I could marry into once we are both old enough. I just constantly came up with excuses not to pursue that chance.  
 _He needs his family. He only just got back to the world he belongs in. He finally has his godfather back. He's finally settling in as a student. The school is in danger. He found you. I should let the Potter Curse run its course. If Harry learns to love from another source, he'll be able to teach me in return._ Junk like that."

The man nods, his face the same mask as before and I sigh as I say: "Look, the first chance that could have been between my family and Harry's was last year's Winter Solstice party. Only, mum got sick with an illness that almost killed her, dad suddenly had an emergency in one of his companies abroad and we had to cancel the whole thing.  
And yes, I could have met Harry during the school year that had already passed, but where he had Granger and Weasley constantly on his back, I had Malfoy to bother with. That idiot and his stupid sidekick, Zabini, wouldn't leave me alone until I managed to properly brew a Heritage potion and prove my actual lineage.  
And luckily, dumb and dumber were smart enough to remember the contract that is between the Lancelot and the Pendragon Line and how it's valid even if there is not a required heir for both parties. And for the record, Sir Lea, I brewed that potion one fortnight before the winter holidays began, so I didn't really have much choice."

By now a lot of the young man's defensive nature seems to have regressed and he asks: "So, what are you doing here, exactly? I mean, yes, Harry and I are growing as a couple, but – he's still innocent and I still need to initiate most of the stuff." At this I nod and say: "I know and respect that. I'm just done listening to my own lame excuses.  
I don't want Harry to teach me how to be a good lover. I want to learn alongside him. And whether I become Lady Pendragon, Lady Potter or – who knows who else that kid descends from – I really don't care." Yet then Lea asks me the one question I had actually been waiting for: "And you're not just doing this out of obligation?"  
To which I answer back: "I wouldn't have been able to enter this office if it was just duty that brought me here, would I have?" And while I notice a hint of shock showing in the young man's eyes, does he then smirk and say: "Welcome to the lessons of Love, Daphne of the House of Greengrass." And I smile back at him as I ask:

"So, where is Harry anyway?" To which the teen steps back and when I pass him, I see Harry fast asleep. "He's going to need us when he wakes. He actually fought the bastard that killed his original birth parents. Bastard was using some strange dark book to control that poor Lovegood girl and drain her energy to regrow a body."  
This horrifies me, but then I remember not just the loyalty Lancelot felt towards Arthur, but also all that I did and worked on to get here and I think: "He needs us – me – and we – I – will be there for him." And while I really curse myself for not having grown closer to the boy before, do I still feel like I passed a test, a big one.

* * *

 _ **You sure did, Daphne,  
**_ _ **Okay, be honest, WHO HERE REMEMBERED THAT CONTRACT? Like I said before HUGE SHOUT-OUT TO AZURU99! Without him/her, I would have TOTALLY forgotten this was still a thing. Now I am debating on one thing. Should I make Daphne Queen, Lady Potter or have her discover a third ancient heritage for Harry?  
**_ _ **Personally, I am finding myself drawn to the whole Queen thing as two kings might not be the best idea – it's a bit why I didn't ship Zexion with anyone – but then again Lea has really proven himself and I think small riots might erupt if he's not crowned alongside his partner. Personally, I think I'll go for a surprising twist.  
**_ _ **What will it be,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nate Werehog Aka Dark Thunder The Unicorn  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to do this thing justice. Next chapter will have the Couples and the Darkness once again.**_


	17. The Clean-Up - Part 03

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I can't say for sure who else is going to be covered this chapter, but I at least plan to focus on one person above all others: Demyx! He is considered one of the most horrible Boss Battles in KH II and I know there are very few who want to know if he's going to return in KH III or not, but he deserves some love in this story.  
**_ _ **Dance water, dance,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Nathaniel Wolf AKA Nate Werehog**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **The Clean-Up – Part 03**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland  
**_ _ **Demyx's POV**_

Most of this day can be described best by three words: a hot _mess_! The last three weeks have been pretty calm and yet filled with nervous energy and my friends and I definitely kept each other busy with the orders given to us by the Organization as well as our duties as students, but today things just took a turn for the worst.  
And while people might wonder why I think that as we finally figured out the mystery behind Luna and her strange behavior and while it was great that she managed to break free, was that just the calm before the storm. And the fact that Hogwarts was under attack from Heartless, Nightmares, Nobodies and a Dark Wizard? Not fun.  
What further emphasized this was the fact that the _entire_ Organization had to be called on and that, while my precious puppet was enjoying her hard work by doing it together with her old friend, Roxas, did she suddenly vanish and I didn't find out why until after the Heartless stopped their endless, exhausting and annoying assault.

And while I am beyond proud that my precious puppet is a Princess Pure of Heart – "Try saying that five times fast." I think to myself, but don't snicker over it – and feel privileged over the fact that I am her boyfriend, do I worry more for her health, especially because I know that she has a tendency to overdo her work or overpower herself.  
And so, once Larxene told us that the Dark Wizard had been taken out and that Harry was now guarded by her room's security as well as Lea and that we now need to start working on cleaning up the rest of the Heartless, did I instantly break from Roxas, Axel, Sirius, Remus, Saïx and the rest and rush for the grounds.  
I shot water spikes, arrows and spears at any and all Heartless and Nobodies that tried to attack me and even managed to get a couple of Dancer Nobodies back under my control and marched them over to where I saw lights that I recognized as coming from the Superior, spotting him, Zexion and several unconscious girls.  
Professor Flitwick had followed me after assuring Dumbledore that everything inside the Great Hall was under control and that the spellwork was in order and he uses incredible magic to literally blow away half a dozen Wyvern Heartless that try to get to the girls, Wyverns that I send my Dancers after with one single order: "Destroy."

I then turn to the Superior and the Academic and I say: "Head inside. The others are cleaning up the castle from the leftover Darkness. Help and guide them in this while we get these girls to the Hospital Wing." And while I am practically bottom of the rang when it comes to the Organization, do the two nod at me and take their leave.  
Professor Flitwick, in the meantime, seems to have checked up the girls and he says: "Waking them up wouldn't change much to their current situation. They're too physically drained. They won't make it more than a few steps before fainting again." Which makes me look at my puppet worriedly before I turn stern and say:  
"Use levitation magic to move them and see if you can encase them in some kind of safe magic while you're at it. If not, just make sure you move them. I'll make sure not one of these bastards get near." The man nods and seems to cast an actual chain of magical spells and enchantments, which really impresses me greatly.

I then pull out my sitar and make sure that its strings are at their tightest strength, which will make anything I conjure from its notes all the stronger. And while doing this, do I shoot a single arrow behind me at an Invisible Heartless that tried to strike me with its jagged sword. I then look up and notice Flitwick's handy work.  
A huge bubble of purple and pink magic is holding all seven girls together, the seven of them floating at different heights and spots within the bubble and there are small streams of wind floating around. "This is my best security charm, Mr. Demyx, though it comes with one disadvantage. I won't be able to run and hold this up."  
To which I say: "Doesn't matter. Let's just take the safest route to the Hospital Wing." And by the safest, I mean the most open pathway as I need to be able to move around the boll from every angle and have enough space to move my water in around, whether this be my water arrows, spears and spikes or pillars of water that I summon.  
And the fact that I need to continuously do this, combined with the fact that Flitwick can only take a few steps before he needs to direct the wind streams in a defensive manner towards the spots that the Heartless attack that I can't reach does indeed mean that we are barely making any headway into reaching our destination.

We manage to get from the border wall near the entrance to the lake and are nearing the hill that reaches up to the Clocktower Courtyard, yet Flitwick seems to get a little tired and is no longer able to direct the streams. Because of this has he slowly but surely been driven back to the lake as he keeps moving the ball away from attacks.  
This annoys and infuriates me and while I know that I could just conjure a Portal of Darkness and get all the girls through that way, have all of the Heartless that seem to have moved around the grounds have now all congregated to our location and even now that is too many a number for me to drop my guard long enough to do so.

"Oh no." Flitwick then suddenly says and I look at him while shouting: "Dance, water, dance!" Conjuring another wall of water pillars to push a group of Invisible and Angel Star Heartless away and he turns to me as he says: "Another problem. I can only use this magic on unconscious people – and Mss. Xion is waking up."  
This makes me look at him in shock and I turn to her, noticing how her eyelids are indeed fluttering and I hurry over to stand between him, the bubble and the Heartless as I ask: "What happens when she wakes?" And the man answers: "Her section of the bubble will lose its protective feature. It'll become like an open door for _them_."  
And he motions with his head for the swarming Heartless that are approaching us, only a few of them being held back by my Dancers as well as Auron and Kendal who have come to aid me. This both angers and terrifies me and I grimace in anger at seeing how the swarm of Darkness seems to try and come closer to my Light.

But then I hear it. Through the flapping of Wyvern wings, the swishing of Wizard magic canes, the growling and roaring of Kendal and Auron, the flowing sound of the wind that is around the bubble, do I hear it. The sound of soft, gentle water moving onto and off the shore that is only a few feet away from where Flitwick is standing.  
I turn to it and realize something; the Black Lake has more water in in than all the bathrooms in both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade combined, the plumbing that is situated throughout the entire castle. I look from this huge body of water to the army of Darkness that is now slowly approaching and then back to my beloved.  
Her eyes are now open, but unseeing and I realize that she will be back to her full senses in just a few minutes. Yet then I remember what put her in this situation in the first place and I think: "She did it for the school, now it's my turn to do it for her." And I tighten the strings on my Sitar even further before I growl:

"Switch me with puppet when I give you the signal and tell her to conjure us a portal to Darkness. Until then, keep her and the others safe." And before Flitwick can ask me what I mean do I scream at the top of my lungs: **"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"** And I focus on all of the water that is floating onto the shore behind me.  
And while I make sure to create bubbles that will encase anyone they come across that is even slightly human, do I play the most powerful melody I ever created, causing for a wall of water the height of the Astronomy Tower to be created out of the Black lake and move past us, indeed encasing us in three new bubbles.  
And while I feel my energy moving with the water, while I feel it merging with the wave, while I feel it clashing with every Heartless, Nightmare and Nobody, do I feel myself getting more and more exhausted, yet I don't stop. I keep playing, ignoring how my body is starting to call out to me to stop and to lie down.  
Then I feel my wave reach the other side of the border wall and just in time too as I hear puppet calling out to me. Yet this is the last thing I hear as the next thing I notice is how the ground is approaching me and how suddenly my hands turn up empty as a different kind of darkness hits me like a wrecking ball.

 _ **A few hours later  
**_ _ **At the Hospital Wing**_

I don't feel grass in my face, but a soft mattress under my back. I don't feel my Organization's coat on my form, but a strange new robe covering my body from just under my knees to my shoulders and the upper half of my upper arms. I don't feel a soft lake breeze go through my hair, but instead a soft pair of fingers.  
My eyelids flutter and while I wince at first as bright sunlight hits my irises like a Lumos charm cast too close to my face, do I then get used to it. And as I do, do I spot something that makes me sigh in relief and I whisper: "You followed orders, I see?" And Puppet softly kisses my forehead before she pulls up and says:  
"You had me really worried. You also caused quite a few scares with the students and teachers, but you did manage to take out all of the Darkness that Maleficent and the other tried to spread through the school. How did you do that?" To which I whisper: "The Black Lake is fuller than anyone might ever know."

I then turn to her and ask: "So everyone's okay?" And Xion nods as she says: "They are, though Lea is out for your blood. Harry was unconscious from his battle with the other and Lea was already worried for when he woke. To see that wave attack him and only see the bubbles after didn't do his concern or nerves any good."  
At which I wince as I can only imagine the rant I will probably receive from the Keyblade Wielder later, but I sigh and then focus back the feeling of Xion running her fingers through my hair as I think: "Rant or no rant, this is definitely a great reward for my hard work." Yet I don't let this distract me and instead I ask:  
"How are the other girls?" To which Xion answers: "Hannah Abbott and Demelza Robins are still unconscious. Katie Bell and Susan Bones have to stay the night because they apparently gave more than their cores could handle, but Luna, Tracey Davis and I are all fine and have already been given the clean bill of health.  
Luna has also gone to meet with Dumbledore and Zexion to give her report on everything that happened over the year and Tracey has gone to keep the more violent Snakes from turning territorial or trying to attack the other Houses in their misguided belief that she got kidnapped. She did vanish from their common room, after all."

At this I wince as I know that, thanks to Axel, Roxas, Puppet and I keeping our friendship and relationships strong even while being in different Houses, the chances for feuds breaking out between the rivaling Houses – especially Gryffindor and Slytherin – have been at an all-time high these last couple of months.  
There have also been attacks upon Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, especially when people started realizing that the Snakes were too busy hating Axel for staying together with Roxas for any of them to be the culprit and instantly I ask: "How likely is it that Luna will be attacked once word gets out of what happened to her?"  
But Puppet says: "Dumbledore is going to make sure everyone knows she was as much a victim as Stations and has ordered the other teachers to come down hard on anyone who wants to prove they believe different. Axel and Roxas have also already promised they will keep an eye out and Luna says she wants to finally become friends."

This makes me smile at her and the girl turns to look at the curtains before she whispers: "I was actually supposed to leave for the Great Hall and dinner ten minutes ago. I just used a Corridor to slip back in once a Dusk told me that she had left you alone. I need to tell you one last thing and then I'll leave before she catches me."  
Which makes me snicker and I think: "I really have had a wonderfully devious effect on my precious little puppet." Only to get the shock of a lifetime and feel like a right idiot for forgetting this when Xion whispers: "Harry and Daphne have agreed to start working on finalizing the marriage contract that is between their families."

* * *

 _ **Dang, that happened!  
**_ _ **So I decided to skip any action regarding Zexion, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Xion, but personally I think I did just fine regardless. Yeah, Demyx is a real pain there where the sun don't shine in KH II and I really wonder if Xehanort will bring him back to join him in KH III, but this Demyx is not that Demyx, so I thought this could work.  
**_ _ **He's certainly powerful enough, as again proven in how annoying and powerful he is in KH II and I felt that I should bring truth to the statement: "Anyone can do great things under the right motivation." And keeping his precious little puppet girlfriend safe? Who wouldn't want a boyfriend that brave and strong?  
**_ _ **Swoon,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf AKA Nate Werehog  
**_ _ **PS. YES, I changed Daphne to Tracey as I COMPLETELY forgot that I had her picked for a Princess when I wrote the previous chapter, don't worry about it.  
**_ _ **PPS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	18. The Next Day

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, we reached it. The aftermath chapters that are going to cover the rest of Second and that will sort out a last few issues that need to be taken care of before the entire castle and magical world can be taken into the KH Universe. So expect a lot of Dumbledore, Organization, Harry, Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"Thank you all for coming." I tell the student body that has all come to the Great Hall for breakfast, but stayed behind after the food vanished just as I asked them through noticed placed on the notice boards in their respective common rooms. Yet already I can tell that, even with Tom gone, the problems are far from over.  
Gryffindors and Slytherins alike are all seated tensely, their eyes constantly shooting furtively towards the other House and the looks in their eyes says it all; neither House trusts the other and both are probably blaming the other for some of their students suddenly going missing the other day like Mss. Bell and Mss. Davis.

"I am sad to say that Hogwarts has lost two beloved students. Collin Creevey and Antony Goldstein have been killed. They have fallen victim to the Heir of Slytherin." At this the Gryffindors want to jump up, wands in their hands, but Axel jumps onto the table and shouts: "LET THE HEADMASTER FINISH OR LOSE YOUR WANDS!"  
And the fact that his hands are burning with flames that are circular, proving he is only a single motion from summoning his signature weapon proves the young man's words. And because everyone in Gryffindor knows that he was part of the defense party, do they all sit down again, the Snakes looking shocked at this.  
"Thank you, Mr. Axel. Now, I want to make this very, very clear. The Heir of Slytherin – was not a student at Hogwarts. He was someone who has, in the past, lost his body, but regained it through dark magic and this magic almost made a third victim. Young Miss Luna Lovegood gained herself a book that was cursed with this magic.  
She fell victim to a curse upon the book that is similar to a Confundus or even an Imperius curse – a Mind Controlling form of magic – and this is what has been affecting her all this time. She has not been herself, has been nothing more than a puppet to this dark wizard for the better part of last year and could have been lost to him permanently.

What saved her was her Pure Heart. Your Highness?" I ask and Harry nods, getting up from his seat at Hufflepuff table. Yet then he seems to get a brainwave and turns to the four Houses as he says: "Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx. You four helped save Hogwarts and tension is running high. Would you please be my guards for this meeting?"  
And while students and teachers alike look shocked that Harry feels intimidated enough to ask the four to be his guards, do I notice him sending me a quick wink. Instantly I get what he's actually doing. "He's proving that, as a member of the Royal House, he doesn't see a difference between Houses, only help to keep him safe."  
This makes me hold back a smirk and I step back as Harry comes to stand in my place, Xion and Roxas in front of him on his left and right and Axel Demyx behind him in the same positions. He then takes another look around and asks: "Could Hannah, Demelza, Katie, Susan, Luna and Tracey please join me up here?"  
The girls seem to already know why – not surprising seeing what they went through the other day – and when they have taken their own spots, Harry offering them to sit on the steps leading up to the Head Table dais, does he say: "These six girls and Xion are seven of the people who truly saved Hogwarts the other day.

Their hearts are special. They are unable to feel true pain, horror, sadness, anger or other emotions that could lead someone into Darkness. There is nothing in their hearts, but Light. They are, as people in my family's universe calls them, known as the Princesses Pure of Heart. And their light beat one of the two threats of the other day.  
The Heir of Slytherin was one of them. He controlled Luna's mind, but when he tried to take over her heart – probably even cast it into the shadows or the Realm of Darkness – he failed and Luna managed to break free. This did allow for the Heir to gain his own form and body, but also gave Luna the chance to warn us.  
Now, you have learned, over the course of the last few months, that the worlds once created by Disney are actually real and exist and that you will, over the course of time, will be able to move there. I am saying this because one villain coming from a very famous movie, the witch Maleficent, was the other threat.  
And these seven girls focused all of the light in their hearts and all of the light inside the wards of Hogwarts to beat her. She has been destroyed and will never order another Heartless, Nightmare or Nobody around or threaten another person with darkness. The same can be said for the Heir of Slytherin, a man named Riddle."

And while I wonder why Harry won't come clean and tell the students who the Heir really is, do I then realize that he is, just not in a way that they are familiar with. "Riddle is a Dark Wizard. Darker than dark and on the same level – if not worse than – Maleficent. Where she controlled Heartless, he controlled an innocent girl.  
Luna is one of his _prime_ victims. She was forced to do things she, in her good conscience and with her pure heart, would have never done otherwise. And before any of you ask, look at her House Symbol. She is a Ravenclaw because her mind is stronger than her heart. That was her weakness and Riddle exploited that."  
And the boy says this right in time too as there were a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were showing signs that they wanted to stand up and verbally attack the girl. They sit down, their faces proving that they are not happy with the facts being presented as they are and this seems to annoy Harry quite greatly.

He looks at me and the look in his eyes confuses me. "I'm sorry, I have no other choice." Is the silent message he sends me through his gaze before he turns back to the audience before him and snarls: "Alright, THAT'S IT! I am done with this. We are on the verge of our world entering a new era, but you are all endangering yourselves.  
Your stubborn ways of holding onto things that are outdated, hurting yourselves and others and are too focused on the negative of the past instead of the positive. You need to stop that, or you will risk turning yourselves into Heartless, Nightmares or Nobodies upon your arrival in the new universes, you risk an inability to move.  
But I have been telling you lot this for the better part of the last two months and now, I – AM – DONE!" Harry slams his hands on the stand as he shouts this last bit before running a hand across his forehead. And to the shock of everyone does this cause for a Glamour charm to fade and for his crown to once again reveal itself.  
"I don't like to do this – quite frankly I hate myself for _having_ to do this – but you have forced my hand. I agreed with the Headmaster to hold this speech to explain to you all what happened yesterday and I really hoped to just focus on being a student and someone who helps with the move for the rest of the year, but that is not to be.  
Therefore, as Heir to the Throne and as the Secondary ruler of this country and Magical Land, I hereby close Hogwarts until the end of the Christmas Holidays. You can blame yourselves for that decision and I hope you will use that free time to think of one thing: is a negative past really worth holding onto, if it endangers my heart?"

And while everyone looks at the boy in shock, does he leave the stand and stride between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table with a look of fury on his face and with Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xion following him, while the six girls he called on sigh and retake their seats, all glaring at their respective Houses in disgust.  
He then reaches the Great Hall doors and says: "I said it before and I'll say it again. Dark emotions, if they are more important to you than your own happiness, will destroy you. I am trying to save you lot and take my role as your Prince and Future King seriously, but right now – I really hate that. I hate it and deeply regret it.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to work out, so I can get these dark emotions out of my heart. Unlike you stubborn lot, I do _not_ want to harbor onto emotions that can ruin my life or my future. After that I am going to pack up and go home. Happy holidays." And with that does the boy slam the doors closed behind him and his friends.  
And after the sound of the doors slamming dies out, does no other sound replace it as everyone is just too shocked and flabbergasted. Or at least the students are, while I can tell that the teachers are just disgusted and disappointed. Even Severus seems to agree with Harry and looks disgusted with his own House at the moment.

"He – he – he can't do that – can he?" Someone suddenly asks and I answer: "He can, Mr. Wellspring. He will need to run it through with both the Minister and his father, but, to be quite honest, I can only agree with him. There is much greatness about Hogwarts past, but you all are only focused on one thing.  
The feud between Houses. Hogwarts was Founded with the desire to unite all witches and wizards under one school, one banner, but you are all so focused on the legendary fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin and your own House pride, you have gotten more and more divided as years, or in this case, months went on."

But then Filius stands up and says: "And you are a bunch of hypocrites to boot. Look at Mss. Patill. She is in my House, but her sister is a Gryffindor and yet none of you hate her for it. But at the same time Mss. Xion is being pestered and bullied over having a boyfriend in Hufflepuff and I won't even mention Misters Axel and Roxas.  
It really speaks of both your annoying and disgraceful stubbornness and their close bond that they are still together and still in love with one another, even through all of your pestering and bullying of them. So tell me, what is the difference between those four and the Patil twins, bar the kind of relationships they have?"  
And none of the students seem to have an answer to this, yet I do notice that everyone who Harry became friends with are also looking down in guilt. "Please know – and I am sure that Prince Harry agrees with me on this – that our anger is not aimed at those that have been supporting these four and the Prince all this time.  
They know what you have done to support them and I am sure they are grateful to you for this. Our and their anger is aimed at the ones who are representing everything you are not." And then, while I really don't like it, does a portal appear beside me from which a tall man with a leather jacket and brown hair steps out.

"Bad news, Headmaster. We need to send a few of your students back. Their hearts are too easily affected by the Heartless that are still congregating just outside the border wall. If we keep them, they will surely join those little devils." And three families step out, the kids trembling to prove they are trying to hold onto their human forms.  
Leon closes the portal behind him and this seems to end the affects the other world had on these young ones, who all sigh in relief and are hugged by their mothers, who are crying in relief themselves. And while I don't like it, do I think: "He may not have planned this, but his timing could not be more perfect."  
I then turn from him to the students as a whole and say: "I don't think it needs to be said, but these students are living, breathing examples of what Prince Harry has been telling you all for weeks. Let these students rejoin you all in their Houses, seek out their advice and learn from what they can tell and teach you."  
I then turn to the group that looks befuddled and confused and say: "Your homes await you. And yes, I know that the holidays aren't supposed to start just yet, but Prince Harry is done repeating the same message over and over. He has closed Hogwarts until the end of the holidays, so students can use their time away to think of their actions."

This shocks the group, but then one of the trembling students regains himself and says: "That's a good idea, Headmaster. And personally, I'm glad. The knowledge I can go home really appeals to me. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, to my friends, but – going back to an environment that will just continue my mistake isn't right.  
I'd rather go home, recover and make sure I let go off the parts of me that almost turned me into – one of them." At which I nod and then turn to his parents as I say: "I will arrange rooms for you all to stay in until tomorrow morning. I'm afraid I can't get the Hogwarts Express ready for depart until then. I hope you understand."  
The parents nod and under the stern guidance of all four Heads do the four House Tables empty out, the students muttering among each other and sending curious looks at the returned students as they walk out. And while I know this will probably happen another three times after this, does it feel like the final time this year.

 _ **An Hour Later  
**_ _ **At the Grounds  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I have been coming true to my own words, fighting Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx and even Lea over the last hour and just using a bunch of Ethers, Potions and High Potions to keep my stamina and ability to cast Keyblade magic up and strong. And at some points I fight them all at once, at other times I fight them one at a time.  
Yet the Potions aren't fully effective and I do feel that I am panting slightly as I look at all five of them. "You really are a prince worth serving." I then suddenly hear someone say and I turn around, shocked to see that Daphne is seated on a large rock near to where we are fighting and I ask: "How long have you been there?"  
The girl shrugs and says: "A few minutes. I wanted to see you in action. You look really good." To which Lea smirks and says: "You better keep that memorized." Which would have made me turn red, had my face not already been red from the fighting. I then shake my head and ask: "Does your House know you're here?"

The girl nods and says: "Professor Snape knows too. He went down with the Snakes to give him his own piece of mind, but gave me and Tracey exemption from it, because I never supported the crap and because Tracey saved the school with her pure heart. When I told him of my bond with you, he told me I was allowed to go find you."  
"I'm guessing there were students who were against this?" I ask, blowing Demyx' wall of water away with a strong blast of wind and Daphne says: "Moreso with me being your fiancé than with Tracey being a Princess Pure of Heart. They're definitely proud it's one of theirs, but some of them are angry, because of her blood."  
This confuses me and the girl rolls her eyes as she says: "Tracey's a Half-blood. She's one of the few Half-bloods that actually ends up in Slytherin. Though I find it funny that they are angry over that when half of the First Year Snakes are Muggleborns." Which really shocks me and makes me look at the girl, who nods and says:

"That little lot is smart. They all went to Gringotts with the Noble statuses that they got from their Muggle Heritage – Dukes, marquises and titles like that – and got those transferred into Magical Titles. They are now all Heirs to the Noble House of this or that. The only reason I know this is because of my father.  
He's both respected by a lot of Gringotts Goblins and friends with a few human employees working in the Nobility section of Gringotts. So from time to time, the Goblins allow him to know stuff like this and if it concerns someone in Slytherin he tells me. I've been helping this lot work on their lingo, so they don't accidentally slip up."

At this I smile at her and then I give everyone a sign that I am feeling better and that we can stop. At this Lea dismisses his blade and yet he also rushes for me. And the kiss that he plants on my lips makes me feel weaker than I have felt after all of the sessions of training I have been through my entire life.  
I cling to the handsome, loving man and even though my eyes are closed, do I know that Demyx and Axel have followed the man's example. I know this because I hear Daphne sigh in an obvious need to have this happen to her as well. Yet I just don't feel close enough to her to be willing to share this wondrous sensation with her.  
"You were brilliant, Little Firefly. Both in battle and in the way you spoke to the other students. You want to be a student just like them, but you proved them right and just that they have forced you away from that possibility. That they have forced you to make a royal decision. And don't worry, I will support you when you tell Zexion."  
To which everyone else nods and I smile at them as I say: "Thanks, but I wasn't worried. I know I did the right thing. I just hope that they really _will_ do as I said and think their actions through." At which everyone nods and Daphne says: "Trust me, they will. After you left another portal opened and a few students were returned."

This shocks me and the girl nods as she says: "Everyone saw it happen and I know a lot of students – or at least the majority of the Snakes – who had just been following Malfoy and the lot are now really regretting doing so. They are obviously done being sheep that just follow the leader and I think they will take your advice to heart."  
This makes me sigh relieved and then Daphne turns to Roxas and says: "Also, you can stop using your powers to move from the hallways to your dorm. Flitwick came down on everyone, especially the Lions and the Snakes, after Harry left but before the others arrived and really commended you on your bonds staying strong."  
But here I grimace as Axel asks: "Wait, what do you mean using your power to move from the hallway to your dorm. Have they been giving you trouble, Roxas?" But Roxas shakes his head and says: "Just keep trying to challenge me to a duel. I know I'll send them to the Hospital Wing if I accept, so I spare them and just dodge them." This calms Axel down and he nods, but Daphne looks shocked and asks:

"Wait, you're sparing them? You could send them to the Hospital Wing? Even Flint or Bletchley?" And Roxas nods as he says: "If I don't hold back. If I go at half strength, I might even send them to St. Mungoes. And with idiots like Malfoy I can't even try. One real hit and I risk breaking whatever part of his body that I hit."  
"But you hit the others all the time and they don't get hurt like that." The girl objects in shock and Roxas shrugs as Lea says: "That's because we're just as strong as Roxas and used to the strength of his blade. You witches and wizards rely so much on your wand and magic, it goes at the expend of your physical strength and endurance."  
The girl nods at this, proving she gets where he's coming from and mutters: "So that's why Professor Larxene has those exercises at every double class. But wait, you guys do those too and you always look winded at the end as well." To this the four of us shrug and I gently tell her: "It's a combination of two factors, really.  
One, Mum always throws a few extra hardships our way and two, she stays a tough love kind of teacher. She knows us, so she knows what gives us a challenge. She just shows and explains it on levels you guys, who've never had this kind of stuff before, can understand. Plus, we always get farther than you lot anyway."

And the way that the girl puts her hands in her hips makes me know I just gave her a challenge she is determined to win. "Just you wait, Potter. By exam time, I'll be able to keep up with your sorry ass." She then remarks, yet I shake my head and say: "Sorry Greengrass, fat chance. I've been doing this for five years now."  
Yet by the look on her face do I know that she's not backing down and I think: "Your funeral. Physically, then." And with that do I say: "Live yourself wild." Not just telling Daphne that she can do whatever she wants, but also giving Lea the signal I know he's been waiting for. And Demyx's yelp is the answer that proves this.

* * *

 _ **No love for the hero.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Harry has just closed down Hogwarts, extending the Christmas holiday break by a couple of weeks. And personally, I think this plan is GENIUS! Why? Because it will create various locations where various people will have to do various things. Aka, I get to have better locations to focus on the ones that need it.  
**_ _ **For example: the Organization. So far, I haven't really done a lot in regards to their budding romance or the relationships they started almost a year ago now. Another example is Percy, Molly, her other kids and her abandonment issues and another one is Hermione and her training to be a Keyblade Wielder.  
**_ _ **I don't know why, but having them at Hogwarts makes me forget about them. Having them at their own homes might just give me the inspiration I need to see their story arcs get the justice they each respectively deserve. And then I'm not even talking about Malfoy, Seamus, Cho and the OC I created a few chapters ago.  
**_ _ **Also, this REALLY is the month of changes and edits. Not only am I busy working on the editing for Reading For Life and Reading the Myth – this year's Christmas present – but I also edited a chapter in this story. I killed off Dean Thomas – who has already moved to the other Universe during the summer break!  
**_ _ **My bad,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. His replacement? Antony Goldstein. I just picked him utterly randomly really.**_


	19. A Train Full Of Talks

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So in this chapter everyone is going home for an extended holiday and are going to go into important discussions with those that will come with them when they move to the new Universe. Who can you expect this chapter: Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys and maybe a few others, but I think they are most important.  
**_ _ **Also, these three alongside a few more will play major roles in the future chapters. Like I said in the last AN, separating these characters helps me properly focus on them. Also yes, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Xion are going to take Aging Potions to get back to their old ages. No, there will be no The Talk stuff happening afterwards.  
**_ _ **What will happen is the following: 1. The Weasleys discussing Molly and the trouble she put them through last summer as well as her own personal issues. 2. The Ministry and what to do with the "bad apples" of the Magical world that don't deserve to be part of the moving. 3. The Organization and their growing bonds.  
**_ _ **Thanks wechan,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **A Train Full Of Talks**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Express, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Lea, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xion and I are sharing a compartment, Hermione, Neville, Cedric and Luna being in the compartment behind me and the other new Princesses of Heart in the compartment behind Xion, who is in front of me with Demyx next to her while Axel and Roxas are seated to the side of me.  
Lea is leaning against the door and with this telling anyone passing our compartment that they are not coming in. Yet I passed the other two earlier and noticed that Neville is really proving that he is a brilliant older brother to the poor girl, who seems to think that she only slightly made up for Riddle's actions when she became a Princess.  
How this girl is blaming herself I really don't know, but part of me feels like it has to do with the other students in Ravenclaw. So far I haven't brought the topic up with Xion yet, but that is because she is being quite lovey-dovey with Demyx, who got a real beating from Lea the other day for scaring him with his flood wave.  
The Princesses in the other compartment also seem to hit it off like no tomorrow and are finding all kinds of topics to excitedly talk about. Or at least that's how it looked to me when I passed them as they mouths and arms were moving all the time, making me wonder if they weren't talking through each other instead of to each other.

But while I know that the compartments I am in front of, behind of and in respectively are peaceful, do I not feel sure about the same being true in other compartments or sections of the train. Because of this I am quite glad that the Organization stayed behind the other day and that they are now patrolling the train.  
Only Father Zexion isn't with them as he is currently in a meeting with the Minister about the new plans for the moving, the fact that some families came back as well as other aspects that really need royal and ministerial attention. And while part of me wishes I was there with them, do I know that I am not yet on that level.

"I'm getting there though. Everyone is saying that my royal decree to send the students home was a good one. I just wonder –.""Could there be a Keyhole inside Hogwarts?" I mutter to the others and Lea answers: "That sure would explain why those hate-based and biased traditions are being held onto and causing so many feuds and fights."  
I nod at him and Axel asks: "So I guess we'll need to head back and make sure it's closed _before_ the students return from the Christmas Holiday." I nod, but then lean back and say: "Yeah, but let's leave that for the end of the holiday. For now, let's just sit back, be glad we're going home and that we're getting away from all this drama."  
The others all nod and while Axel happily takes Roxas onto his lap for some cuddle time, Demyx goes back to being treated lovingly by Xion and I share a loving, happy smile with Lea, do I then just look outside, enjoying the countryside as it passes by and becomes more and more subdued, proving we are approaching London.

 _ **A compartment to the left  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

"I'm going to need your help this holiday." This is the first thing I say after almost an entire ride of being silent, but this was for two reasons. One of them was because it was obvious that Luna needed her space and being silent felt like the best thing to do. The other was because I was really unsure about what I need help with.  
But now we are nearing London and I know I can't get this done by myself and that I can't postpone talking about this problem any longer. The others turn to me and I decide to just go out and be open and honest with them as they have really been helping me, tutoring me on stuff that Professor Larxene taught me about the Keyblade.

"When I was young, before I discovered I was a witch, my parents and I had this little tradition where we'd watch magic shows on the tv – later – and would use our logic to figure out how they were, as we called it, _fooling the audience_. My parents always had a good laugh about it, but after my revelation I stopped.  
They did too, for a while, but when I came home for the Christmas holidays last year, they were back at it and tried pulling me back into it too. By that time I had already learned about Squibs and felt sure that, at the very least, a few of these magicians were indeed Squibs. I felt bad for laughing, so I always ignored their invitation."  
At this the others nod and I sigh as I say: "The point is, my parents are really logic-based and they have extreme trouble adapting to my life as a witch. I hardly told them anything the last year and a half and only show them how well I am doing in classes, changing the subject names to Muggle ones so they can understand.

I've yet to tell them about the move and – when I was little and saw these adds about homes in other cities or countries that looked much fancier, prettier, stuff like that and asked if we could move there, they'd look at me as if suddenly lost all of my intelligence. As if I spoke the language of fools and idiots and – you catch my drift.  
I know I'm going to get the same reaction when I tell them what kind of moving is going on in the Magical World and they are going to try and convince me that just staying here, staying in my old life, is the better option. But – now that I have this." And I summon my Keyblade once more as I say: "I just can't accept that."  
"But you've never had the strength or ability to stand up to your parents." Neville mutters and I nod at him as he rolls his eyes and says: "I know how that feels.""Which is why we _will_ help you." Cedric says strongly and Neville and Luna both nod at this. I smile at them all and ask: "Do you have any Christmas plans?"

The others nod and Neville says: "Yeah, but they're not for another few weeks. Gran and I have our own tradition that we usually go through on Boxing Day.""The Diggories always spend the last few days before Christmas camping. It's our way of really getting together and sharing stories of the year that passed before."  
"Daddy is probably going to be really busy with the Quibbler, especially now that the move seems to have gone on higher speed, but I think I can convince him to let me stay with you and your parents every few days. So I can personally explain them the problem and the consequences to their potential solution to it."  
This last one makes me smile the most as I know that Luna is going to need a lot of time to herself and to help herself move past what happened this last year and Neville mutters: "You make sure you visit Ginny as much as possible too, okay? And know that my Floo is always open as well." At which Luna nods and gives him another hug.  
I then go back to the book I was reading and feel a little more confident in getting off the train in a few days. The confrontation between me and my folks when I tell them of the moving plans won't be pretty, but at least now I have the back-up and the support I need to make sure I live my life my way, the way of the Keyblade.

 _ **At another compartment  
**_ _ **Andreas Black's POV  
**_ _ **(yeah, he exists)**_

Ever since the first Prefect meeting of the year back on the Hogwarts express heading to the school my life has been put on its head and then some. Students really started treating me a little differently after they found out who my true parents are and it became harder to pull pranks and put the blame on my brothers afterwards.  
The teachers definitely became more wary, guarded and watchful and I had to start pulling pranks away from their line of sight, which became even harder when they started patrolling the halls, because of the whole thing with the Chamber. But I did actually manage to keep one project a secret from everyone.

I also started making good use of Hermes, my Screech owl that I got when I became Prefect last year, as I started to keep up a constant stream of letters between me and my birth parents, mostly my dad as I really wanted to give him something to do now that both his son and godson have left for Hogwarts and he is getting used to being free.  
I also write to my birth mother from time to time and mostly when I send official Prefect rapports on what is going on at Hogwarts to him, when I need help with my homework and when I came across a Prefect matter that I feel I might not have accomplished right, but also to make up for the many years we have been apart.  
The last stream of letters that I started sharing was with my adopted mum as I realized on the trainride that she was suffering from separation issues and I felt this would be a good way for her to get used to that. She herself denied this was wrong with her and tried to tell me that I was just imagining things and not to worry.

Yet I wrote her back and told her I wasn't the one who brought this up, that it had been the twins who had helped me realize it. This the woman had tried to sweep under the rug and make it sound as if the twins were just talking nonsense. I replied writing: _"They came to this conclusions based on observations_ _ **I**_ _voiced."  
_ And the fact that more than just the twins had noticed her issues had been the end of her objections and her denial. Since then I have set up a schedule with her where I write her once or twice a week and where I sometimes write more elongated and detailed letters and sometimes just put simple, basic stuff in my letters.  
Mum had had a little worried break-down the first time I did this, but I wrote her back saying it was to help her get used to the fact that she might not always be as close to her kids and that sometimes their own lives kept them too busy to tell you everything. It had not been easy for the woman to accept and she still struggles with it.

"Mum sure is going to be happy." Ron suddenly breaks my musing as he says this, the whole compartment filled with Weasleys only and all of us having just kept to ourselves for the better part of this train ride. The twins silently discussed joke product stuff, Ron played Wizarding Chess against magic and Ginny just read a book.  
I look at him and he says: "With us being home so much sooner. Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." I shake my head and say: "It isn't. And she's not going to be happy with me either. I plan to spend half of the next two weeks with my parents. If nothing else, I am definitely going to be there for Boxing Day."  
"Why not Christmas?" Ron asks and I roll my eyes and say: "Because I know mum well enough to know she'll go on a rampage of hell and rage if I were to do that. And I also know that, if she says the wrong thing to either dad, father or the others of the Organization, on Christmas, they will show her who's the superior force there."

At this the others cringe as none of us believe that mum is stronger than the Organization in anyway or form, not even in regards to lung capacity. "What about Mr. Saïx? Isn't he, like, dating your parents and all? Shouldn't you have a petname like dad or father for him too?" Ginny then suddenly asks and I sigh at this.  
"I should, I really should. I just – can't think of any. He's regal and strong enough that I want to call him father, but father doesn't like it, yet, when I call him mother, because he has been needed to depend on himself and his strength for so long, so I don't feel like doing so until he's ready for me to do so, so – yeah."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny snaps, but I tell her: "There's a difference between a werewolf that suddenly lost his entire pack and a girl who grew up with six older brothers. Father became a Submissive because he was always able to depend on the Marauders. When he lost them, he had to force himself to be Dominant."

At this I sigh and turn to look out the window as I say: "To be honest, that seems to be a real problem between him, dad and Saïx. He's still trying to be Dominant, because dad spent all those years in Azkaban and because Saïx has been without a heart before he came to this world. But they really want him to depend on them again, too."  
The others all cringe at this and I say: "That's why I really want to spend a lot of time this break at their place. I want him to start mothering me, so he can have another reason to going back to the submissive, the mother of the pack. I want to help him be the person he was born to be, not the person he believes he should be."  
I turn back to them and say: "My main goal, right now, is to have him accept me calling him mother _before_ we move to the other Universe." "Damn Percy." The twins chorus and one of them says: "We're actually jealous." Which makes me send them a raised eyebrow look as they have been showing jealous behavior all year.  
"Yeah, you're a better son to them than you have ever been a brother to us – and you were always awesome in your own way." The other then says before they both slap me on the shoulder as they chorus: "Anyone who can pull pranks that make the teachers blame us is Marauder worthy." Making me smile widely at them.

* * *

 _ **Well said, guys,  
**_ _ **So yeah, I actually brought new life into Percy/Andreas and proved that I hadn't forgotten him. I am probably going to go a bit deeper into him later and see if he can get something else that can help/harm his need to help Molly past her issues later, but I don't plan to have the Weasleys be the first to discuss next chapter.  
**_ _ **Speaking of which: Next chapter the train arrives and everyone has a bit of a coming home as some of them have a meeting, some of them discuss their potential plans for the holiday and others make a start on trying to explain their loved ones what is going on in their lives. Who will succeed? Who will fail?  
**_ _ **Let's see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	20. Trouble At Home - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So CHANGE OF PLANS! I was originally planning to just keep to the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December, the date of the last chapter, and have everyone come home and do stuff, but rereading last chapter made me feel that some of these conflicts are time based, so I decided to divide this chapter over the course of the students' extended break.  
**_ _ **So expect time skips,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20  
**_ _ **Trouble At Home – Part 01**_

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Andreas' POV**_

"See you guys for Christmas." I tell my adoptive brothers, who have been showing me this last week and for most of the last several months that they care nothing for the fact that I am adopted and that this changes nothing to the past or how they will treat me in the future and the twins chorus: "Good luck, you crazy bastard."  
I sigh at this as I actually wanted to leave two days ago, just to make sure I could spend a full week with my actual parents, but mum was making a whole scene out of the fact that I had only been home for three days, regardless of the fact that I'd be back for Christmas and that Bill and Charlie haven't been back since they graduated.  
I didn't feel like giving her a real chance to make a scene and so I just left the room each time she started ranting, but there is one thing I realized the last time I did this and that makes me feel angry with determination to see my departure through this time around. "If she thinks she can trick a trickster, she's lost her marbles."

I think to myself as I pull the backpack my dad bought me, that has a featherweight charm and a small extended charm on the inside to make it bigger than it looks, for my 16th birthday onto my back and leave my room, where my brothers had come to see me off, me having told mum that I'd be helping them with their homework.  
I head down, having gone to put pillows on the bottom of my shoes to mask the sound and having snuck out the night before to plug up the creaks in the staircase. Still, I just know that I will meet the woman in the kitchen and feel ready for this, knowing her not being able to hear me coming will only throw her off slightly.  
This does indeed happen and mum sloshes a bit of stew over the pot she is stirring in when she spots me at the fireplace from the corner of my eye. But before she can do more than grab her wand to clean the spill, do I say: "Unless you want me _crying_ to my parents, you will let me leave. We have a perfectly good deal, don't ruin it."  
The woman splutters and gawks at me, but I just send her an understanding, loving look, combined with a smirk I know will make my fathers very proud of me before I step into the fireplace and say: "The Stronghold, the Grey Area." And after a wild ride through hundreds of fireplaces and grates, do I arrive at my second home.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Dad says, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and the man gets up, yet seems to have trouble with this as he even groans and cracks his back. "I'd hug you, but I've been on this couch for the last 48 hours, so I can only imagine how badly I smell. You head for WNG, I'll go and take a shower."  
This astounds me and I look at the man, who sends me a strong loving smile before he leaves the room. "You are such a crazy, yet lucky bastard." I hear another voice and turn to my side where I see Harry lying over the width of another couch. He turns to me and says: "He came here when you said you'd come and hasn't left.  
Even Daddy Saïx and Uncle Moony couldn't get him to leave, you know? And over the last few days, I really didn't think there was anything they couldn't get him to do, especially Uncle Moony. Don't ask me why or how, but Uncle Moony just knows how to turn him into a puddle of goo that will slosh wherever he wants it to."

This image really disturbs me and I ask: "How long have you been here?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "The last hour. Daddy wants one of us to keep Sirius company every now and then, because we know he wanted to be awake when you came." Here he turns to me and asks: "Why did you get here so late anyway?"  
And I groan as I say: "The same reason dad and father chose not to join me at the Burrow this time around. Mum is still suffering from those blasted separation issues, regardless of the methods we have been using to help her past it this last year. It's almost as if the knowledge that this is an extended break is making it worse."  
Harry raises his eyebrow at me and then shrugs as he says: "You know, my family is actually going to invite yours over. They were not planning it at first, but Sirius and Uncle Moony both insisted on it. That and I think if you hadn't come between now and tomorrow, Uncle Moony probably would have gone over and kidnapped you."  
I look at the boy shocked and Harry shrugs as he says: "He was getting worried about Sirius. You should see him when he worries about the guy because he shows aftereffects of what happened to him in Azkaban. And he apparently still shows those from time to time." This really worries me, but then I decide to confide in the boy.

"You know, Harry, I actually have a plan for my stay here and I could really use your help." The boy sits up at this and I take a seat on the couch opposite of his, both our couches and one others as well as the one dad was on forming a perfect square. "I –." But here I look around, wondering if we are the only ones here.  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asks and I retort: "Can we be overheard here?" Harry nods and I ask: "Is there somewhere we can talk private? There aren't many that know I am planning this. Heh, if mum knew, father would have to kidnap me – and fight her while he was at it." This really intrigues Harry and then it happens.

A Corridor appears on the last couch that had been left empty and Harry's father who had turned his age over the last school year, but who has obviously taken a potion to get back to his old age lands on the couch, crossing his legs and lying his arms over the back rest as he asks: "Really? interesting, tell us more, Percy."  
But I just cross my own arms and look at him defiantly, only to yelp when a corridor suddenly covers me and when I get spit out, I seem to have ended up in someone's bedroom. Harry's to be precise as the boy appears beside me and says: "Forget it, you would have lost that one. But no one comes into a bedroom without knocking."  
I nod at him, grateful for saving me from the risk of telling my plans to someone who might not be able to help me and I say: "I plan to have my father take on his birth role again, become the mother he would have been for me if he had been given the chance to raise me. I know it's causing issues between him and the others that he doesn't."  
At this Harry grimaces and says: "Good luck on that. The only one I have met so far that is more stubborn than your mum is Axel and that is when he wants to have some romantic alone time with Roxas. Seriously, it really doesn't matter what Roxas is doing, if Axel wants romantic time, he gets his romantic time.

Though your mum's not far off the mark." At this I nod and say: "I know, which is why I plan to become more personal and emotional with him this break. I've just been writing him for the not-so-personal stuff up till now because I wanted to give him something he feels comfortable with to grow a bond with him, you know, mutual ground."  
At this Harry smiles and then he sighs and says: "You know what, Percy, that might just be it. That might just be what needs to happen for Uncle Moony to really become the man he's meant to be. I mean, I see traces of it every now and then, but – he hides them so quickly, as if he's ashamed. Your plan might convince him otherwise."

I smile at the boy and ask: "So, you willing to help me?" And Harry nods before he says: "Though I won't be able to do so right away. Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx and I are doing a recon mission." This intrigues me and I ask: "Really, into what?""A keyhole. We think there is still one left inside Hogwarts. And not like the others, this time."  
"Then what?" I ask, wondering why the boy suddenly looks as if he is in a meeting with his family and Harry shocks me as he says: "We think the Keyhole that leads to the Heart of Earth – or at least the Magical World – is somewhere inside Hogwarts. That that's the reason people hold onto all these hate-based traditions and whatnot.  
We hope to find and close it **before** everyone returns to Hogwarts. That way, we can use the rest of the year, without the darkness of that Keyhole feeding everyone's stubbornness, to really prepare them for the move. Though we've yet to find it and we search every day." And suddenly my problems with mum seem insignificant.

* * *

 _ **Dang, Harry!  
**_ _ **So this was originally planned to cover Andreas, Harry and Hermione with Luna visiting the latter of the three, but the whole thing between Andreas, Molly and his birth parents took a life of their own and while this chapter might not be all that long, do I still feel that I put in a nice bit of content and got the story progressing.  
**_ _ **As for the surprise that Sirius and Remus have for Harry and Andreas, that is something I realized I had COMPLETELY skipped out on after checking Keyblade's Light for Percy's birthday for the whole thing with the backpack he got. To be honest, Keyblade's light is quite inconsistent, but then again it's one of my first stories.  
**_ _ **I might, if Nathaniel agrees on it, one day go back and rewrite Keyblade's Light to make sure the story is a little more consistent and that plotpoints aren't brought up only to be forgotten or completely skipped afterwards – the Greengrass Solstice Ball, for example – but for now I am just going to try and finish this story.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	21. Trouble At Home - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Good, sweet Merlin. I've been thinking this past month and did some discussing with Nathaniel and we came to a decision. The Moving of the Light will be the FINAL installment of this series. I know I have the preview of Magician's Light in Venquine's Mind, but that is going to stay just a story idea from now on.  
**_ _ **So why did I swear at the beginning? Because during our discussion, I checked the "birthday" of Keyblade's Light and it's actually the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of September in 2012. Yes, everyone, this series has been going on for a good SIX years now and that makes it one of my oldest series yet. And without Nathaniel, this wouldn't even exist.  
**_ _ **So yeah, we're going to use the next 6 months – in the story timeline – to wrap everything up. The people in Azkaban and others who's intent make them unable to come to the KH Universe, the Keyhole problem inside Hogwarts, Christmas, the issues some people have with their loved ones and the move in general.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21  
**_ _ **Trouble At Home – Part 02**_

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **The Burrow, England  
**_ _ **Luna's POV**_

"I guess now it's my turn." I mutter after we hear the fire dying out in the living room and Ginny and Ron look at me worriedly as Ginny asks: "Are you sure? You know you're –." But I smile at her as the last few days have been very helpful and I say: "I know, don't worry. I put it all behind me. You helped me with that.  
I know it was my fault. I know that there was no way I could have resisted him. He was Voldemort of all people. Only experienced wizards like Dumbledore could have been able to resist someone like him. I know that now." The two of them smile at me in relief and Ginny walks over to give me a warm, proud hug before she says:  
"Just let us know if you need help." I nod at her and say: "I'll be sure to take the Grangers over to your mum if need be. If anyone can help me convince them, it's her." And the two nod at me before I head down myself. "Luna dear, not you too." The woman moans, but I smile at her and say: "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley.

I just need to take care of a little chore for a friend of mine. She's dealing with some issues with her own parents, you know, one that could become really great once the world starts officially moving and all. Speaking of which, it might be that, if you're okay with it, I bring her and her parents over here sometime later."  
"Really? Why would you need to do that, dear?" The woman asks and I decide to just be blunt as I say: "Because she has more trouble with things changing beyond their control than you seem to, Mrs. Weasley. And considering how much the other Universe and magic have become part of her life, that's really a problem."  
The woman grimaces as I point out her problem, does she tilt her head in confusion and I say: "It's Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. Ron's friend who, alongside him, had his change of heart last year." The woman obviously doesn't like being reminded of what Ron was like before the meeting with the Longbottoms, but she does nod at me.

"Apparently Hermione has had a few times in her life where she wanted to move, but her parents always looked at her as if she was crazy if she brought this up. And seeing as how she is now a Keyblade Wielder and how the King is going to work even harder to get the move going, that is just not a good thing.  
They need to accept what it means for her to be a witch, if not a Keyblade Wielder. Otherwise – she'll have to choose between her parents – and her own heart." The woman looks horrified at this and I say: "I do plan to make sure to try and convince them myself at first, but, if I fail –." And I let the sentence hanging as she says:  
"Of course, dear. You come here the minute you feel you just can't do anymore and you make sure to take them with you. In fact, if you want, I might just come with you. I think you might just come over a little more serious if you have an adult with you to back your case." And while I really want to be independent, do I still agree with her.  
Yet I also know that she wants to come along because she sees this as a way to help herself and to feel as if she can be useful to someone she considers one of her own and be a vital part in their lives. And while I really appreciate the fact that she cares so much for me, do I really hope she won't try and just overtake the whole thing.

We arrive at the Grangers, who have been warned ahead of time that we will be arriving through the fireplace and even, apparently, had to get their fireplace _uncovered_ as Hermione had told me and while I wonder what had been covering the fireplace up – and why they'd want it to – do I just focus on the home itself.  
And the home really worries me and makes me wonder if I really am the right person to get this job done. The room we are in doesn't look that spotless you wonder if you are in a showroom or something, but it hardly has any real personal touches as the stiffness of the decoration and style of the room are still almost stifling.  
There is one small flowerpot that is on top of the mantlepiece as well as a picture of Hermione who looks to be three or four years old, but otherwise there is almost nothing in the room and what is in there is made of black leather or glass and is set in such a way that it can be easily cleaned and proves that almost no one uses them.

"Oh dear, I guess this is why Hermione is so methodical in her studies." Mrs. Weasley mutters as there is definitely one thing that is overly obvious in the entire room and that is how every cabinet, closet, open wardrobe and shelves build up against the wall are filled to the brim, almost to the point of bursting, with books.  
And to make matters worse, are most books actually dictionaries and books on the history of several things, though hardly any of them seem as if they have any pictures or allow for any imagination and this really makes me worried for the young witch, as it explains why she had such trouble imagining things last year, or so she told me.  
"I don't like saying it, Mrs. Weasley, but I am starting to wonder if I am really the right person for this job. I mean, I – I have – I don't think I have ever felt more out of my element than I do now." The woman smiles at me in compassion and then I notice her. Hermione is standing in the doorway and has a grateful look on her face.

"Thank you so much for coming. I've been – trying to hint at why you're coming at my parents, but – it hasn't been going well." And the way that the girl sounds disheartened at the end of this helps me get back my determination as I can't stand the idea or even the notion of disappointing this girl, who so obviously needs my help.  
"Don't worry, dear. That's why Luna and I came together, to offer more than one kind of perspective to help convince your parents that this needs to happen. Where are they?" And the girl answers: "In my room. I asked them if we could have this there, because it concerned the Magical world and they agreed that was best."  
We nod at her and she leads us out of the room and into a simple looking hallway that, while looking less stifling than the room we were just in, doesn't look anymore personal or lived in. "How could any kid grow up in a house like this?" I think, hating the fact that I can't even call it a home, not even in my own mind.

Yet after she leads up a halfway circular staircase and into her room, do I finally feel like sighing in relief at seeing evidence that this really is a home. Hermione's room definitely has just as much storage space meant for books, but both her books are more wide varied in topics and the spaces also have other things stored in them.  
A couple of stuffed toys, some that look as if they have been raised alongside a young teenage girl for her entire life, plenty of pictures that, while they are placed quite smartly, show a young baby girl growing into the teenage girl that is now my friends and some of them are magical, but stationed so that seeing them move is a little hard.  
The colors are also warmer, even if they are still mostly black, white and different shades of brown, and the furniture has more frills and bits of decorations added to them, giving them a personal touch. I then notice Hermione smiling at me and she says: "All of our bedrooms and personal room are like this, don't worry."

I smile at her and then notice the Grangers, who are seated on the desk chair and the other chair that is situated next to the desk. The two definitely look professional, but this is ruined slightly because Mrs. Granger has her hair looking wilder than Harry's sometimes does and Mr. Granger is wearing dirty, smudged jeans and is shoeless.  
"You must be Luna. Hermione told us all about what you've been through. How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Granger asks and I look at Hermione for a short second before deciding to be something I am not often; blunt. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Granger, and I have to say, I am really looking forward to the end of the year.  
I mean, graduating my First year from the school I have been dreaming of since I was four is one thing, but moving to a world that is inhabited by those that helped me realize I am a Princess Pure of Heart and that gave your daughter the ability to use magic in ways even I never thought imaginable. It's just amazing."

"Wait, those hints at moving – were legit?" Mr. Granger asks shocked and bewildered and I share I commiserating look with Hermione, knowing she is not the kind of girl to just hint vaguely at something this big and important and Mrs. Weasley says: "No, Mr. Granger. The move is very much a thing, I can assure you."  
"But why would we have to move? I mean, surely Hermione can just –?" But to this I say: "No, she has been in the Wizarding World too long. She has made too many friends there and they have brought out sides of her that deserve not to be forgotten or forced away. She has truly become a wondrous person, thanks to our world.  
Her being a witch has allowed for her to let her imagination run wild and become as much a part of her as it is part of any other teenager, whether they are bookish or adventurous and her friends have allowed for her to find a gift inside herself – that is actually related to the entire reason behind the move that is going on, even now."

The two look shocked and look between me and their daughter as I say: "You know about Harry and him being royal, right? Hermione told you how he is the Heir to King Arthur? Yes, King Arthur, like unicorns, witches and dragons, was a real person. Heck, even now there are rumors of where Camelot actually is.  
Some people think that Hogwarts is Camelot, some think that Hogwarts is build out of the ruins of Camelot, some think that, if you try to find a part of England that is the mirror opposite of the Hogwarts lands, you will find Camelot. There are even people who think that the tunnels of Gringotts – are the hallways of Camelot."  
The two seem really intrigued with these plots and beliefs of the wizarding world and I sigh as I say: "However, while Lord Xemnas, Harry's eldest father, found out just how it is that Muggleborns are born – that is how they are born with Magic when their parents don't have magic – there is still the matter of the current Queen.  
There is just simply no way for there to be two kingdoms ruling one country and for our world to force our Muggleborn witches and wizards to chose between both kingdoms or have then serve Harry when in the Wizarding World and Queen Elizabeth when in the Muggle world, neither are just acceptable options, you understand."

"So you are here to force us –?" Mrs. Granger wants to snap, but Mrs. Weasley glares at her and asks: "Are you telling us that we are wrong in asking you to put the happiness, future and personal safety of your own daughter above something like a job or a house? After all, your daughter's not just born a witch, she's also a Keyblade Wielder.  
And both are part of her, Mrs. Granger. She is a witch, because she is born with a core and she is a Wielder, because the Keyblade chose her for the worthiness of her heart. They are as much part of her as your need for those reading glasses is part of you, Mrs. Granger, or those scars that you seem to have on your feet, Mr. Granger."

The two grimace, obviously not liking how these attributes of their looks are being used and then I say: "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, I can give you one **solid** reason that will take away the argument I **know** you want to use next, that Hermione can just give up on the Wizarding World as she has lived in the Muggle world longer.  
In that time that she has lived there, she has **never** has as much support from as many people as she does in the Magical world. After all, all of her friends and those that, other than the two of you, accept her – are magical. So if you want to have your daughter to, again, become a loner, be my guest and stay. If not, accept the move."

And while I speak this all very firmly, am I leaning against the wall next to the door, making it look as if I actually don't care for all this as much as my voice is eluding. But this is not the case as, instead, I am using the wall the same way I used the border wall back at Hogwarts, to let out a sense from my heart to go through the room.  
And while the Granger adults are grimacing to show that they are in conflict with themselves and with the ultimatum that I just put them up with, can I not sense the same in their hearts. And to my utter relief, do I sense nothing but acceptance and great amounts of love for their daughter in both of them, their hearts bursting with this.  
I move away from the wall and say: "Glad we could have this talk, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and thanks again for letting me come over. Your home was an amazing experience and I love that I can now say I was inside a Muggle's home. Hermione, I'll see you soon, okay?" And I leave the confused girl with a wink of reassurance before I leave.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Luna,  
**_ _ **So I didn't really go on for too long with this, but that is because I know myself. Either that argument would have gone nowhere and would have gone there fast or I would have turned the Grangers into utter and completely stubborn jerks if I continued on down this spiel. I knew when to stop and I did.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Harry and the others take Percy to scout out Hogwarts and make a great and shocking discovery. They share this with the Organization and a schedule is set up for the rest of the holiday. The Weasleys arrive at the Stronghold and Christmas commences – and so does the surprise of Remus and Sirius.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **PS. I say that to all of you – at the end of August. What is it with me and writing Winter chapters in summer? Honestly!**_


	22. Shocks And Surprises

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So a lot of you seem really interested in the surprise that Remus and Sirius have for Harry and Andreas. Personally, I really hope that some of you have taken the liberty of reading through Keyblade's Light again as this surprise is actually revealed in one of those very chapters – and hinted at in an earlier one.  
**_ _ **Did you get it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22  
**_ _ **Shocks and Surprises**_

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Gates, Scotland  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Greetings boys, what are you all doing here?" Dumbledore asks as we are standing behind the closed gates to the school and Axel, who like the others has taken a potion to get back to his old age, says: "We deduced that there is a Keyhole somewhere inside Hogwarts that is tainting the students and focused on their stubbornness.  
It's the whole reason they are still so incapable of letting go of the faults of the past and allowing the darkness of their prejudice to control them. We'd like to search the school and find it so we can close it before the school restarts." The man looks shocked, yet he nods and waves his wand, allowing for the gates to open.  
Yet as we pass through them, does Xion hum and say: "Wow, that was easy." And we all look from her to the gates in shock before I mutter: "That – makes so much sense. The gate is something the students go through several times over the year and it's connected to the border wall that surrounds the entire school and its grounds.  
The perfect chance to keep such a form of darkness going strong." And instantly Xion, Roxas and I have our Keyblades out, while Demyx and Axel are behind us and both have their own weapons out as well. Dumbledore is standing behind the two and he too has his wand out, obviously with a strong desire to protect us if necessary.

The three of us then aim our Keyblades, me using the Sign of Innocence for this one, at the gates and a Keyhole does appear, only to shock us with how it looks. "I don't suppose it's supposed to look like that?" Dumbledore asks as the whole Keyblade looks as if it got broken to pieces and only faint bits of the outline are still there.  
The bits that are also no longer there do seem to sparkle and they look to have four different colors; green, red, blue and a pure white that isn't quite silver, like the rest of the Keyhole. "How is that possible?" Roxas asks and I turn from the fragmented Keyhole to the rest of the castle, thinking deeply before I mutter:  
"Last year, there were various Keyholes, but all of them led to Agrabah. This time there were various ones that all led to Maleficent's castle. Could there also be various ones that, when closed, will lead to this one?""Sure looks that way. So how do we find them?" Demyx asks and Axel answers: "Just like we were planning to, search the school."

We all nod, while Andreas looks at us all shocked and then, under the guidance of the Headmaster, who we know knows the school better than we do, do we cross through the entire school, floor from floor, as well as the grounds and all that stands on it. And just like I expected, do we find four different spots with a fragmented Keyhole.  
The first we actually find at the Headmaster's own office, right in front of the Cabinet that houses the Sorting Hat and this one is the pure white color that intrigued me the most. And for some reason, just by looking at it, did I get the strong sense to look at the Headmaster and it seems that the others are inspired to do the same.  
The man looks at us curiously and I mutter: "Looks like there is something more that is different about the Keyholes than just the fact that they are color-linked.""Could it be that, because the Keyhole has been here for so long without us knowing, that it adapted itself to the closest person who is near the most?"  
Andreas asks and I answer: "Only one way to find out." And we leave the office, deciding to not close the Keyhole here until we have found the other three and learned more about them. "No use trying to do something if we're not sure it will work." Xion told us when we decided on this and everyone agreed on it as we left.

The next one we find is on the Second floor Library, yet while Madam Pince is also here, do I not feel like looking at her. "Well, there goes that theory." Demyx mutters as our eyes are, this time, drawn to the Mastery Section for Advanced Charms classes. "So it's not just people, these Keyholes can be connected to other stuff too."  
"It's almost as if, whatever it's connected to, represents what makes the Keyhole the color that it is. Though –." Here I turn to the others and ask: "Am I the only one who thinks there is a second meaning behind those colors?" To which Roxas and Xion shake their heads and Axel says: "Let's find the next one."  
And we leave this one, which is colored blue and reminds me of a glass of water or something, behind. Yet this time our search takes us from the Second floor all the way up to the Astronomy tower and then back down to the dungeons before we find our next one. And the location where we find it really concerns me.

"This – is the center point of the school?" Axel asks, staring at a huge stone wall that has a few cracks, but also looks like it can still withstand for centuries to come. "Indeed, this is actually the first wall that was ever build. It is what the rest of the school is build upon. It truly is the embodiment of the strength of the castle."  
Yet I look around, or at least try it as the light of our Keyblades and Axel's flames are the only sources of light we have in a hallway that otherwise has nothing, not even a single bracket to hold a torch in or burned out candle. "And this hallway represents the darkness of the age in which Hogwarts was build, the Dark Ages."  
I think to myself before the Headmaster leads us back out. And while we leave, do I try to take courage out of the fact that this one, while deep in Slytherin territory, is actually red with hints of brown and orange in it; Gryffindor colors. We then reach the doors to the outside and Demyx shrugs as he says:

"Well, we searched the entire school. I guess that means that the last one is somewhere out there, just like the one at the gates." We all nod and Dumbledore leads us across the huge grounds. We pass the Owlery, the Greenhouses, Hagrid's grounds, where the friendly guy is happy to see us, and even the border of the Forbidden Forest.  
Yet it's at the Quidditch Pitch that our Keyblades start to react and we quickly head inside, actually finding the final Keyhole in the bit of air that is in the very center of the pitch. "Wow, it's almost as if this one is the very heart of the four, am I right?" Roxas asks and the others nod, yet this sets me thinking as well.  
"If this is the heart, then the others – the four – they form a – no, not –." And then the conclusion hits me like a ton of bricks, making me look back at the bright green Keyhole that is shining in the middle of the sky in the same color as my own eyes. My eyes widen and my mouth drops before I instantly aim my Keyblade at it.

And a bright light, that is actually the same color instead of the usual silver, hits the Keyhole straight in the center. The others look at me shocked and cry out, but I feel it. The heart of another is beating deep inside of the powerful form of this world's magic and I think: "Come back to us, heart of four." As I boost the power of my beam.  
I feel my own heart beat in sync with the heart that beats within the Keyhole and in the back of my mind I even hear it becoming louder slowly but surely. This makes me smile and I whisper: "I'm here – Ventus." And this makes Axel, who knows that name thanks to his original self, gasp and then it does indeed happen.

The outlining of the Keyhole, the bits that weren't sparkling in green lights, is starting to light up the usual silver and once the whole outline is like this, does the whole magical object glow brightly. And just before it vanishes in bits of light, like all Keyholes do, does a young body fall from it, quickly caught by Dumbledore and Andreas.  
"Harry, how – how did you?" Roxas asks shocked, but I turn to the young Nobody who looks the most like the boy that is now floating above the ground thanks to the spells Dumbledore and Andreas used to break his fall and I say: "We'll find the other three in the other three Keyholes. They are the reason behind the colors.  
Aqua in the Library, Terra in the dungeon and Master Eraqus in Dumbledore's office. It makes sense, because Aqua was known for her skill in magic, Terra for his strength and how Xehanort tricked him into Darkness and Eraqus, because he was their leader. If we free them, we can close the Keyhole once and for all."

"Wait, does it mean that, if we don't close them, if we don't close the one at the gates, could –?" Xion asks, sounding terrified and I frown in determination as I say: "Let's go close them." And the three nod before I turn to the Headmaster and say: "Get Ven to the Stronghold and tell the others that they can expect the rest.  
Explain what happened here." The man nods and I turn to Andreas as I say: "Guess we'll have plenty of time to work on that plan of yours." Startling him before he smiles at me and I rush for the other three Keyholes with my fellow Keyblade Wielders. "That monster has been reborn and tricked enough people. I won't let him return."  
I think to myself, my heart beating in determination to not let this happen, but also fright, especially for my family. Just the thought of what Xehanort, if he returned from the fact that Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Eraqus had been stuck within Keyholes, could do to my family both terrifies and fills me with a sense of rage, increasing my speed.

 _ **An hour later  
**_ _ **At the stronghold**_

We are pacing in front of Vexen's room, him and Madam Pomfrey working together to check up on the four Keyblade Masters that we managed to pull out of the four Keyholes that we found all over the school before closing the one at the gates. And the whole time I try to distract myself with thoughts of what happened after.  
Hogwarts looked as if it got reborn, a fresh wind blowing through the entire castle and across the grounds, leaving a shine of something new to everything it touched and making it look stronger and better. Even Dumbledore looked as if two decades had been taken off of his age as he got hit with this wind and he breathed out in relief afterwards.  
"I tell you, boys, I don't think I have ever felt Hogwarts feel this good, fresh and strong. And that while I have been leading this wondrous place for almost thirty years." The man had told us before thanking us and wishing us a Merry Christmas. We had instantly returned to the Stronghold and this doesn't help me.

It just reminds me of what I am currently doing and then suddenly Madam Pomfrey and Vexen come out. We all turn to them and Vexen says: "Well, they are weak and it's obvious that they have been held in there for quite some time, but they will be fine. They have been put under a Sleeping Draught and that will do the most.  
Once they have regained most of their physical health and have rested enough they feel energized, they will awaken. I can't say for sure which of the four will awaken the first, but I have severe doubts that they will remain in this state until Christmas. I'd say they'll all awaken by Monday, Tuesday morning at the latest."

This makes us all sigh relieved and Father Xemnas turns to me as he says: "You did a wonderful job here, son. You brought four more friends of Sora and the King back to them and you made sure that the students will no longer be affected by Darkness or desire to hold onto the darkness of either their own stubbornness or their history."  
I smile at him and say: "Getting them back sure feels like a wonderful reward for what we just did. But the fact that, potentially, we kept Xehanort from another return, through the way the Keyholes were holding the first three that he manipulated, and that he can't affect you anymore; that's the real reward, at least to me.  
The man smiles, but then he says: "Perhaps – or perhaps Sirius and Remus will give you the real reward." This intrigues me and he says: "Meeting tonight of the entire Organization. Sirius and Remus will be present as well." I nod and wonder what this could have to do with the surprise the two keep hinting at.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **At the Meeting Room**_

"Our four youngest have done us all a great favor. They have closed a Keyhole none of us even thought of could have existed within the school and with that given new life to Hogwarts, allowing it to breath freely from the darkness that was seeping out of the Keyhole for the first time since it might have been created.  
Yet they even went beyond this and brought back four heroes that all of us and our companions thought to have died for the cause. Because of this, have our honorary members, Numbers Fifteen and Sixteen, decided to speed up the revelation of the surprise they desired to reveal to our Number Thirteen point Two on Christmas."

Father Xemnas speaks to us all, startling Father Zexion, Father Marluxia and mother, who hadn't been present today, but making those that were in the know nod in agreement and pride. And while I have been living with them for years, do I still feel my face heating up a little at the sight of this much family pride showing around.  
I ignore this and turn to the two honorary members of our Organization, that is seated at the table that was once used by Dumbledore and the four Heads when they came to deliver my very first Hogwarts letter. The men smile at each other and seem to hold a silent conversation before they nod at each other and then Sirius stands up.

"I will keep this surprise nice and short, because – well, the fact that we get to reveal this surprise even sooner than planned actually has a very welcome benefit as it means we will have more time to enjoy the results of what we have to – wow, I am actually rambling while trying to reveal a wonderful surprise, shocker."  
This makes us snicker and laugh and Sirius shakes his head before he says: "Okay, keeping it short this time. Harry, we have some wonderful news for you. You're not just our godson and cub. Moony, you are our son as well. Lily used a ritual to adopt Remus by magic, making him your father by magic, and James did the same.  
Neither of us just told you this until now, because we saw how happy you are with your family and we just felt happy enough sharing in that. But now that Andreas is growing closer to us, we felt it only right to let him know that he has another brother and letting you know as well. Though our relations definitely differ.

Like I said, Lily used a ritual to tie Remus to her family as a way to prove how much he mattered to her while we were at war and just after you were born and James used the fact that we both have a Black for a mother to make you my Magical Son and told me of this after you turned one year old. And we love you all the same."  
Here Remus stands up and comes to stand next to the man, both of them smiling at me with a look on their faces that prove the man's last words, showing just how much they actually love me. Yet I can't really comprehend this as my mind has gone blank with shock after Sirius told me that the both of them are actually my fathers.  
The idea that I have more than one father is definitely not the shocker here, but the fact that I was never an orphan and that I had two fathers who were kept away from is. And combined with everything else that happened today, only one thought can push through my shocked state: "Will the surprises never end?"

* * *

 _ **I'd rather they don't.  
**_ _ **So yeah, who of you saw this coming? Who of you remembered those small tidbits in Keyblade's Light where I mentioned these facts? Of Sirius and Remus actually having been Harry's fathers by magical means? Well, trust me, the upcoming chapter is going to have another plot point that was only shortly mentioned last time.  
**_ _ **Can you guess what,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	23. The Winter Solstice Ball

_**Hey everyone,**_

 _ **Wow, you guys must not have been all that impressed with the last chapter. It only got one review. Thanks for that one, Wishfull-Star. Because you were the only one who reviewed, you get a shoutout. Still, we're going to continue the trip down memory lane and are going to cover another plotpoint missed in Keyblade's Light.**_

 _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **The Winter Solstice Ball**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992**_

 _ **Greengrass Manor, England**_

 _ **Daphne's POV**_

I am just over the moon right now. I felt really horrible and embarrassed last year as that was supposed to be my debut into the Pureblood Society World where I was supposed to be introduced alongside my partner/fiancé, Harry Potter, but because of certain issues and complications was that postponed to this year.

But Harry is nothing if not a man of his word and a true prince in shining armor. He and his parents have actually worked alongside mine to make the ball that will take place in a few minutes even more spectacular than any ball has been in the last decade or so and I just know that this one will be talk of the Wizarding society for some time.

Harry himself, obviously, doesn't really care for this or understand it, but while I know he will have to learn it if he wants to be a good king, do I also know it won't be that much of an essential if either me or Lea manage to learn it and do it for him. And while I am still not sure who of us will rule beside him, do I not care either.

Yes, Harry and I were close back in the days of the war, but back then, almost all of the Light and Neutral families were trying to get their kids to be close as it was the way of the adults to believe in a brighter future, to get hope and regain their belief that the war could end. The contract between Harry and me is just a bonus.

And while part of me wants to resent James Potter for the fact that his family always has one chosen mate as that is supposed to mess with the contract set up between my family and Harry's centuries ago, do I know that neither he nor King Arthur of old could have ever seen that coming. Even Merlin couldn't have predicted that.

Still, Harry has been doing his heritage, his ancestry and his parents – both those that have passed on and those that have adopted him – very proud and just looking at the young prince in his actual royal attire and seeing the gorgeous princess robes that he managed to get for me, do I now that tonight he will do no different.

Still, I do have my concerns as I know that there are some families who have been invited to this Yule celebration that, if I were to believe my friends and the grapevines that they sometimes listen to, are just going to cause the same problems that most of the school has been causing, the problems that made some of those families flee the other world.

Harry did tell me of what he did, how he and the others went back to Hogwarts, found four different Keyholes and closed them and what this did, both for the Organization and for Hogwarts, but I personally wonder if it really _will_ make a difference. After all, the trouble makers this time are adults, not the usual hormonal students.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asks, pushing me out of my thoughts and making me realize that I have been caught staring. I want to turn red, but the time I have spent with Harry since Demyx _cleaned_ Hogwarts of the Heartless has made us grow close enough I don't feel any shame, not to mention my training prevents me.

I smile at him and say: "Just my usual concerns. What will be discussed at the party, will the meals be up to date, will the House Elves manage to serve everyone fairly and equally. You know, the stuff any proper Heiress or Lady of the House worries herself over before the beginning of a great party." Making Harry look at me funny.

"Are you going to worry about that all night?" He asks and I shrug and say: "Maybe. It depends.""On how well I can distract you?" He asks and I laugh as he has definitely gotten better at the playful banter, something he almost sucked at when we first met after the Heartless sweep. "That too, though I'd love to see you try.

Even dad can't ever get mum to fully relax. She says it runs in the family, so you better prepare yourself, Potter." The boy smirks and I can actually see it. Both that Gryffindor bravery that his birth parents were known for and that childish teenage bravado that his birth father and magical fathers were known for in their days.

That story had been quite the shock to hear, yet at the same time I really have to admit that it shouldn't have surprised me in the first place. Seeing that the two were willing to lay their lives down for their son, it only makes sense that the both of them would want their son to have another parent to take over where they left off. And both Black and Lupin have really been proving that they are more than ready and very willing to officially take on these roles.

What's even better is that, apparently, hearing about this new discovery and seeing how the Organization is perfectly fine and welcoming of this, has made Molly Weasley more comfortable with the fact that she too shares parenthood over Andreas with the two men as well as reassured her that sharing does not equal her losing her child to another.

I then shake my head and focus on the here and now as I ask: "So, is there anything I should know about before we head down?" Harry shrugs and says: "Just that Lea has called dips on the first dance." This stops me and I put my hands in my sides as I ask: "He does realize that, as the Hostess Heiress, that right belongs to me." Yet Harry smiles and says: "Yeah, that's what I said."

I look at him confused, but he just holds up his arm, the look in his eyes proving he won't say another word on it. Wondering why a boy, who has been working so hard these past few days to make this ball perfect, is now willing to have someone he cares for break with tradition just like that, do I decide to humor him for now and so I take his offered arm.

I make sure to form my face into the look that belongs to a Hostess as well as one that everyone will recognize as the look belonging to the future Lady of House Greengrass and show off a small, but welcome smile as I let Harry guide me down the stairs that, while normally hidden in a small side room, has been moved to the center of the entrance hall for the sake of the ball.

And Lea is, indeed, waiting at the bottom of the steps, while the hall has been elongated to be big enough to fit all those who were invited to the Winter Solstice Ball and there is a huge platform in the center of the room that serves as dance floor, while the right of the room is meant for the kids to mingle and chat and the right for the adults and Heirs to discuss politics and their futures.

And when we reach the bottom, does Lea make me feel stupid for not getting Harry's hint earlier as he asks: "Greetings, my Ice Blossom. You look everything that does your House honor and pride. May I be so lucky as to ask you for this first dance?" And he says this all while looking at me instead of Harry, a look of sincere care showing in his eyes.

"We're both meant for the young prince. It's – damn it, I should have seen this coming. My father is going to scold me for not predicting this." I think real fast, even as my years of training take over and I gently answer: "Thank you, my good sir. I would be honored." And I step away from Harry, who happily walks the rest of the way down, as I take Lea's hand.

And while I know that, in a way, this breaks with tradition as well as I came down with my fiancé on my arm, do I need to look only slightly to my side to see that none of the Heirs who have come with their families, both my friends and those whose families are just acquittanced or in working company with my family, are perfectly fine with seeing me do this.

Some of them are even smiling at us in pride, yet then we reach the ballroom and I make sure to lift my dress' skirt just enough to allow me to step up. Lea then moves us to the center of the room, turns to me and I to him, and the way that he gently puts his hand exactly on the middle of my back and moves my other arm in a perfect position has me already breathless.

And yet it's not the fact that this man has obviously been practicing for this that astounds me and makes me hold back a gasp, if only to not look weak or brittle in front of the others; it's the look in the man's eyes. A growing sense of devotion is in those green orbs, that actually resemble Harry's quite bit, but there is also another emotion.

Happiness. Happiness over the fact that he has this chance and even, if I can read him right, happiness over the fact that we share a fiancé and partner. The music starts and while I was a little worried, even with Lea proving he has practiced, does the man almost make it seem as if he is the one who has trained in this his whole life and that I only just started.

This because of the look in his eyes, the green of his orbs captivating me and making me feel emotions I have never felt before, other than when I think of my future with Harry. "How is he so good at worming his way into my heart?" I think, trying to take my reputation into account, but then Lea whispers: "I am so glad it's you."

This confuses me and he goes on, his lips barely moving and his voice only loud enough that I can just about hear him over the sound of the orchestra. "Whether I would have to be forced or got the chance to pick someone to share Harry's future with, it would definitely be you. You're perfect, you know that? Because you better keep it memorized."

"You – you barely know me." I whisper back, but Lea's lip twists ever so slightly and ever so shortly, yet long enough for me to spot it. "What do you think I do when I'm not making sure that I am the perfect mate for both my mate and his fiancé? And before you say anything, Ice Blossom, your father has known of this for weeks and approves.

After all, Xemnas, Vexen and Zexion worked together with him to adapt the wards of your home against uninvited guests, regardless of whether they used earthen magic or our form. So I wouldn't have been able to even get in, if your father didn't want me to." This confuses me and I think: "Why would father let someone spy on me?"

And instantly I get my answer. For one second Lea looks up and this seems to be enough for him as suddenly, the next second, he is behind me, his Keyblade in one hand and one of his Chakrams in the other, the latter ablaze with flames that burn up an incoming spell. This sudden movement and the surprise attack draw a terrified scream from my throat.

Only a few seconds later do I lose any reason to scream or yell in any kind of emotion as the entirety of the Organization and their friends, Lord Black and Lupin included, are around me, all with their weapons in hand and their dress robes changing into the usual robes. Harry is in the middle and standing between me and Lea and looks at me as he asks:

"You okay?" I nod at him and he says: "Good. Father Vexen will keep you and your family safe. You get the other guests to another room. This might get nasty." I want to object to this, but then Lea says: "It will. That was your last lucky shot, Parkinson. I told you three times over already, you are not getting to her. Her, me or our joined partner. That crown will _**never**_ be yours."

My face whitens and my mouth drops. Pansy has definitely, whenever Draco wasn't busy trying to discredit Roxas for being tricked by the false emotions of a losing Lion – as Draco always called Axel – and thinking it love, dropped subtle hints to prove what she thinks about Harry and Lea, but I never knew that she had any idea about the contract engaging me to Harry.

Yet the girl definitely has the crazed look in her eyes that her mother is known for when she sees something she wants – which is the whole reason Pandora Parkinson is hardly ever invited to any social events and was told not to come to our Winter Solstice Ball either – and only then do I spot that her dress robes are wrinkled and that her make up has been done incredibly sloppy.

"I _**am**_ queen. That Ice witch is nothing. Nothing but a tramp. Nothing but a servant girl, meant to wipe clean and kiss the boots of her betters, her royal majesty. My family has been vying for the royal crown for generations and I'm **not** about to let **anyone** take this chance from me. This chance –." But this is all I hear as Lea turns to my father and asks:

"Permission?" My father nods, me wondering what he means and then Lea turns to his other side and to my shock, I see Madam Bones standing there, actually wandless. The woman nods as well and Lea turns from her to King Zexion and Harry, the former nodding and the latter shouting: "Hey Parkinslut!" Making me hold back a snort as it also effectively shuts the girl up.

She looks at Harry and just the look in her eyes proves one thing. She completely misunderstood why Harry changed her name that way. Lust and triumph start to shine in those crazed orbs, but then Lea – interestingly enough being joined in perfect sync with Sora and Axel – says: "Goodbye." And all three of them snap their fingers, this too happening in perfect sync.

And as it happens, does Parkinson get thrown into the air and surrounded by a ring of fire with a cross of burning flames crossing through it and her. Yet instead of the girl screaming and shouting or the fire burning her skin off her muscles and her muscles off her bones, does darkness envelop her before a crystalized heart floats out of her vanishing form.

The heart vanishes in a flash of light and Lord Xemnas says: "She would have become a Wyvern at beast, a Behemoth at worst. We took her down before she could truly become a threat. She would have changed the **second** she stepped through a portal." And every member of the Organization nods before they release their grips on their weapons.

And while a lot has happened at Hogwarts this last year and a half, have I never been this directly involved with any of it, bar the huge tidal wave that Demyx let run through Hogwarts to cleanse it off the Heartless. Because of this, do I feel myself faltering, my legs losing the ability to keep the rest of my body standing and I feel my father's body behind me.

"Take care of her." The man says and I notice him looking at Lea and Harry, who both nod with grim, concerned looks on their faces. They move over to me and father, who managed to catch me before my body could cave in on itself, pushes me just enough that I wrap my arms around both of their shoulders and they wrap their own arms around me as well.

And while I know that this should have been my big night, while I know that I am not being a perfect Heiress of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, while I know that some might use this to fuel the beliefs that I am not meant for the future king, do none of these thoughts and facts matter to the rushed beating of my frantic heart.

The knowledge that Lea hasn't just been watching me these past few weeks, but also keeping Parkinson, someone I would have shared dorms with if not for her status as the fiancé of Draco and my own as the fiancé of another – which is tradition in the House of Slytherin – and thus deserve private rooms, off my back just overwhelms me.

"She could have struck me down months ago. The night that Harry announced his heritage. If we were in Gryffindor, my life would have ended that very same night." I think, potential scenarios of how the Daughter of the Crazed Witch, as Pandora Parkinson is known amongst high society, could have gotten rid of me running through my head, making me feel weak and lightheaded.

I then suddenly yelp as a soft shock runs through my body and I look up, asking: "What'd you do that for?" But Harry just softly says: "You weren't responding to anything. We were getting worried." Making me feel bad for the way that I snapped at him. "I – I'm sorry. I – I just – Pansy. She – we – well –." I try to form sentences, but my mind is too overwhelmed to function as I want.

"This was the first time you dealt with a dire situation directly." Lea mutters softly and I nod as I say: "I know that I have enemies out there. I'm a Greengrass and a Slytherin and until recently, those two names weren't very well liked. The Greengrass name was respected, always has been, but the fact that we are always Neutral was not always well-liked.

Some families even believe that, if in one war or another, our family had sided with theirs, they wouldn't have lost members of their own House to that war. More often than not, this isn't the case – at least not if you look at it with a tactical eye like my father taught me – but those people believe it and they want revenge, one way or another.

But father has always been the one to deal with those and he always made sure to do it where I wouldn't have to know or deal with it. He only taught me the theory and history behind it all, but – never showed me memories through the Family Pensive or anything.""And thus you weren't prepared for such a direct involvement, let alone that it was an attempt on your life."

Harry says and I look down, not wanting either of them to see that tears are slowly starting to gather beneath my eyelids. "You know, if you want this to work, you need to start relying on us – and not just for the safety stuff, either." Lea says and while his voice doesn't hold malice or anger, do I still feel bad, not just for the fact that he caught onto me so easily.

I look back up at him as he stands in front of me, but his stance isn't one that makes it look as if he is towering over me. The stance is more protective and while there is anger shown in the way that he has his arms crossed, do I only need to look into his eyes to know that the anger isn't aimed at me, but at the witch that he and the other two just took down.

The older teen then bends down to my level and uses the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the tears that are streaming down my eyes as I can no longer control the level of fright and fear that has been building inside me ever since I realized that some kind of spell was about to hit me in the back. This thought alone frightens me and I ask: "What did she use? What curse?"

But the other two shrug, proving they don't know either, which makes me try and push down on how the fear within me is trying to grow and Lea says: "Whatever it was, it was no match for my fire. There hardly ever is." He then smiles at me and there is some kind of promise and a strong sense of honesty in his eyes that takes my breath away yet again as he says:

"Trust me when I say this, Daphne Andeline Greengrass, even now that he has his own boyfriend – or boy-toy if you see how he treats Axel sometimes – Roxas is the _**only one**_ who will ever be able to defeat me. No one else, Ice Blossom. Not Harry, Xemnas, Sora or Dumbledore. Now you be a good girl and you keep that fact memorized right _here_."

And he gently puts his hand on my heart at the end, his eyes and smile proving that he is still very sincere and that he really cares for me. This changes the reason tears are leaking out of my eyes as I decide to be a bold Gryffindor instead of an ambitious Slytherin. "May I?" I ask and Lea seems to get exactly what I mean. His smile widens and he gives a single gentle nod.

I slowly move closer to him, pushing away the fact that I am crushing all of my own fairytales and fantasies about Harry and I sharing our first kiss together, and Lea meets me halfway. And just like the look in his eyes, do his lips convey many emotions. The strongest of them all is a sense of determination – to keep his promise of keeping me safe.

 _ **Well, that happened,**_

 _ **To be honest, I DID want to make this about the whole debacle between those willing to accept the necessity behind the moving and those wanting to hold onto the Old Ways and the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I decided not to. Mostly because this was in Daphne's POV and because I wanted to create a connection between her and the others.**_

 _ **Am I proud of the fact that this happened almost the same way it happened between Ron, Harry and Hermione in canon? Not really, but I had to admit to the same thing I had to admit to in Preventing Trouble. That both Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts, in their essence, are part of the adventure and magic category.**_

 _ **Besides, I did get to put a bit of backstory into it all, give proper life to the fact that Lea and Daphne will have to accept that Harry is to be shared between them – Harry himself caring enough about them both not to care for this – and I think I managed to make this chapter a nice mix of adventure and romance, with a bit of drama to boot.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	24. Discussing The Future

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter, I will be giving a shout-out to four people: Wishfull-star, TobyFreshCut, P00hb34r2002 and Nathaniel Wolf. Wishful for leaving a review on the last chapter. Toby and P00h for the reviews they left with Keyblade's Light this month and Nathaniel for the nigh-on 6 years that he has been helping me put these two stories together.  
**_ _ **You four are wicked,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **PS. WARNING! Mentions of adult content later on! You have been warned!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24  
**_ _ **Discussing The Future**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1992  
**_ _ **Stronghold, England  
**_ _ **Xemnas' POV**_

The last four months have been quite hectic. While everything may have started out calmly and with the only problem being that four of our members had been Sorted into the four different Houses, did things take a turn for the utter worst when Stations got attacked and the legendary Chamber of Secrets proved itself to be more real than just a legend.  
Since then the only facts that more or less stalled our hands and kept the Organization from all-out closing the school and searching it were the facts that a student might be the one opening it and the fact that the school had both Larxene, also known as the _Savage_ Nymph and Albus Dumbledore, also known as the greatest wizard of his time, working together.  
And the knowledge that four other members, three of which became greater than myself and those at the top of the food chain of the Organization when we were still full-on Nobodies, were also there and that there was a Dusk constantly reporting their actions and the events taking place at the school meant that even the parents could be kept at ease when told.  
Another bonus, or so Zexion called it, was that this drama made it easier for Fudge to give into public pressure and to accept that the move _needed_ to happen. "The sooner it happens, the safer the students." Had been a common phrase that was thrown at him several times before he gave in and new negotiations and plans for the move were made.  
To then hear that Maleficent of all beings was back and part of the drama changed everything as it made it so that, whenever there was an attack, my family and I instantly went out to help them. And while I am quite proud that one of these events helped us find a new Keyblade wielder, a surprising one at that, do I also feel glad beyond words that the after-effects of the last attack forced Harry's hand and brought our whole family home for Christmas early.

By now everyone is in either their own rooms or the rooms of the ones they love. Roxas is in Axel's, Demyx in Xion's, Sora and Riku, while already sharing a room while here, are probably sharing a table or perhaps even romantically a bed – just cuddling, I'm sure – Lexaeus is with Luxord, Sirius and Remus are with Saïx and Larxene is with Marluxia.  
Only Xigbar and Xaldin and Harry and Lea aren't in their rooms as Xaldin is at work in the kitchen and Xigbar is seated at the table that has recently been stationed there as the Freeshooter admitted that he just loves watching his Lancer at work. And Harry and Lea are in the garden, spending some quality time with Daphne by the pool.  
The girl is another one I have grown to worry about as her reaction to what happened at her Yule Tide ball proves that she still doesn't take Larxene's classes and mentoring seriously on the level that she will need if she wants to become part of our family. Yet at the same time, do I bless her presence as it gives Harry more of a chance to just let go and be a teen.

"They really are good for each other." Vexen then says, having come to stand with me as I am once again standing at the top of our stronghold, at the spot where I once had the chance to watch Kingdom Hearts grow and where I can actually use the power of the Stronghold's magic to check up on my members, but only in the way that I can sense their presence and where they are.  
The Chilly Academic is standing with his front to my back and his long locks are moving across the side of my face as he talks, sending pleasant chills down my spine. "You're right. Harry can teach Daphne all she will need to learn to be a good, protective mother and potential queen and yet Daphne can make sure that Harry doesn't overdo it or try things too quickly."  
"Which, considering how easily Lea gave into his and Harry's emotions last year is also quite the bonus, wouldn't you say?" Vexen asks and I smirk at the way he purrs at the end before I say: "Be careful, my Academic, you might just –." Only to get shocked when suddenly he engulfs us both in a Corridor of Darkness, transporting us away from the top.

He also forces me to turn around and grabs my arms in a near stranglehold while tripping me up. And when we fall through the other side of the corridor, do I realize that we landed in his bedroom, more specifically on his own bed. "I'm not our son, my love, but you have been leading our relationship too long and much, much too slow." Vexen hisses before sealing my lips.  
And while he may have the nickname _The Chilly Academic_ is there nothing cold or chilly to the passion that burns through us as he kisses me and actually moves his hands from my arms to my robe, pulling at the seams to the point that they burst and tear apart. Yet I instantly respond to this and cause the same with his own robe and lab coat before giving into his physical demands.

 _ **Xigbar's POV**_

"Want a word of advice, my Lancer?" I ask, loving the way that Xaldin stands in the center of the kitchen, his eyes closed and his whole focus on the lances that move all around the room, missing me each time they move past me even without me having to duck, dive or move out of the way. A hum is my only answer and I snicker as I say:  
"You'll soon need to start making double as much as you do for the boss. Vexen's orders." Xaldin turns his face my way, the only sign that he is listening as his eyes still shine with how focused he is at his work. I shrug at him and pull a small bottle out of my pocket. "Our # IV's newest invention, which he managed with a bit of – reluctant help – of our resident werewolf and that he has been putting in all of the snacks and treats he gives Xemnas."  
"Is that what I think it is?" Xaldin asks and I notice that all of his lances have stopped moving, that they are trembling in the air. Wondering if this is because of my beloved's curiosity or something else, do I nod and say: "Our little one might be getting himself a little brother or sister soon. Better make sure you focus on healthy food when it comes to the Superior from now on."

Yet Xaldin ignores this quip and actually turns away, closing his eyes again and commanding the lances back into action. This bums me out as Xaldin and I actually have our best time together when messing with each other while he's at work – though that does sometimes mean that the meal ends up being done a little later than usual, not that anyone usually minds.  
I pout, put the bottle back in my pocket and cross my arms, only for my eyes to widen as suddenly a single lance heads my way and cuts into the fabric of my pocket, niftily catching the falling bottle before it can fall onto the ground and crash. The lance moves away and I see another opening the lid before the two empty it in one of the pots.  
Knowing Xaldin well enough now, I know that he uses specific pots for each of our members and easily spot that this happens at the station used specifically for our Organization. I then count the amount of pots in front and to the left of the one that just had the bottle emptied in it and my eye widens as I realize – "It's the second pot."  
I turn to Xaldin, unable to believe that he just did so and the man smirks at me as he says: "You shouldn't have tempted me like that." I gulp, having definitely played with the idea of bearing his child, but not expecting him to have been ready yet, even though we have been dating for a year now. Yet I smirk back and ask: "How late is dinner?" At which Xaldin moves.

 _ **Lexaeus' POV**_

"It would appear that better times are ahead of us." My companion of the heart mutters and I look up from my book – or actually the guide I am hiding within my book that, I hope, will help me even more with my advances on the Gambler of Fate. The man is conjuring a set of cards in his hand and then vanishes them only to have them reappear.  
"Trying to learn that elective subject, are we?" I ask, having taken a bit more of an interest in the subjects at Hogwarts after Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion decided to join Harry for a year – or half a year now that they have taken back their proper ages. "I have been and so far, it seems that my cards are growing well used to the magic of this class.  
I must say, I have always felt a divine touch to my love for strategizing and predicting my enemy's next move, but I never imagined I could learn it in a way that would benefit us in more than just combat or battle." At which I smirk as sometimes, as smart as he is, my beloved really does underestimate himself at which I step in and prove his worth with my own.

"And so far, every time I conjure this set, the same cards appear. A single heart that has a diamond crossed through it, obviously indicating the Superior and Vexen as well as a triple clover, Xaldin, with two hearts on the card, Xigbar. And interestingly enough, a jack is between both these two cards. Yet for some reason, I don't believe this means young Harry."  
Instantly I put my book down, my mind having already reached the conclusion behind all of this and I say: "Xigbar has been meeting with Vexen from time to time. I spotted them at work in Vexen's lab just yesterday, while the Yule Tide was in full swing. I even heard Vexen mutter something about the Superior being too slow about something."  
Luxord looks at me, shock and intrigue before he says: "Well, Remus did tell us that, no matter if one is male or female, the pregnancy time remains the same. And I doubt that the move will take another nine months, don't you?" I stand up, but Luxord shakes his head. "Why not?" I snarl, not able to understand why he wouldn't want to take this chance as well.  
"First of all, we don't even know how Vexen and Xigbar are going to try and accomplish this. Second of all, if all of us were to make use of this technique, whatever it is, Harry will still be overwhelmed with his responsibilities as it will be just him, Roxas and Axel, Xion and Demyx – maybe not even them – and Zexion. The rest of us will be too preoccupied. We can't do that to them." I growl at this and Luxord moves over, softly running a hand down my cheek.

"I love you, Lexaeus and I am very thrilled and honored that you are willing to take such a step with me. But we can't rush into something like this. Besides, I conjured five cards, remember? The other ones were blanc, indicating, I believe, that it's just not our time, not yet." I sigh again, but nod and say: "You're right, Luxord. And I love you too."  
The man smiles and then sits me down before taking a seat next to me as he says: "Besides, even if we want to take that step, who of us will be the one – doing it?" He asks and I turn red as I mutter: "Hadn't – thought that far ahead, sorry." Yet another smile is my only answer before he says: "I think it should be you. Hear me out." He instantly stops my protest.  
"You're the stronger one of us, Lexaeus, therefore your body will be much better capable of both handling the whole thing and keeping our future safe. Not to mention, I think we both know that, if I were to be the carrier and the day breaks that the baby comes, you will probably lose your mind in your concern and not think straight of what needs to happen."  
"Why do you know me so well?" I can't help but groan and Luxord turns around, moving himself to sit across my lap with one of his knees on either side of my hips as he softly, lovingly pecks my lips and says: "Because we have been spending the better part of the last year together and have had 7 weeks in the last 52 where we were together 24/7, literally, remember?"  
At this I smirk as those 7 weeks were the best of the last year and I ask: "You sure you're up for the task of making me pregnant? I know from how you get vocal that you love it being the other way around." Yet Luxord smirks, pecks me again and says: "Ah, but there is a difference between our love making and me preparing you for our future together." At which I kiss him much more passionately.

 _ **Axel's POV**_

I'm lying on my bed, my hands behind my head and my knees tucked up and crossed. A bundle of blond beauty is lying across my chest, one arm wrapped firmly around my waist and a few locks tickling the bit of skin at my neck as the body breaths in and out. Yet as much as I love this, Roxas and I able to just quietly spend time together without a word said, is my mind running wild.  
This because of the room on the left of my own, where three men are obviously together and from what I've been told by Saïx actually working on the last remaining issues each of them has. And when Saïx actually confided in me as to why he wants to do this and do it now, a year after they got together, did it spark all kinds of thoughts within me, mostly because I was back to my old age.

"What's wrong?" Roxas suddenly asks and I smile, loving how he can now figure out that something's bothering me even if I don't say it or give any clear indication and I say: "Saïx and I had a talk after we got back to our old ages. It was about his relationship with Sirius and Remus.""What about it?""He wants to take it to the next level, he said."  
Roxas moves up at this, looking down at me as he now has one hand on my chest and the other beside me on the bed, yet he asks: "What does that mean?" Making me smile at him as, even after all this time, he is sometimes still as young and innocent as he was when he first became a Nobody. I free one arm from behind my head and use it to pull him back down.  
"It means that he wants what Sirius and Remus have together, you know, with Andreas." Roxas' body tenses in shock under my arm and I say: "Yeah, that was more or less my reaction, right before I asked him why he was telling me. He said it was to prove that he really considers me his friend again and that he doesn't want to keep secrets from his friends."

And while I have gone back to staring at the ceiling, do I know that Roxas is smiling at me as I know that my friendship with Saïx, the new one not the one that tried to break us apart, is really important to him. "Still, his words did get my mind running, though both in ways that I like and ways that I really, _really_ don't." I mutter, shuddering in the end.  
"Like what?" Roxas asks and I sigh as I say: "I just – I wonder who it will be. You know, if they decide to go down that path. Will it be Remus again? I personally doubt it seeing as how he has apparently become more dominant over Sirius over the last year. That makes me wonder if it'll be Sirius and then I wonder if he's even still capable after Azkaban.  
You see where I'm going here? Why I hate myself for thinking like this? He's my friend and I'm wondering who will screw who to get which of them pregnant.""So in what ways do you think about this that you do like? You did say that." Roxas asks me and I actually look down, leering at him as I love this side of the conversation.

"You really want to know? Are you sure about that, Roxy my love?" Roxas starts to tremble a little, making me worry if I didn't scare him off or something, if I accidentally went too far without realizing it, but then the trembling stops and he gives me a firm, confident nod. I turn my leer into a genuine, heartfelt smile and make sure to kiss him first before I whisper:  
"I wonder how _you_ will look if I ever get that lucky. And what I'll need to do to get _that_ lucky.""But – but – but we're – we're in love. Not – not mated like Sirius and Remus. Wait, does that mean that Saïx might not be able to do it either?" And while I wonder: "How did this get from us and our future back to Saïx for goodness sake?" Do I say:  
"Roxas, we're Nobodies with hearts. We live in a world where magic can do more than even the power of the Keyblade. And we have an Organization full of geniuses at our beck and call. Not to mention, I know Saïx. He would not have told me this, if he hadn't already thought of that himself and come with a solution to that problem."  
I push myself, and with me Roxas, up and pull him into my lap, moving him so that my right arm wraps itself around his shoulder and whisper: "It is possible, Roxas. Saïx wouldn't have confided in me if he hadn't already solved that issue and thought ahead like that. And to be frantically honest, after all the House crap we had to go through I'm in for some positive change."

Yet Roxas doesn't seem to share this thought with me as he looks down and asks: "But – but what if the solution for Saïx doesn't work on me? What if I'm not strong enough or if my Keyblade magic tries to go against it or something? What if our little one is born a Nobody without a heart or, even worse, a Heartless? What do we do then?"  
And suddenly the realization hits me and I ask: "Roxas, what do you know about being pregnant?" And Roxas shrugging makes me feel like a right idiot as, even a year after dating, we never went further than cuddling, kissing and lying or sitting somewhere together, meaning that Roxas has never seen me naked and I have never seen him undressed either.

And while I wonder if this won't accidentally scare him out of the idea all together, do I move us over to the table in my room, sit him down and sit down myself before I explain him everything I know, having learned all of this from Leon after we got back to Radiant Garden and moved in together. And all the while I pay close attention to his eyes, wanting to gauge his thoughts and beliefs on all this.  
Shock, fright and astonishment flash through those gorgeous orbs quite often, but to my relief do emotions like horror, revulsion or disgust never join them and in the end I say: "So you see, Roxy, even if it were to happen, it won't happen right away and it will take a long time before the baby even comes. We have time, time to figure out how to make this work – if you want to, that is."  
I make sure to put emphasis on the last bit of all this and then keep quiet, allowing Roxas time to think it all through. The boy looks down, a bit of a leftover flush still on his face from when I told him how two men make love, and I quietly let him. And when he looks up, do I feel a rush of relief and excitement as he turns to look at my bed, a look of curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

 _ **Saïx' POV**_

I've used the better part of the last year to research everything there is to know about werewolf, bonds between magical beings, three-ways and what happens when a bonded werewolf falls for another who turns out to be compatible to the match already made by the magical creature within the werewolf. Needless to say, I spend a lot of hours grinding, researching and studying anything I could find.  
I even managed to track down several known and lesser known werewolves who were bonded like this and all of them had many a wealth of information to share with me, after I told them my story about me, Sirius and Remus and what I hope for our future together. All of them did advise me to first work out potential personal and family issues, but their information was helpful nonetheless.  
And whenever I wasn't out searching the globe for these people, I was spending time with my lovers, teaching them my ways, learning of theirs, growing closer and helping them past a few of their personal issues, which I worked even harder on after getting the advice from the first couple I managed to find. Over time I was even blessed with Andreas writing me and calling me father.

That, more than anything, made me want this, made me work even harder to learn every last intricate detail about bonds like mine and what could and could not come from them. And at first, I had been disappointed. "You're the beloved, not the mate, and your nature is too overwhelming. If you were to make love, you will not be the one able to conceive."  
Every pair I spoke with told me and this really bumped me out because, whenever I got Remus to let loose on me – or _Go Moony on me_ as we called it – he made me feel things I had never felt before and never wanted to stop feeling either, making me push us both until we collapsed upon each other and lost ourselves to our exhaustion, Sirius often joining us in our united bliss.

But by now, I have accepted it. I cannot be a mother like Sirius is to Andreas and Larxene is to Harry. But the fact that I have someone who can be such an incredible mother is a fact I am willing to treasure, especially once I can make sure that the child is my own as well. And with that goal in mind, do I seat myself at the table in my room, Sirius on my left, Remus on my right.  
"We need to talk." I state, but instantly I regret it as fearful pain enters Remus' eyes. I grab his hand and say: "I didn't mean it like that, my lycan. I would _never_ mean it like that." Yet I sigh and say: "However, you did just give me the opening I was hoping for." The two look at me, confused and concerned and I say: "As you know, I've been quite busy this last half year."  
The two nod and I say: "This is because of both our relationship, my desire to know more about it so I can find new fronts upon which I can improve either it or myself and because of the move and the way that seems to be speeding up and slowing down from time to time. And several events of the last week made me decide that I need to share my findings and beliefs with you now."

The two turn from each other to me and I say: "A week ago, Zexion told me that, after the Christmas break, he is going to meet with Fudge – to discuss Azkaban. Not in the way you think, my puppy. He wants to discuss what to do with its prisoners. Fudge might want to just move the whole prison, but even Zexion isn't sure he can do that, at least not without extensive research.  
Zexion himself desires to go over the files of all prisoners, see if there are potential others like yourself, Sirius, and to throw the ones that are serving life in At World's End, which is basically a world created out of pure darkness. When Sora was on his first journey, he had to head there in the end, because it was where Ansem was and where the remains of several worlds were left.  
Zexion and I believe that, if we leave the prisoners there, they will either be trapped in that world for the rest of their lives or become Heartless. Either way, they will not be able to escape it, thanks to the few Heartless that actually serve as guards for various parts of the world, and neither will they be able to be a threat to those moving to the other worlds.

However, the fact that he plans to do this proves to me how much we are actually speeding all this moving up and making it more real that this might be our final year in this world, in a universe where having dark thoughts and beliefs and emotions isn't necessarily a bad thing – or a dangerous one, at that. And that brings me back to us." Another look is shared as I say:  
"Neither of you fool me – or Andreas for that matter. He noticed it and so have I. The two of you, even with all the help that Vexen, Zexion and Luxord are giving you, are having trouble moving past your traumas and your insecurities. You still have many moments where you doubt yourself and question the fact that we are together. And every time I spot this, it hurts." The two look at each other and then at me, guilt and regret showing clear in their eyes as they let me talk.

I sigh and decide to focus on another topic I wanted to discuss. "Like I said, several events of the last week led to this talk we're having. Another such event is – heh – the one time I was stupid enough to walk past Luxord's door when he and Lexaeus decided to have one of their 24/7 room staying weeks. Silent Hero, my ass I knew Lexaeus was the dominant one, but I never knew he was _that_ dominant."  
Remus turns red at hearing this, but Sirius snickers and I smirk at them both before I say: "The final one happened last night while the two of you were at the Winter Solstice ball. Like Lexaus, I overheard Xigbar and Vexen at work in Vexen's lab and overheard what they were talking about. I think you will be interested to know that they were brewing a very special draught.  
One that will allow either them or their partner to get – well, get pregnant." The two gawk at me and I shrug as I ask: "Can you really blame them? Think about it, most of the couples in the Organization are males and they're not bonded like you two are. They need to rely on outside help to be blessed the way you two and other magical creature couples are. And considering how much we've learned about the pleasures of being loved, having family and all that, it was only a matter of time, am I right?"

The two look at each other and seem to have a silent conversation for a few minutes before Remus nods and Sirius shrugs, their faces proving that they both do agree with me, even if Remus seems to care a little more about all this than Sirius. I smile at them both, but then focus back on why I wanted them in here in the first place. And when they turn back to me, I say:  
"To conclude all of this, do I want to make a few things clear. I think it goes without saying that, because most of us waited as long as we did before we came out with how we felt about each other, the various couples within the Organization, are there a few among us to answer to our physical needs from time to time; the three of us, Larxene and Marluxia, Luxord and Lexaeus.  
To by quite honest, I think the only ones among us who aren't are Axel and Roxas, Xion and Demyx and Harry and Lea, for obvious reasons." The two nod, even though Remus is again a little red from what I am telling them, yet relief is also clear on both of their faces when I mention the boy they recently announced to be their son through magic.

I smile at this and say: "Just allow me to come straight to the point. The two of you still have darkness within you and the move is happening much quicker than I anticipated. Because of this, even though you two just made such a glorious announcement when you told us all about your bonds with Harry, do I still fear for you, for what might happen to you when we do move.  
Because of this, have I been traveling, searching the world for couples like us and learning from their experience. I told them about us, nothing explicit, I assure you, and they all gave me both welcome advice and some down heartening news. This last one was each time I told them of my true goal behind my searching them out and my research.  
I talked with them and told them my dream, yet they crushed it. Allow me to explain. What I want, more than anything when it comes to our future together, is for us to have a child we can truly share between us. Yes, you two have Andreas and yes, Harry is my son by adoption and yours by magic – but to my heart it's just not the same. And yes, both boys know this and accept it. I told them."

The two share a look and I sigh, looking away as I say: "However, because I am the – as they call it – outsider of the bond, I cannot bare a child, even if you guys were to copy what Lexaeus does to Luxord on their 24/7 weeks. It is simply not possible. Though they also told me that, because I have such a dominant personality, I can bless the both of you with child.  
And I know this sounds wrong and selfish, but – part of my reason for only telling you this now, when I first learned of that back in the end of September, is out of jealous selfishness. I _wanted_ to be the one to bear our child, to be pregnant and to truly feel like I was part of our bond. The knowledge that this wasn't possible stung and kept me from sharing it with you guys. It was pill I had to swallow."

At this the two get out of their seats and move over to mine, hugging me close and proving that they do indeed have caring, Submissive natures within them, just as the couples I spoke with told me. I pull them both close and mutter: "I envy you two sometimes, envy the incredible bond you two formed so long ago. It's why I wanted this so badly. I felt, I – I believed a child could bridge that gap.  
I know – I **know** it's wrong to think that way, that this is the burden in my heart that endangers me. But learning everything I have this week and – and getting this chance to talk with you two – it helps ease some of the pain, lessen the jealousy as well as the guilt. I just – I hope you two can forgive me for keeping this secret from you for so long."  
The two share another silent look, speaking entire sentences between them just by the way their eyes lock and they seem to need some time with this silent conversation, something that both worries me and makes me have to squash down on the jealousy that again tries to rise up in me. And then suddenly something happens that I truly didn't expect.

A look of acceptance starts to shine in Remus' eyes and he gives a conceding nod to Sirius, who actually starts to smirk in a way that, so far, I have only seen when looking at the picture book that Harry was given sometime ago. He then turns to me and says: "We'll forgive you – but only if you can manage to make us both carry your child for you."  
I look at him, almost unable to comprehend how his devilish smirk is combined with a gaze of wanton lust as I cannot believe that they would turn this on me like this. I then turn to Remus and the wolf mutters: "I've been trying to deny who I am, both to myself and to Andreas, for too long. I need – I need another child to help me get back to who I'm meant to be."  
And at this, while it's obvious that this was all Sirius' idea, do I dash out of my seat and push Remus against the wall behind him, pulling his shirt away from his neckline and plundering his mouth with my lips and tongue, pushing past his own lips and exploring his wet cavern, silencing a moan of his. And the way that Sirius whines and pushes himself against my back makes me smile widely against my wolf's lips – as I can feel his naked torso against me.

 _ **Larxene's POV  
**_ _ **WARNING: Physical adult contact between characters! Not for those under 18! Again, you have been warned!**_

I am in utter bliss. I'm in Marly's room, lying on his bed, his glorious body hovering over mine as he is also inside me, moving and causing my levels of bliss and pleasure to rise each time he moves. "I – missed – being – able – to – do – **this**." Marly moans with each thrust and I moan back: "So did I. Oh yes, that's the spot!" Making him smirk before he states:  
"I'm coming with you. When the train leaves back to the castle, expect me right there alongside you and Harry." At which I let out a purr of delight and the man laughs as he thrusts in deeper, my left leg leaning up against his torso to allow him deeper access and while I roll to my side to experience the moving even more, does he ask: "You think Dumbledore would mind?"  
To which, while trying not to think of the old man as that's a real mood killer, I pant and moan: "I doubt it – as long as you'll allow me to – continue – teaching!" I moan as this new stance allows for Marly to hit _that_ spot with each and every thrust and I turn again, unable to follow the orders he gave me when he pushed me on the bed earlier.  
I push myself up and wrap my arms around him, my nails digging into his skin, which I know he used to hate, but unable to resist as his thrusts feel like they are causing me so much pleasure, I might as well be torn apart by the sensation every time he pushes deeper and deeper inside me. "You little minx, you know the rules." Marly hisses, yet I snap: "Shut up, I know you love it."

Yet the man pushes me down, grabs my chin with one hand and one of my perky breasts with the other and while his right hand does incredible wonders to my nipple, raising the pleasure I feel coursing inside me to reach even greater heights – something I think impossible, but that he proves quite the opposite every time – does he huskily whisper:  
"What I love, my nymph, is to see you reach your ultimatum. Now, what do I have to do to see that happen? This perhaps?" And suddenly, to my shock, does he move his hand away from my breast, only to summon a soft petal that he grabs with two fingers and starts to brush across my chest, going around the outer rings of my breasts, but not touching my nipples.  
I moan and whine, the sensation utterly excruciating as it is both glorious and yet leaves me wanting more at the same time. "You know where I want it, Marly. For goodness sake – what?" I ask in shock as I suddenly realize that, as he started playing with my breasts, Marluxia has also stopped moving, leaving himself deep within me, but still and patient.

"Marly, please!" I whine, my climax practically within reach, but the Graceful Assassin just smiles at me and says: "This is your punishment, my Nymph. You know I don't like it when you scar me like that." And because his actions make me want more and more, do I do the only thing I can think of. I focus on the power within me and summon my gloves.  
"There, happy? Now have me, already!" I snap at him and the man blinks in shock before he smirks and says: "My precious nymph, ever so creative." He moves, but only his upper body and whispers: "Promise you will summon those whenever you feel the need to scar me again – and I'll reward you from now until we go back to Hogwarts.""You got it, now **move**!"  
I snap, even if my voice sounds whinier than ever and while part of me thinks: "I would have hated myself if the me from Castle Oblivion could see me now." Do I not care and only focus enough to hear Marluxia say: "Just for that, little one, Harry is going to have to ride the train from Hogwarts over Easter – by himself."  
And the thought of what he means with that – or could potentially mean with it – alongside the way that he waves his hand, making a storm of rose petals fly across my breasts just as he pushes in, hitting exactly _that_ spot does the job. The combination of all these thoughts and sensations pushes me over the edge and I come wildly as I scream: "OH HECK YEAH!"

* * *

 _ **Wow, that happened!  
**_ _ **So yeah, this entire chapter was about the Organization discussing their respective futures together. And the reason I only addressed the chance of having a child is because all members already have jobs. I established this in Keyblade's Light, so I didn't really see a purpose. Also, I don't think my final part was as explicit as some other writers write down scenes of that nature.  
**_ _ **I actually wanted to shorten it and make it less obvious of what was going on between them, but that made me feel like I'd be insulting the playful, devious characters that are Marluxia and Larxene respectively. And I think we can all guess that Larxene went a little more vocal than "Heck", but I didn't want to go too overboard.  
**_ _ **Let's hope for the best,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **PS. I didn't do Demyx, Xion, Harry, Lea and Zexion for obvious reasons.**_


	25. Talks On The Train

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Thank goodness, it seems that no one was offended by the last bit of last chapter. I'm going to be honest with you all, I was kind of afraid that the content would be too explicit and that someone would report it and get the story taken down. I am so glad that that didn't happen and that you all enjoyed the chapter. I promise I will do my best to bring this story to a successful end.  
**_ _ **Now in Keyblade's Light I put a lot of attention on Christmas, but I am not going to do that this story. Personally, because Christmas is all about family, do I feel that I already did that concept justice with last's month's chapter. So this chapter is going to, once again, focus on the train ride back to Hogwarts – but then with a little something extra.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf  
**_ _ **Shout-Outs To:  
**_ _ **Wishfull-Star**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25  
**_ _ **Talks On The Train**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of January 1993  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Express, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Christmas was wonderful. The Weasleys, Luna, Hermione and the Princesses all stayed over for the Christmas holidays, or at least the week of Christmas Eve and beyond, and it was a lot of fun. Xion definitely grew a lot closer to the other Princesses and Luna showed clear signs that she had gotten closure with the events of the Chamber and she and Hermione also seemed close as sisters.  
Our new arrivals were also quite interesting and while none of us faulted them for treating us with some cautious respect for the first three days, did we finally tell them that Father Zexion and I are royals and leading the country and did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Sirius and Remus tell them of all we have been able to do in those roles, thus breaking the ice, so to say.  
Father Zexion also told me of the meeting he had planned and I had wholeheartedly agreed with him that such a matter needs to be discussed if we want the move to have any chance at success. One of the arrivals also promised to get in contact with Mickey and told us: "For the long term. To discuss what to do with this situation after the move has been successful." And we agreed with him.

And yet, I can't help but worry and I asked Lea and the others if I could spent the train ride alone. They hadn't been happy with it, but had accepted my request. Yet I know that Lea is just waiting for me to call on him and that he is currently in a compartment with Daphne and her friends from Slytherin, probably discussing things that might have happened after the Winter Solstice Ball.  
I myself am leaning my head against the glass of the window, looking outside, but not really seeing the scenery that passes by as the train rushes off, over the tracks and away to the castle. And the only thing that is constantly on my mind is: "We only have another six months before the year ends. Will we be able to finish moving the entire world by that point?" And this question worries me.

 _ **In another compartment  
**_ _ **Andreas' POV**_

"I still can't believe that you pulled it off." Ron says as he, the twins, Ginny and I are sharing a compartment a little further down the train from where Harry is and I smile at him as, over the break, I managed to successfully help mum get closure with her fears and her problematic separations issues, yet I say: "I didn't do it by myself, you know?" And the twins say: "We noticed."  
"Yeah, what caused that?" Ginny asks and I shrug as I say: "I don't know. She just looked at the Organization, saw something in them and it clicked. After that, for some reason, she was much easier to deal with.""What do you think it was?""The fact that they're so different, but love each other so much?""Their incredible power?""Their sense of unity?"  
The twins guess amongst each other, but then a female voice says: "None of that, boys." And we see Professor Larxene, who unlike Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx did decide to come back and finish the year, standing in the doorway, smirking at us. "Wait, you know what it is, don't you, Professor?" Ron asks and the woman nods, to which my family chorus: "What?"  
Yet the woman just smirks at us and say: "Do well on your Christmas essays and I might just tell you. See you in class, all." And while I think: "She's been hanging with dad for too long." Do I snicker at the way that she leaves my brothers and sister gaping as she leaves. Yet then I think back on that and my eyes widen as I think: "That's it."

" **WHAT?"** My siblings shout at me, scaring me and making me realize that I also muttered it out loud. I turn from them to where Professor Larxene was standing and think: "They – I – I mean – most – most of them were – were absent for that – that one day and – and it was – it was after that that mum saw them and when –."  
"Andreas, come on! Don't leave us hanging!" Ron whines and I look up as I ask: "Do you think our family can handle – another expansion?" Shocking and confusing the others, but Ginny gasps and she says: "Of – of course! The Organization! It's more than just a team! It's a team made of several couples. Adult couples! And – and – ewwww!"  
The girl shrieks in the end and Ron turns green as he nods in agreement with her, yet the twins just share a look and say: "Wow, Harry is one lucky fellow." But I frown thoughtfully and say: "I – I don't think they all went – that far. Xion and Demyx are definitely too young, even with them having gone back to their old ages, same for Axel and Roxas. And I don't think Luxord and Lexaeus will have gone that far either, because they'll want to be able to be there for our King."  
But then Ron whines: "Andreas please, stop talking, I can hear the food cart coming and I'm about to lose my appetite." I look at him shocked and then smile as I say: "First of all, I doubt that's even possible. Second of, I retract my earlier statement. Even if all the other couples did it, they're not Weasleys. Harry is, after all, my brother, not yours." And my siblings pout at me.

 _ **A little further down  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

"So, how did things go?" Neville asks as we are all waiting for the train to reach Hogwarts and he goes on: "You know, after that first meeting with Luna and your parents?" At this I smile at the girl in question and say: "To be honest, that first meeting's ending had me really worried, but mum and dad proved me the next morning that Luna was spot on leaving when she did.  
We talked for an entire day, I told them everything I knew about the Keyblade and thanks to it not being classed as Wizarding Magic, I got to show them some of the stuff I learned. Then I told them something that is only known to Muggleborns, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and it basically solidified the move for them. They were actually packing when I came back from Harry."  
This makes the others smile, yet I rub the back of my head and say: "Though something else also happened. You know how mum and dad actually sent a letter to Luna, Susan and the others that are now known as Princesses Pure of Heart? It was for a – secret desire of theirs." And as I almost whimper this last bit, do I feel as if someone cast a heating spell on my face, it feels that hot.

At this Neville turns to Luna and asks: "Okay, what happened?" And the girl actually giggles as she says: "Apparently there are kid stories in the Muggle world that star several of our other world friends – Aladdin, Alice and the others – and both Mr. and Mrs. Granger are great fans of the ones that involve princesses – mostly because of how pretty their dresses are."  
The boy turns shocked at this and turns from the girl to me and I moan: "Don't look at me like that. To see my parents behave like they did, as if they were five year old girls in a dress shop or something, was utterly humiliating. I almost went and begged Harry to stay with him for the rest of the holiday, but luckily enough the girls only kept it to one visit."  
"I really don't get why you're so worked up about it, it was a lot of fun. And you know how much Tracey and Demelza enjoyed it and how it gave Demelza, who is Muggleborn, the chance to grow closer with a Pureblood from Slytherin. You know how rare that is, right? Your parents did something good here, something prince Harry will wholeheartedly approve of."  
At this I sigh and lean back, even though I know that she is right and it makes me feel a little better and I say: "I know that. It was just – really embarrassing – seeing them behave that way." At which the girl shrugs and says: "Guess I can't really relate. My daddy does something that others think is embarrassing all the time, so I just got used to it." At which I smile at her, still grateful for trying.

 _ **A little further down  
**_ _ **Tracey's POV**_

"You guys will help me, right?" I ask, having enjoyed my time with Lord and Lady Granger so much I actually forgot that I was staying at a Muggle residence until I got back to Platform 9 ¾ and while Daphne isn't a Princess Pure of Heart is she still sitting with us and says: "Trace, I'm engaged to a man who got his royal status from the Muggle side of his heritage.  
Trust me, Malfoy is the only one who is going to be stupid enough to spite you over this. And you know that he and his family have, for some strange reason, been losing their control over the other Purebloods ever since Christmas." At this Xion speaks up and says: "That's thanks to Harry too. He realized that there might have been a Keyhole active at Hogwarts and we went to find it."  
This shocks us and Hannah asks: "Was there one?" The girl nods, but doesn't say anymore and instantly Daphne says: "You're hiding something.""Orders from the Superior. I'm not allowed to speak of what will be revealed by the Headmaster later. Though I guess I should've kept my mouth shut, sorry." Yet we all shake our heads, not really caring.

"Change of topic. How many people do you think will believe the fact that Aladdin and the others are featured in kids stories told to Muggles?" Susan asks and Katie answers: "I personally think that some of them might believe it, especially those close to either Muggleborns or Half-bloods, but that real _Purebloods_ like Malfoy and Fudge will just think it Quibbler fodder or something."  
At this I wince and say: "Don't say that in front of Luna. Her father is the Chief Editor of the Quibbler and she takes great pride in that." But Katie shakes her head and says: "I didn't mean it that way. I just hear so many people speak poorly of it that I thought it a good example. You know, an excuse they'd like to use to believe otherwise."  
The others nod at this and Susan sighs as she says: "I hate saying it, but – am I the only one who thinks that Prince Harry is fighting a losing battle?" But to this Hannah says: "He's not really. He just wants people to be a more neutral. He doesn't want them to _stop_ the Darkness within them, he wants them to stop having the Darkness of their judgmental behavior overshadow everything else."  
Susan smiles at their best friend and Daphne mumbles: "I am so glad that Harry is already meant for Lea and that I got that contract. If those two acts weren't in play, I would have been so screwed trying to get Harry to like me." To which Katie laughs: "Welcome to the life of every girl who wants Harry Potter for themselves." And our compartment erupts in laughter.

 _ **At the back of the train  
**_ _ **Unknown POV**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, seeing what –." My best friend and surrogate sister asks, but our joined friend says: "That wasn't us. It was the Keyholes drawing power from the light within us to bring out the darkness in others. We were _not_ responsible for that." And our surrogate father says: "He's right, my dear. You have nothing to concern yourself with."  
"And besides, the Headmaster wouldn't have asked this of us if he didn't believe in us. You know that." I tell my friend and she smiles as our joined friend looks out the window and says: "This is it. The chance for the life we wanted when we faced Xehanort. This is our chance to create that life, not just for us, but for everyone else too." And all three of us smile at him.

 _ **Well said, pall.  
**_ _ **So, who here guessed who the foursome is? To be honest, I doubt it's hard to guess who they are, but I do hope to have caused at least some suspense with some of you. Also, what role do you think these four are going to play at Hogwarts? Especially seeing as how it might only be on Earth for another few months. Please let me know, because I would love to hear your answers.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	26. Hogwarts In Balance

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am SO going to enjoy this chapter and yet – I'm also slightly hesitant with it. KH III is just a few days away – at the point of me posting this – and I really have no idea what the canon fates of Terra, Aqua and Ventus are going to be. And part of me wonders whether or not I should base their existence in this story on those fates or not. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Wishfull-star**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26  
**_ _ **Hogwarts In Balance**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of January 1993  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

The last two weeks have been unlike any I have had in a very long time and that is mostly because of what happened a few days after Harry and the King closed Hogwarts for the holiday break prematurely. The closing of the Keyholes has definitely had an incredible effect on Hogwarts and I have been able to sense this effect a little more every day.  
My fellow colleagues all returned from a personal trip home to overthink the last year the other day and instantly they all commented on it. "What happened to Hogwarts? Something's changed." Is what most of them commented on upon setting their first steps upon the grounds and I told them about what happened in my office and the other three locations.  
"So the reason so many students were focused on the negativity of the past was because of not one, but four Keyholes being active and calling out to the darkness in their hearts? Then why did we never suffer any threats from Heartless attacks unless they came from the other worlds?" Flitwick had asked and I had answered: "Because they're part of a different universe, my friend. Different rules."

And as I watch the students enter the Great Hall is it quite easy to see that most of them are noticing this as well as they are talking with a lot more glee to their tones and excitement shown on their faces. And what proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt is what I hear some of them, especially most of the older Ravenclaw students, talk about with each other.  
"You know, we keep mentioning the Founders all the time, but we never actually talk about their _actual_ accomplishments. Why was that? I mean, Ravenclaw was smart and talented enough not just to create a bit of jewelry that even enhances one's intelligence, she also managed to be the Founder of a school full of new students and a mother as well. That's talent."  
These and other similar conversations fill the hall, some students talking about the better qualities of the Founders, a few of them even talking praise about the Founders of a House other than their own or other heroic or tragic characters. But every time the last of the aforementioned comes up, even then the students speak highly of why these people deserve to be remembered.  
And I know that they are not alone as Professor Binns was also affected by the change and I heard him muttering in confusion about why he only speaks of the Goblin wars more often than not. This is yet another reason why I have been unable to stop myself from smiling for the better part of this elongated holiday, something that is shared by most of my colleagues.

Then all students are all situated at their tables, yet even now a lot of them are seated sideways to continue talking with those that are at other tables. This is yet another something that I know rarely happened before the Keyholes were closed and while part of me is at awe at how much those four affected the school, does it also make me feel that much happier about them now being closed.  
I cough softly and this actually instantly draws everyone's attention, causing for a pleasant kind of silence to fall over the Hall. I stand up and decide that, even though I was just clearing my throat, I might as well make use of this opportunity to make my announcements as that will allow my students to get to their dinner faster, which I am sure some of them are anxious for.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am sure that a lot of you have noticed that something may have changed about Hogwarts. This is indeed correct as over the holiday, the Organization sent our prince and our former students – I will get to this later – to the castle in the belief that there may be a Keyhole around Hogwarts that may be drawing out the darkness in our students' hearts.  
However, instead of only finding one, the five of them actually found _**four**_ Keyholes and managed to close each of them successfully, thus allowing Hogwarts to regain its control over the balance between Light and Darkness once again. And with the balance restored, all of you feel more inclined to recognize and speak about the more positive parts of our school's fine history.  
However, there is also the present and the future of our fine school to think about and four new additions to the Hogwarts staff will help with this. Four incredible souls who have been trapped within the darkness drawn into the Keyholes that were within Hogwarts and who were released as they were closed off. Please welcome Masters Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Eraqus."

And the four mentioned Keyblade masters enter the Great Hall to the excited applause coming from all of the students, even if some of them are still a little more timid than others. The four of them wave in gratitude at the warm welcome and then take the seats that Minerva provided for them, one on the right of each Head of House as a sign of who these four will be helping the most.  
I then turn back to what is most important to me and tell the students: "Now onto another important announcement. As I mentioned before, there are four people who are no longer students. These four are young misters Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Mss. Xion. They have decided this as they now entrust their jobs of helping our four proud Houses unite to our new additions.  
In return they wished to go back to their previous ages and return their focus on the bonds between them, bonds that unfortunately were tested quite a few times over the last few months. Now I will allow you all to dig into your meal with this one last statement. I truly wish all four of them the best of luck, both in their endeavors and their futures. Now dig in."  
And the plates fill themselves up as everyone finally turns back to their own tables and plates and yet again the hall fills itself with the sounds of numerous voices. And from what I can hear there are only a small few mutter in annoyance or disgust, but most of the students are either excited for the new staff additions or wishing the best for their former House mates.

"We are truly that much closer to our goal now, aren't we Albus?" Minerva asks me as I take my seat and I whisper back: "Yes Minerva, the future is looking quite a bit brighter. Though we can't go and try to change those that aren't as happy as the others. If we can just make sure they learn to balance their more negative side, they won't be a threat, to themselves or others."  
To this Terra, who is sitting next to the woman, grunts: "Leave that to me." And just the look on his face proves that he takes a role like this quite personally. I also notice Aqua and Eraqus looking at the man worried, but then Ventus, who is sitting next to Pomona, says: "Great idea. If anyone can help those students, it's definitely Terra. He and Riku have the most experience, really."  
I nod alongside his two other friends and yet Terra smirks at the other two and asks: "I don't have to prove myself to the both of you again, do I?" Aqua wildly shakes her head, but Eraqus smirks back and asks: "Isn't that something every son desires? To prove themselves to their parent?" And Aqua looks between the two smirking men in shock.  
"Get with the times, Aqua. Anyone could see that Terra was just joking." Ven laughs, only to yelp as suddenly his glass of water freezes over and Aqua smirks at him as she retorts: "I'll get with the times when you stop leaving your guard down, Ven." And under the loving banter of these four, who obviously consider each other family, do I enjoy my meal.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **Boys Dorm, Hufflepuff  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I have never been more happy to be a Badger as I am now. While being a Gryffindor would have put me up in one of the highest towers of the school – and with that probably close to the top of the dome that houses the Wards surrounding Hogwarts – does being a Badger make sure that I am basically on an even level with the grounds of the school instead.  
And because of that am I actually able to sense the way that a strong sense of Light magic is flowing through the school as the walls around Hufflepuff common room and dorm are also the foundation upon which most of the rest of the school is build and I am able to sense how this magic comes from the school and the cellar and goes up to the towers.  
I definitely also sense a strong sense of Dark Magic coming from the forest and some point deep within the center of the school, but it finally seems able to move alongside the light magic, neither of the two feeling like they want to overcome the other. And yet at the same time I really wonder why I am suddenly able to sense all of this.

Yet thanks to Sirius am I now able to ask this question directly to my family as he gave me one of his Two-way mirrors, the man giving the other one of the set to my parents for them to keep in Where Nothing Gathers and Father Luxord is the one coming up with the potential solution. "It really is quite simple, little one. It's because of what happened." The man tells me through the mirror.  
Yet I feel confused and he says: "You were the one most directly involved and in the lead when the five of you closed the Keyholes. You were even the one to pull all four of our new friends out of their cells. Because of that Hogwarts has obviously thanked you by allowing you to sense its power. I'd make use of that wisely when possible, if I were you."  
I nod at him and say: "I will. In fact, this new cooperation with the school's inner magic will make it easier for me and our new friends to find the students that are left being controlled by their darker natures or those who don't want their inner Darkness to be in balance with their inner Light." The man nods and then tells me: "Indeed, now go to bed. It's getting late." And I happily comply.

* * *

 _ **Goodnight Harry.  
**_ _ **So yeah, I don't think these chapters are going to be all that long, but there will still be a few things that will be done. Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Eraqus will all get their chance to shine, I still have a bit of a role for Hermione to play, there is still the meeting between Zexion and the Minister that is to take place, which will also be next chapter's topic.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	27. Azkaban's Fate

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So while I really don't need to, am I going to include one little aspect of Kingdom Hearts 3 to make sense of a mystery that was – kind of created – when Keyblade's Light reached the Christmas chapters. I actually wasn't planning to include any of the game into the story as the most important positive parts of the movie were already in the story, but – oh well.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27  
**_ _ **Azkaban's Fate**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1993  
**_ _ **Minister's Office  
**_ _ **Zexion's POV**_

"Thank you for meeting with me, Minister. Especially considering how important this meeting will be for the future of our moving plans." I tell the portly man as I actually take a seat in one of the chairs that are set to the side of the office, the man sitting in the other one instead of the one behind his desk; something he told me he does out of a sign of respect.  
"Of course, Sire. You usually have either Lord Vexen or Lord Luxord meet with my staff, so I knew that this meeting was of great importance. Tell me, how can I help?" The man asks and I answer: "You see, Minister, I am here today to discuss with you – Azkaban's fate." The man gasps and I feel glad that I got straight to the point as he was about to pick up his cup of tea.  
"How – how do you mean?" Fudge asks and I explain: "We simply cannot transport the entire island to one of our worlds, Minister. But leaving the prisoners here isn't an option either as the Dementors will revolt the second they realize that they might be losing the source controlling them and just taking all the prisoners along isn't possible either." The man winces at this and mutters: "I – I kind of thought that the last option – was the game plan."

I shake my head and say: "For some of the lower-class prisoners it is, indeed, a possibility, but not for the ones that are serving life and definitely not the ones that served him. You see, allow me to give you a recap of how our home universe works." The man nods, but pulls himself away from the table that holds both of our cups, which I consider smart of him.  
"As you know, if one falls to Darkness, their heart gets turned into a being of such, called a Heartless. Yet if they are strong of will – like the prisoners that once served that monster and are now serving life – their bodies are left behind and become Nobodies. And here is where the problem lies, Minister, in more ways than one.  
First off, these prisoners are strong enough that their Nobodies will probably end up like my family and I, that is human. Therefore, they will remain in complete control of themselves and even gain new abilities. We simply _cannot_ take that risk." The man nods, his face a slight bit paler to prove that he is growing concerned. And while I know I can't make this easier for him, do I continue:  
"The other problem is this. When I and the other members of the Organization were returned to this world as Nobodies with Hearts, we simply believed we had, somehow, been recompleted as our more powerful selves as we didn't have any powers before we gave up our hearts and all that. But Sora's story of what happened in the other universe proved this wrong.

Turns out, Xemnas also had his original self – who was known as Master Xehanort – returned to a human body and even managed to, apparently, travel through time in more than one version of his. I won't bore you with the details – or confuse you with them as they sound quite complicated – but he managed to gather several versions of himself from various points in the past.  
Sora did manage to beat all of these versions and with that prevent Master Xehanort from reaching his end goal, but unfortunately do we now know – and with that fear – that the higher-up prisoners might be able of the same thing; that is of regaining a body once their Heartless and Nobodies have been destroyed. And all of us are already convinced that they are strong enough to form both if subjected to enough of our universe's form of Darkness."

The man sighs and says: "I see what you mean. But that does raise several questions. What do to with the prisoners that cannot be taken to the other worlds? And what of Umbridge and Pettigrew? If we can't leave the other prisoners behind, then leaving them behind won't be any safer either, will it?" At this I grimace as the two mentioned had not even been on my mind for a long time.  
"You are quite correct. However, we do have a solution. Before I met with you, Minister, I took a quick trip to one of the worlds, Olympus Coliseum to be exact. Both Hades, the God of the Underworld, and Hercules, the God of Heroes, were willing to strike a deal with me about these souls. And luckily enough, your Veil helps with all this."  
The man looks intrigued and I say: "The goal is simple, Minister. We set a trial for each of the prisoners – yes, all of them – and give them the chance to choose between two options. One, have the Darkness in their hearts locked away courtesy of Sora and Riku. Or two, take a trip through the Veil where they would end up in Hades' realm. And if they chose the latter of the two, they will fall under Hades' servitude and fight Hercules in the Coliseum from time to time.  
Though Hades did agree that, as part of the deal, he was not to use them endlessly or use the fact that they are already dead against the hero. It was not an easy deal to make as the God was quite desperate to get some kind of deal that could get him one over Hercules, but just the fact that these people would be just as hungry for death as him seemed to seal it in the end."

At this the man frowns and says: "I – I don't know if that really is such a good idea, Sire. I mean, leaving dead murderers with someone who obviously desires more death?" But I shake my head and say: "You misunderstand, Minister. The only one Hades is interested in is Hercules. He doesn't care for any other deaths as long as they are natural, therefore he will only send the murderers after Hercules and only under Coliseum rules and guidelines."  
The man sighs at this and says: "Very well, that sounds most comforting." I nod at him and say: "And of course, there will be a third option for the lesser criminals, namely to just be taken to some of the darker worlds. We are willing to do this with them, because – depending on their crime and the strength of their hearts, we can determine if they will simply spawn only a weak Heartless, a Heartless or a Heartless and a Nobody. If it's the latter, they lose the third option."

The man nods, but then sighs and says: "Still, if we plan to do this for _every_ prisoner, we will be here for a long time. Azkaban, at the current moment, houses over –." But I smirk at the man and say: "Three-hundred and forty-six prisoners. Lexaeus already went to check and wrote me quite the detailed report. I have it all here in my Lexicon, alongside a report from Vexen on what I just mentioned. My Lexicon will soon be able to tell us which prisoner deserves to be offered two options and who will get lucky with three."  
The man looks at me astonished and right at that moment does my Lexicon start to glimmer at certain pages, at which I say: "Ah, there we are. The reports have successfully merged. Now all we really need to do is just set up the Wizengamot and have Luxord, who has already turned all of the prisoners into cards earlier this morning, put the cards in place, so to say.

Are you ready, Minister?""You're – you're certainly not waiting for the grass to grow." The man stammers and I stare at him strongly, having left my tea untouched this entire time even though his cup is basically empty due to all the shaking it does while on the saucer in the man's lap, and I say: "Minister, if there is one thing I desire it's a safe world for my son to live in."  
The man nods and about half an hour later the whole Wizengamot courtroom is filled to the brim, me having made sure that especially the members who are also parents with kids going to Hogwarts are present as I just know that I will gain a lot of support with this decision from them. And letting Fudge explain it all, making it sound like his idea, doesn't even bother me.  
"The mind is never as important as the plan itself, at least not to my family and I." I think as I hear some people in the room mutter and then, as I already expected, does Lucius Malfoy stand up and ask: "Minister, my sincerest apologies, but surely you remember that some of us here have family members that you are judging here.  
I mean, it was hard enough for my father, the late Lord Abraxas Malfoy, to have to watch as his own cousins were send to Azkaban. And while I'm sure he would be thrilled to at least have one of them returned to our society, especially seeing as how the one freed is now Lord Black, but still. I do not have the moral strength my father did, I'm sad to admit."

Yet here I smirk and cough as I say: "No Lord Malfoy, you have indeed proven to possess no moral power whatsoever. Allow me to explain. If one were to have moral strength, they would be strong enough to consider the plight of many – and especially the continuous grief of many – far more vital than the fate of the few.  
And next to that, do I hardly see the problem. We all know of the mentality of your – ahem – cousin. I paused there as your actions have not truly proven you any way like her as you have done much more good for the community than she ever tried. And so, considering that and what she is like, do you not see how a deal like this would bring her joy?  
She will become capable of attempting murder upon murder, get a challenge that can even withstand the Lord of the Dead, and never have to fear her own mortality. Not to mention she will be joined by even more of her kin and men and women who think like her than she already does within her current state. I do believe an ambitious Snake like her would thrive on such a chance.  
And lest we forget, Lord Malfoy, you want balance, I want balance. But all people like your – ahem – cousin wants is for Darkness to overthrow the Light. So unless she proves different in her beliefs, I truly do not see any reason why we should not let her be with those who want what she wants. Don't you think that will make her much happier than being in some dingy prison cell?"

And while he is obviously trying very hard, is it also very obvious that the man is trying everything in his power not to make an attempt on my life. But while I had thought higher of the man, do I grimace as suddenly he yells: "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, YOU MUDBLOOD!" Before a cloud of Darkness overtakes him, changing his form entirely.  
Instantly I have my Lexicon on hand and open it with a swish of my hand, waving my arm and using its magic to encase the newly changed Nobody into a cage of steel bars, creating another one for the Heartless that shoots out and grows into creation upon the floor of the courtroom. I then send a guilty look at Fudge and state: "Xaldin, your king has need of you."  
And in a brush of dark energy does the Whirlwind Lancer appear, two of his lances already in one hand each and the other floating and swirling behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. I truly do apologize for this, but my family and I had already anticipated that some of our more – volatile prisoners might succumb to the Darkness before being judged.  
Because of this, did I request Lord Xaldin to accompany me and to remain within the shadows of our chamber. He – and I will not mince words over this – will be the one to execute any and all Heartless and Nobodies that might appear within this courtroom. I do not like this any more than you do, but Lord Hades forbid any of these kinds of beings to enter his realm.

However –." I state strongly, looking down upon the two captured beings, and I say: "Lord Malfoy seems strong enough of both will and heart that I am quite certain he will be recompleted once his Heartless and Nobody have been slain. Therefore, once this is done, he will gain a new chance, though it will mostly be a new chance to regain his king's trust, I assure you."  
Yet to this Fudge shocks not just me, but the entire crowd as he says: "Sire, once Lord Xaldin has made sure that Lord Malfoy has been recompleted, I will personally have my own men send him through the Veil. His words were those of treason and they cannot be considered acceptable in the community you and I desire for our new home."  
I nod at the man, impressed that he's willing to step away from his #1 financer and give him a nod to show my pride before I say: "For those of you weak of heart, mind or stomach, I advise you to look away. Lord Xaldin please, do what you must." And while I do not find it any easier to watch myself, do I look on as Xaldin directs his lances to cleave through both monsters.  
A heart escapes the Heartless and a brush of dark energy escapes the Nobody and both flow up, merging together just above the cell stood upon the ground floor and the man himself instantly reforms from this, looking shocked and befuddled as he looks around, not even noticing how a small gust of wind from Xaldin blows his cane out of his hand and replaces it with a lance.

"I – I don't know what you – what you freaks just – just did, BUT YOU'LL PAY! **THIS IS FOR THE DARK LORD**! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Yet then the man screams in pain as he slams himself into the side with the lance he tries to aim at me. The man also loses his footing and falls off of the cell, the lance flying out of his hand and returning to Xaldin.  
The Whirlwind Lancer instantly dashes for the man and before Lucius can get up, does Xaldin have the blunt part of one of his lances at the back of the man's throat. "You've been enough trouble and enough of a threat to the people here, don't you think? Now stay down and don't even think of casting another spell. You will not get the time to." And instantly I raise an eyebrow as Xaldin usually speaks of his enemies not getting the chance, not time.  
"You will _**never**_ be able to beat us! There will always be Darkness! It is the essence of everything! Every Light spell ever created was only done so, because there were fools too weak to cast the natural dark magic and wanting to feel strong, wanting to suppress the natural order. It will never happen, you will never get that chance."  
Yet at this I shake my head and say: "You poor, poor fool, Lucius Malfoy. You're reading history completely wrong. Yes, I read up on all the times that I'm sure you're talking about. The years of 1004, 1214, 1551 and 1637. All years where, unlike how you see it, Darkness wasn't being challenged by Light, it was equaled out by new spells of Light created for exactly that purpose. The same purpose we are now fighting and striding for; balance."

The man glares and hisses at me in raging anger, but the anger and the attack he obviously wants to lash out at me are kept at bay by Xaldin's lance at the back of his neck. "You don't understand the first thing about dark magic." The man snarls, but I smirk and say: "I've spent ten years being nothing more than a vessel of darkness. I know more about it than you ever will."  
"And now for your punishment. You are a traitor to the crown, Lucius, and seeing all that both Prince Harry and King Zexion have done to help us forward, that is an act of treason that I consider you to have committed against every cause the Ministry has been trying to help the royal crown achieve. And such treason deserves only one punishment; the Veil. All those in favor?"  
And to the growing rage of the man does every wand around us get raised. "We're running out of time. Even I cannot say what will happen if I have to slay his Heartless and Nobody a second time. Such things have never happened before." Xaldin says and the Minister nods as he says: "Take him one floor lower. The Unspeakables will deal with him." And with just a snap of his fingers does Xaldin comply, yet I smirk as I notice it.  
A small gust of wind that floats across the floor and carries with it a single card, one that creates the dark portal Xaldin fakes to summon by snapping his fingers the minute it reaches the blonde's foot. And while others look on as the portal makes the man sink into the floor, do I turn to where I saw the card coming from, locking smirks with Luxord standing there.

I then focus back on the room at large and say: "Let us return to what we are here for. Lord Luxord, please bring in the first card." And while others are shocked to see the man appear from a small niche just off of the door leading in, does the man smirk and nod, waving his wand to make a card fly over to the stone chair set in the center of the room.  
Once it is set in there, he snaps his fingers and from it, a mad looking woman with wild hair and a crazed look in her eyes appears, her arms and legs instantly being clasped by the cuffs set into the arm rests and legs of the chair and another one of Xaldin's lances instantly settling itself underneath her chin. Yet even with this does the woman start to cackle and laugh, her voice proving how far her years of service and years in prison have pushed her beyond the brink.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange. Let me start by stating that Lord Sirius Black has already banished you from the family tree, not just for several attacks against several off-branches of the Black line, such as the Potters, the Bones, the Prewetts and the Longbottoms, but also for breaking contract and actually giving what was rightfully your spouse's to a fake Lord of the wrong House.

However, I am sure you've already known this, so I will not bore this audience with boring or needless information. Because you are in the group of prisoners who will surely be able to create a threat, both as yourself and as a Heartless/Nobody, you will not be allowed the privilege of coming to the other universe with us. Instead of that, you will be allowed a choice. Have your Darkness locked within your heart – or lose your life to Lord Hades and the Veil of Death. Decide."  
Yet the woman lets out a mad laugh and sneers: "Only a weakling would give his enemy such a choice. You really think I would want to live under your useless rule?" But while I just glare at her, do I hide a smirk as Severus and Sirius learned me a need skill and I easily break through her weakened Occlumency shields and mentally hiss: "No, you fool. I'm just covering my bases, making sure no one can accuse me of forcing your fate on you."  
The woman gasps and wants to scream something, but I strongly state: "If that is your decision, this body will accept this. Let it be known that you sealed your own fate. Luxord." And another card flies over from where the man is standing, reaching the chair and making it sink into the floor. And when the chair returns, do some people gasp to actually find it empty. Yet I frown and state: "Bring in the next card." And the next prisoner appears on the chair.

 _ **Five hours later  
**_ _ **Underworld  
**_ _ **Hades' POV**_

I've been watching the portal through which I have been receiving new souls, most of which are instantly transported to the pit that houses the worst of the worst, and state: "Heh, looks like that fat one was the last of them. Guess they're finally done. Sheesh louise, I didn't think they'd have this many dark souls captive in their prison. Guess it really was a good thing I made that deal with them. Now Blunderboy isn't going to get a moment's rest for a long time."  
And while I only feel slightly bad – emphasis on the word slightly – that a few minor ones were actually captured and devoured by Cerberus before they could reach my platform, do I also remember the few others who were also captured in the last few hours, but who managed to fight their way free from the dog's mangy breath. "They were just losers, better left as chew toys anyway." I think to myself as I turn to where most of the souls are gathered.  
"Alright, you mangy lot. You want to have some fun? Then you need to prove that you can earn that right. Prove that you can hold your own against me and I'll let you fight against the biggest annoyance the light has ever produced. Prove your mettle and you'll be able to challenge your worth against the biggest zero of all heroes. Whadda ya say?" And the smirks I get make me feel very successful.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, look out, Herc.  
**_ _ **AND GOOD GRIEF! When I was writing this last bit, my computer crashed and I was afraid I had lost this entire chapter. Thank goodness the document auto-saved itself just a few sentences before that happened, half a paragraph before I wrote the original ending AN. I swear, I put so much effort into these stories sometimes that it feels like my heart's about to stop when such things happen, when I get reason to believe I lost all my hard work.  
**_ _ **Anyway, the chapter's fine and I am beyond glad that I still have my chance to share all this with you guys. Kingdom Hearts 3 was such an amazing game, I want to work twice as hard to give stories that have its magnificence in the category the justice this brilliant franchise deserves. I want to prove to Nomura that I am grateful to him for giving me that fantastic piece of art.  
**_ _ **Thank you, Nomura,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


	28. The Time That Passes

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **There is not much left for the Hogwarts storyline, but there is still plenty enough for me to do when it comes to the KH universe. So I might close of the Second year story line sometime soon, but I will also dedicate a chapter or two to various characters and how they live their lives in various worlds. And to be honest, I think I can focus one chapter alone on the Weasleys slowly growing apart – in regards to worlds – but managing to stay in contact.  
**_ _ **Anyway, here are the characters I want to focus on when it comes to KH worlds and their lives there: Harry and Lea, Cedric, Neville and his family, the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, the other Princesses, the Organization (yes, I plan to split them up and have them each live their own lives with their partners (and Harry, of course) and I'd add Sirius and Remus, but they're in love with Saïx, so I don't think I really need to.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's keep this going,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-author: Nathaniel Wolf  
Shout-Outs To:  
Wishfull-Star**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28  
**_ _ **The Time That Passes**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1993  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

The last few weeks to months have been very, very pleasant. Masters Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Eraqus have quickly proven themselves welcome additions to the Hogwarts staff and actually work either as assistants to various classes or guards/helpers along the hallways of the school, helping First and Second years to get to their classes quicker and stopping those that are still trying to commit to acts that are obviously inspired by the Darkness in their heart.  
Terra is definitely the one who helps with this the most, but Ventus is actually the one who has caused the few students who still prefer the Darkness in their heart over the Light to fear him. The guy may look like the youngest of the four and the baby of the pseudo family they have obviously formed with each other, but he quickly proved to those who wanted to underestimate him that this was a bad idea. And while I was a witness, do I still have trouble believing what I saw.

A couple of Seventh year Puffs were having _fun_ playing and messing with a first year Ravenclaw whose hair they messed up, bookbag and homework they tore to pieces and whose cloths they even cut up until there was almost nothing left. And while I had been horrified to see one of them actually zip down their pants, did Ventus suddenly appear out of nowhere.  
"You will stop at once. Your act may not be able to affect her light, but that does not mean I will let you enact it. Turn around and walk away – if you know what's good for you." And while I had been standing around the corner and not really been able to see the girl, did my eyes widen as I suddenly recognized her; it was Luna and the girl's eyes proved she had turned in on herself, proving her mind was no longer in the here and now.  
I had instantly wanted to draw my own Keyblade and help, but decided to wait and just see if Ventus actually needed my help. And while the Seventh years were actually an inch taller than him, did this not intimidate the teen, not even enough for him to draw him own Keyblade as they slowly approached him, trying to make it look as if they were stalking towards him.

Instead he just aimed his hand at the biggest one and snarled: **"LIGHT!"** And while it looked like nothing happened, did this only take a second before a column of light suddenly enveloped the lad, actually starting with a few sparkles that shone from where his heart was and growing into the tower of light with only a few seconds to spare. And when the column vanished, were the boy's cloths actually changed, from black to grey, the yellow now bright like the sun and the badger having suddenly taken a protective stance on the lapel of his robe.  
"Thank you, Ventus. I – I don't know why I never listened to the Light within me, but –." The boy tried, the look of acceptance on his face scaring his friends to run away screaming in fright, but Ventus had just smiled at him and said: "Just help Luna to the common room. And make sure to report your friends to Professor Sprout. I know you won't like it, but they need help and you know it." The boy had nodded and this story had spread.

Ventus had not, luckily enough, needed to do this anymore as Dumbledore had raged that same night in the Great Hall, not just over the fact that the other lot had tried to intimidate their House Mates into covering for them, but over the fact that an innocent student almost lost their innocence at Hogwarts. And he had made abundantly sure to clarify that the fact that Luna was a Princess Pure of Heart had nothing to do with how furious he was over this.  
"Coming to Hogwarts is a privilege, not a right. You have been warned time **and time** again **not** to let yourself be guided by the Darkness in your heart to this extend. You've been able to sense Hogwarts in balance for weeks and this act, this attempt at taking another's Light, would have upset that balance something horrible. I will leave you three to Professor Sprout _**this time**_.  
 **However** if I hear that you commit one more act of Darkness, if even your _friendly bullying_ leaves one more student hospitalized or if one more portrait, ghost or House Elf reports that you intimidated a victim into _not_ going to the Hospital wing after your _friendly bullying_ , I will send you personally to King Zexion and leave you with him. And I must insist that Prince Harry agrees with me on this. **this is your FINAL warning!"**

And the way that Harry, who was glaring at the hall at large, had his arms wrapped tightly in front of his chest and his lips thinned into a single line, had only given a single nod of acceptance had sealed the deal for many, not just the three that had been caught by Professor Sprout, but anyone who showed even the slightest of signs of agreeing with the three. And I had made sure to tell the tale as many times as possible, staying accurate, but keeping Luna's name out of it.  
The girl had left school for a few days and gone to stay at Harry's home, being cared for by the Organization and seeking the help of Lord Luxord, who had actually started studying to be a therapist after realizing the benefits of helping students accept the Light and Darkness within them. And the girl that returned only yesterday had made me feel a whole lot better as she was completely back to normal – or what can be determined as normal by Luna's standards.

Eraqus had also been an amazing help and while Aqua is the only woman of the group, do I actually feel the most respect for the ancient man and not just because of the scars on his face that make a lot of the boys stare at him in awe as he passes. The man spends most of his time in either the History, the Charms or the Transfigurations classroom and he is a major help in all three.  
The man, while only using the Keyblade, is on a whole other level from Harry with how naturally he wields it and how he is able to merge the two forms of magic together. He's also, actually, become my personal trainer when it comes to my own Keyblade and while I am only still on the more basic forms of the spells, do I now feel a lot more confident that I can train properly.  
The man mostly uses this incredible skill to awe the students in Charms and Transfigurations, giving demonstrations of the spell they're practicing for those that are seated more far away and even showing how to merge some spells and charms with the magical elemental abilities of the Keyblade. But it's in History of Magic that I think that the man really shines.

For various times, Houses and Years has the man joined with Professor Binns in the class now and he actually manages to keep even the Fifth Years, who are used to falling asleep and planning to ditch the class after their OWLs, awake by interrupting the ghost from time to time, pointing out how either the Light or Darkness in the hearts of those the ghost talks about affected them and how an event of either Light or Darkness lead to the truce in the end of each war or fight.  
This actually causes for more and more students to head for the library after class to work on their homework, which I heard the teachers tell each other has become steadily better and which I heard some of my own class mates cheer over as they got better and better scores. And because History has been my favorite subject since Primary, do I absolutely love to hear about all of this.

Aqua has also found her niche and even gotten a clique of students of her own. About a week after the feast did a group of students spot her doing katas, cartwheels, jumps, dodge rolls and other impressive, acrobatic stunts. They had rushed for her, watching her work in awe and with a few slack jaws and the other jaws got slack after she asked them: "Hey lads, here to do a work-out routine?" Instantly she had been bombarded with questions and answered:  
"I do this almost every day. It helps me keep my body in shape and keep my mind sharp as well as makes my magic more versatile. It's something I enjoy when I'm not patrolling, helping the staff and students or busy with my Keyblade training. I may be a Keyblade Master, but you are never done learning. Even Dumbledore still studies from time to time, you know?"  
The man himself had affirmed this and a week later, I had actually spotted a petition on the notice board in the common room. _Ask Master Aqua to train. Are you someone who loves Quidditch because it allows you to keep your body strong, but are you unable to make the team or did you fail the try-outs? Sign this and let's see if we can make Master Aqua train us the way she trains herself._ Terra had been furious at this, but Aqua had giggled over it and said:  
"If enough people sign, I _might_ consider it." And everyone could hear the note of amusement in her tone as she said the word _might_. The next day, the paper had been lengthened to cover the entire height of the notice board and I heard the same had happened in the Gryffindor common room, while at least half of both the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin House had signed. Aqua had felt a little overwhelmed, but these days she is seen outside with at least one group of students every day. And the Quidditch Captains love her for it.

But out of the four of them has Terra gained the craziest of reputations. Even now, though I hardly see the man as I see his other family members more often, do I definitely hear at least one student talk about him with their friends every day. Yet when I ask why they are, all they can say is: "He's just – there, you know?" But this doesn't make any sense to me.  
Yes, the man is just there as the only thing he seems to do is roam the halls, speak with some of the students, address any issues he might come across and then continue his trek. He doesn't enter classes, help teachers with demonstrations or explanations, give back story into certain things or even enter any of the common rooms to keep an eye out for bullying. He's just – there. And yet, for some reason, does this still seem to cause a change in how Hogwarts feels.  
I didn't quite notice it at first, but there was a certain sense of dread and fear that, even with Hogwarts having changed for the better now that the Keyholes are closed and the Chamber mystery has been solved, was still present, hanging amongst the First and Second years mostly, as well as few Third years in both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – and even one in Gryffindor. But Terra, just by being there when the students pass through the hallways, seems to negate this sense with his presence.

"How does he do it?" I couldn't help but ask last night as I was lying in my dorm, absolutely thrilled that I had been sharing this with Hannah since the Intervention in my first. The girl giggled and asked: "You haven't figured it out? Just look at him. Take a good, deep look. You'll see what it is." And because my friend has yet to lead me wrong, did I decide to just take her advice.  
It's now Valentine's day morning and I am sitting at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, on the side closest to the Great Hall and waiting for Terra, who actually always uses the students entrance way instead of the teachers. I then wonder if that is one of the reasons and then see him enter alongside Aqua and yet another group of early risers who were in her class today.  
And as I take a good deep glance at the man, do I see it. The man's whole body basically exudes power and strength, his muscles proving he trains even harder than Aqua does and his hands are set in such a way it's obvious he can summon his Keyblade with only a moment's notice. There is also an aura about him that almost radiates off of him and that makes me know I'm safe.  
And as I watch him walk, do I notice him smiling at the students that are sitting around timidly, his eyes warm with care. "So that's it. It really is just his character and his physical strength. It's just him as a person, both physical and emotional, that is causing us to not feel like we're about to be bullied, as if we're lesser than the older students. His body is his strength, his Darkness, but his eyes and the emotions inside them are his heart, his Light." And this knowledge floors me.

* * *

 _ **Dang, Terra!  
**_ _ **So yeah, now I managed to bring every member of the Wayfinder Trio and their master to a respective role inside the Hogwarts staff. To be honest, I have no idea how I came up with these ideas for this little group, but I definitely love them. Also, next chapter is still going to be about Valentine's day, but then from Harry's POV. And we all know who will be joining him.  
**_ _ **Don't we,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Co-Author: Nathaniel Wolf**_


End file.
